Jinsei no Monogatari
by FoxieZee
Summary: Dirinya tidak peduli pada dunia. Setelah semua kekecewaan, dirinya memilih untuk tidak lagi peduli. Pilihannya hanya satu, menjalani hidup selayaknya kehidupan yang dirinya inginkan. Kebebasan di depan mata, dan kebahagiaan kini menantinya. [AU] TwinNaru, MoreWarnInside. [DISCONECTED]
1. Chapter 1 'prolog'

**A/N :** oke ... Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena kembali mem-publish chap prolog. Mengingat kemarin sagatlah berantakan jadi saya memperbaikinya lagi sekedar untuk memperjelas apa yang seharusnya diperjelas... So, happy reading.

 **::**

 **Title :: Jinsei no Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :: I Never Admitted Ownership of  
Naruto™ and Highschool DxD™**

 **Gendre : A** dventure, **F** antasy, **F** riendship, **F** amily, **H** urt/ **C** omfort, **D** rama, **S** upranatural, **R** omance, slice **H** umor

 **Warning ::** AU, OOC, Typo(s), alur berantakan, Gaje, incest _ **(maybe),**_ harem _ **(Does not guarantee).**_

 **Enjoy !**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **::**

' **Prolog'**

 **::**

Ramai. Yeah, Itu mungkin sebuah penggambaran yang tepat dan sangat cocok setelah melihat bagaimana situasi yang kini tengah terjadi. Melihat banyaknya orang orang yang sedang berlalu lalang sendiri ataupun berkelompok di sebuah areal luas di depan bangunan megah, dan mewah yang kini terlihat berdiri dengan indahnya di areal luas itu.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari hal itu, baik dari arsitektur bangunan ataupun dari dari orang orang yang berada disana, terlihat sangat normal jika dilihat sekilas. Yang terlihat sedikit membingungkan hanyalah pakaian yang dipakai oleh setiap individu dari mereka, sangatlah sama.

Mereka memakai setelan pakaian seorang anak sekolahan seperti biasa, dengan baju kemeja berwarna putih sebagai dalaman, dan dibalut dengan blajer berwarna hitam. Dan celana berwarna hitam untuk laki - laki dan rok hitam dengan garis kotak kotak untuk perempuan.

Namun, di setiap blazer yang dikenakan oleh mereka, terdapat sebuah emblem yang terbuat dari emas di setiap lipatan kerah mereka. Disana terdapat sebuah lencana dengan ukiran yang membentuk seperti logo perdamaian dunia di sebelah kiri. Dan disebelah kanan terdapat sebuah emblem yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol perdamaian di tengahnya. Dan di setiap pinggirannya terdapat ukiran sayap yang terlihat seperti sayap iblis dan juga malaikat.

Tidak ada yang aneh, namun apakah benar begitu?

Namun, saat kau memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti lagi. Beberapa dari kerumunan orang orang itu memiliki bentuk fisik yang aneh. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang terlihat mempunyai telinga seperti hewan di atas kepala mereka, lengkap dengan ekor - ekor yang melambai dengan anggun di belakang tubuhnya. Dan ada juga yang mempunyai ekor dan terlihat membentuk runcing. Dan masih banyak ke anehan lainnya.

Namun, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka merupakan mahkluk yang tidaklah normal. Apakah mereka sedang bercosplay? Apakah yang mereka kenakan adalah sebuah aksesoris belaka? Namun, melihat bagaimana itu semua sangatlah asli, sudah dapat menjawab bahwa mereka tidaklah sedang bercosplay.

Apakah ini semua hanya sebuah gurauan?

Makhluk apakah mereka itu?

Dan kenapa mereka bisa berkeliaran dengan bebasnya seperti sekarang?

Pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu pasti akan langsung terlontar dari mulut mereka yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui dan tidak terbiasa dengan mahluk - mahluk supranatural itu. Dan yang kini kalian lihat adalah para mahluk supranatural yang hidup seperti manusia normal. Mereka memasuki sebuah sekolah yang memang dibentuk oleh para petinggi manusia ataupun dari para petinggi yang terdiri dari Tiga Fraksi akherat.

Sekolah yang sengaja dibentuk sebagai sarana pendidikan khusus untuk para Fraksi. Sekolah yang juga merangkap sebagai pelatihan untuk para Mahkluk supranatural yang masih muda. Dan sekolah ini dibentuk untuk mengeluarkan setiap potensi yang dimiliki oleh para mahluk supranatural maupun untuk manusia yang mempunyai potensi. Namun yang masih menjadi pertanyaan adalah,

Kenapa mahluk yang selalu dikatakan mitos oleh manusia ini, kini bisa berkeliaran dengan bebasnya di dunia manusia ini? Dan kenapa mereka bisa berada di dunia manusia?

 **XxXxX**

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, eksistensi dari para mahluk supranatural ini, yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah fiktif dikalangan manusia, bahkan sebagian menganggap mahluk ini hanyalah sebuah dongeng ataupun tidak ada sama sekali. Namun, persepsi itu langsung berubah secara total setelah sebuah insiden tidak terduga oleh manusia terjadi.

200 tahun yang lalu, sebuah perang yang melibatkan mahluk – mahluk supranatural terjadi. Perang yang mendapat julukan sebagai _**'Great War'**_ , yang dimana perang itu melibatkan pertempuran antar Tiga Fraksi Akherat, Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, dan Akuma. Perang yang disebabkan oleh sebuah perebutan wilayah oleh pihak Da-Tenshi dan Akuma yang terjadi di _**'Underworld'.**_

Perang terus berkelanjutan, dan semakin memanas setelah turunnya Faction of Heaven dalam peperangan. Perang yang awalnya hanya melibatkan dua kubu itu kini berubah menjadi perang dengan 3 kubu. Pertempuran semakin memanas setelah turunnya eksistensi dari Two Heavenly Dragon, yang taklain sang _Red Dragon Emperor_ _**'Ddraig'**_ dan _White Dragon Emperor_ _**'Albion'**_

Namun, karena perang yang terjadi diantara mahluk supranatural sudah terjadi hingga ke batas, sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi di pertengahan perang itu. Perang yang sudah sangat menghancurkan itu memancing kedatangan dari sosok mahluk tak terduga.

Setiap Fraksi dibuat terkejut oleh kehadiran sang penjaga Dimension Gap, sang _**'Apocalypse Dragon'**_ _**'Great Red'**_ di tengah perang. Dan karena kehadiran dari sang Naga terkuat dalam perang, membuat pertikaian menjadi semakin memanas setelah perang itu kini menjadi perang antar 5 kubu. Korban dari setiap Fraksi semakin banyak berjatuhan, membuat jumlah mereka menjadi semakin menurun drastis.

Namun, karena ikutnya sang penjaga Dimension Gap dalam perang, membuat keseimbangan dimensi menjadi kacau, dan tanpa sadar portal dimensi, telah membuat perang kini berpindah menjadi di dunia manusia. Karena keseimbangan antar dimensi terganggu, membuat Underworld terhubung dengan dunia manusia.

Dan karena perpindahan tempat ini, membuat dunia manusia yang damai, menjadi kacau. Bencana menimpa dunia manusia, dan fraksi manusia harus menjadi korban akibat perang yang ditimbulkan oleh mahluk supranatural. Dan, seperti belum puas dengan kekacauan yang terjadi, seluruh dunia kembali dikejutkan dengan munculnya sosok yang sangat mengerikan.

Sang mahluk penghancur yang sesungguhnya. Sang _**'Emperor Beast of Apocalypse' 'Trihexa'..**_ Kehadiran dari sang Pengancur, membuat seluruh bumi bergetar, kekuatan penghancur yang jelas terasa mengerikan membuat perang yang sebelumnya sangat memanas berhenti dalam sekejap.

Para Fraksi yang sebelumnya saling berperang satu sama lain, tanpa sadar sudah menghentikan pertikaian di antara mereka. Perang yang sebelumnya memanas berubah menjadi mencekam, Rasa takut ang mingkupi diri mereka membuat mereka berhenti.

Dan itulah awal dari petaka datang untuk mereka. Dengan Brutalnya, Trihexa mulai mengamuk tak terkendali, menghancurkan segala apa yang ada di dalam radiusnya. Sang Apocalypse Dragon Great Red, bahkan tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melawan Trihexa yang merupakan sang penghancur yang nyata.

Putus asa, itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh tiap tiap Fraksi. Dan mereka Pasrah akan nasib mereka. Namun, keterkejutan kembali melingkupi mereka saat sosok yang tidak diduga kembali muncul di tengah peperangan, kehadiran dari sosok sang pencipta dunia _**'Tuhan'**_ dalam injil. Semua fraksi tersadar setelah Tuhan memberikan mereka kebijaksanaan. Disinilah titik awal kesadaran mereka timbul, rasa takut mereka menghilang seketika, dan rasa optimis langsung berkembang dalam diri tiap Fraksi. Mereka bersatu, setelah itu untuk melawan sang Beast Emperor 'Trihexa'.

Kian banyak nyawa yang berjatuhan, alam semakin hancur. Bumi yang indah kini menjadi ladang bencana. Bumi yang sangat indah kini berubah menjadi dunia yang sangat mengerikan. Setelah lama bertarung dengan banyaknya nyawa yang dikorbankan, perjuangan mereka berhasil. Trihexa berhasil disegel oleh 'Tuhan' dengan membagi pecahannya keseluruh penjuru dunia, dan Dengan pusat yang Tuhan segel di dalam planet Venus.

Namun, seperti pepatah mengatakan, _'Setiap suatu pencapaian akan selalu mempunyai pengorbanan pada awalnya'_. Perang berakhir, bencana berakhir. Namun, seperti menegaskan kata pepatah diatas, sebuah pengoorbanan besar juga diberikan di dalam peperangan. Sang pencipta alam, ayah dari semua mahluk, 'Tuhan' dalam injil mengorbankan kehidupannya.

Setelah berhasil menyegel sang _**'Emperor Beast of Apocalypse',**_ 'Tuhan' langsung menghilang dengan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya yang menyebar keseluruh dunia. Bumi yang berada di ambang kehancuran, langsung kembali menjadi bumi yang indah, partikel cahaya Tuhan memperbaiki setiap kerusakan dan kembali menghidupkan seluruh kehidupan yang ada di muka bumi.

Perang telah berakhir, perdamai dapat mereka semua rasakan, meski kesedihan tak dapat terbendung atas kehilangan sosok sang ayah untuk mereka. Namun, mereka masih dapat bersyukur dan berjanji tidak akan kembali menimbulkan pertikaian di antara Fraksi.

Two Heavenly Dragon yang sebelmnya ikut dalam perang, berhasil disegel oleh Tuhan sebelumnya, dan menjadikan mereka sebagai artefak suci yang dikenal sebagai 'Sacred Gear'. Great Red kembali ke tempatnya berada, dan kembali menjalankan tugas yang seharusnya dia jalankan.

Sejak saat itu perdamaian di antar Fraksi terjalin erat. Dan akibat itu juga eksistensi mereka di mata manusia terbeber. Dan memutuskan membaurkan diri dengan kehidupan manusia. Meski konflik awal di antara Manusia dan makhluk gaim sangatlah tidak berjalan baik, namun harmony dan perdamaian bisa terbentuk

Sejak saat itulah, eksistensi dari para mahluk supranatural di akui oleh Manusia. Dan dengan kerjasama yang sudah terbentuk, sebuah institut pendidikan khusus dibuat oleh Fraksi Supranatural di dunia manusia untuk sarana pelatihan militer dan juga untuk membangkitkan potensi dari setiap individu untuk terus menjaga perdamaian.

::

 **XxXxX**

 **::**

 _ **'Back to story'**_

Dan sekarang, kita beralih kesalah satu bangunan yang berada di areal sekolah khusus ini. Disana, terlihat seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berada disana. Berdiri dengan tenang, dengan menatap kosong ke arah langit biru yang tidak ternoda sedikitpun oleh awan. Pada wajahnya, kini guratan kesedihan terlihat dari raut ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Dan itu didukung dengan sorot matanya yang kini mulai menatap dengan sendu.

Hembusan angin lembut menerpa tubuhnya, membuat sang pemuda merasakan nyaman oleh belaian yang diberikan oleh hembusan angit lembut yang memberinya sebuah ketenangan. Dengan perlahan, matanya dia pejamkan, menyembunyikan manik biru indahnya di balik kelopak matanya untuk menikmati belaian angin lembut aning pada tubuhnya. Rambut pirang spiky dengan jambang menggantung yang panjang hingga ke dagu itu melambai dengan pelan mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Begitu pula dengan jacket yang dia kenakan dengan dibiarkan terbuka itu juga mulai bergoyang akibat hembusan angin.

Kelopak mata itu dibiarkan terus tertutup. Ekspresi damai yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya, kini mulai mengerut dan mulai mengeluarkan raut sendu yang menyimpan banyak emosi yang terlihat bercampur aduk. Pergulatan hati dan pikiran semakin membuat guratan ekspresi frustrasi, dan sedihnya terlihat jelas.

Namun, secepat dia mengeluarkan ekspresinya dengan kecepatan yang sama pula ekspresi itu kini mulai kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, ekspresi itu terlihat perlahan mulai menghilang setelah sang pemuda mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mencapai sebuah ketenangan memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, terutama untuk seseorang yang memang sedang memiliki sebuah tekanan pada diri.

' _ **Someone P.O.V'**_

Aku tak pernah berfikir dan tak pernah menyangka, hidup ini benar – benar begitu sulit. Dan aku tak pernah mengharapkan untuk mengalami sesuatu rasa yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Rasa sakit memang tidak akan pernah jauh dari kehidupan setiap insan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga itu merupakan sebuah kodrat dari setiap kehidupan. Bagaimanapun rasa sakit yang diterima oleh seseorang akan menjadi sebuah motivator untuk bertahan di kehidupan yang berat ini.

Namun, apakah rasa sakit yang harus kuterima harus semenyakitkan seperti ini?

Apakah aku salah, jika aku menyalahkan takdir yang sudah diberikan kepadaku?

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah hidup dengan damai, dan merasakan kebahagiaan di setiap cerita kehidupanku. Namun, apa yang aku dapatkan sekarang benar – benar sudah membuatku hancur. Apakah kehidupanku memang harus seperti ini?

Serasa belum cukup, hidupku semakin dibuat hancur setelah seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku megkhianatiku dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika orang yang kau cintai mengkhianatimu, dan menusuk dirimu dari belakang? Jika aku yang diperbolehkan menjawab, maka aku dengan tugas akan menyatakan kalau itu benar sangatlah menyakitkan.

Bahkan sebuah luka fisik sama sekali bukanlah hal yang bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang diterima oleh hati. Hancur, bak kaca yang pecah. Dan aku semakin hancur setelah pengkhianatan yang ku alami ini dilakukan oleh tunanganku sendiri.

Aku merasa bahwa kehidupanku ini sangatlah tidak beruntung. Tersandung oleh batu pengkhianatan, dan jatuh kedalam kegelapan tiada akhir. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa kehidupanku ini sangatlah lucu. Bertunangan dengan seorang dari kalangan iblis , dan setelah dua tahun bertunangan aku menyadari bahwa tunanganku sendiri mengkhianatku.

Aku benar – benar sangan ingin menertawakan nasib tragis yang menuntunku menuju kesesatan ini. dan aku semakin ingin mencaci diriku sendiri yang terus bersedih hanya karena cinta yang mengkhianatiku. Bukankah itu terlihat sangatlah lucu. Seseorang yang menyedihkan sepertiku menangis hanya karena sebuah cinta.

Jika memang benar bunuh diri bisa menjadi jalan keluar, aku benar – benar akan melakukannya sekarang juga. Namun, aku masihlah orang yang waras, aku tidak akan mugkin melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti bunuh diri yang sama sekali tidak menjamin bahwa diriku akan mati begitu mudahnya.

Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk melupakannya. Namun, bagai sebuah program yang sudah diterapkan secara permanen, semua potongan kejadian pengkhianatan oleh tunangannya selalu berputar dengan sendirinya dalam ingatan, bagai film yang sudah di program untuk dimainkan secara berulang.

Sepertinya apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Kaa-san itu memanglah benar adanya, _'Mustahil, merasakah sebuah cinta tanpa merasakan rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan.'_

' _Menyedihkan….'_

' _ **Normal P.O.V'**_

"Lupakan…. Lupakan …. Ayo Lupakan." Bisik pemuda pirang itu, untuk mendorong dirinya dia agar bisa membuatnya tenang, meskipun kesedihannya sama sekali tidak bisa dia sembunyikan. Satu tarikan napas terakhir dengan pelepasan berat dia lakukan. Dan setelah itu, dia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, dan kembali memperlihatkan iris biru Sapphire-nya yang masih terlihat kosong menatap kejauhan.

San pemuda yang semula diam, kini mulai bergerak dengan melangkahkan kakinya kearah tepi bangunan. Dia kemudian berhenti setelah dia sudah berada di tepi bangunan. Sosok itu berhenti setelah dia berada di pinggir atap gedung ini. Ram besi yang dijadikan sebagai pembatas itu membuat sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya.

Matanya dia gulirkan dan sekarang dia memperhatikan setiap kegiatan dari para siswa dan siswi dari atas sana dengan tatapan kosong. Perhatiannya terusik, setelah sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi khas iblis tercipta dibelakangnya. Menengokkan sedikit kepalanya, dia mencoba mengenali siapa yang dimuntahkan oleh lingkaran sihir teleportasi itu.

Setelah, melihat sosok siapa yang dikeluarkan oleh lingkaran sihir itu, si pemuda berambut pirang ini kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan melihat kembali setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh para murid di bawah. Sementara sosok pemuda yang tadi dimuntahkan oleh lingkaran sihir tadi, kini mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang masih memperhatikan kegiatan setiap murid. Untuk sesaat, tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka suara. Sang pemuda pirang langsung menghela napasnya dan melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Jadi…. Kenapa kau kemari, Sairaorg?" tanya si pirang pada pemuda iblis disampingnya yang dia panggil Sairaorg "…. Tidak seperti biasanya kau mengunjungiku sepagi ini?"

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Naruto." balas Sairaorg dengan serius pada pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto. sementara Naruto yang merasa arah pembicaraan yang mulai serius langsung ikut serius

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku mendapat panggilan dari Kushina Oba-san…. Dia bertanya padaku tentang dirimu." Sairaorg langsung menatap ke arah Naruto "….Kushina Oba-san juga sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Apakah yang dikatakan olehnya itu benar?" Sairaorg betanya dengan tingkat keseriusan yang tinggi, dan dalam guratan ekspresinya kini terlihat emosi yang terlihat dia tahan. Naruto tersenyum, meski senyum yang dia keluarkan sangat terlihat dipaksakan saat ini.

"Sepertinya Kaa-san tak bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia …." Ujar Naruto, mendesah dengan berat hati dan kembali melanjutkan kata – katanya "….Yeah. semua yang dikatakan Kaa-san memanglah benar." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada getir. Geraman penuh emosi lolos dari mulut Sairaorg, tangannya kini terkepal dengan erat melampiaskan rasa kekesalan bahkan hingga kulit tangannya memutih.

"Dan kenapa kau sama sekali tak melakukan apa - apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sairaorg dengan desisan tajam pada pemuda disampingnya. Sementara Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

""

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan, hmmm?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Bodoh, Kau seharusnya membunuh pemuda sialan itu." Sairaorg kini mulai geram dengan tingkah Naruto yang sama sekali tak melakukan pembalasan atas apa yang sudah dia terima. Merutnya, Naruto itu terlalu baik, membiarkan orang yang sudah berperilaku buruk padanya tanpa mempunyai keinginan untuk membalasnya. Jika yang ada dalam posisi Naruto adalah dirinya, Sairaorg sudah dapat memastikan kalau pemuda sialan yang sudah melakukan hal buruk ini akan dia hancurkan menjadi abu.

"Lupakan,…. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Sairaorg. Aku ingin melupakan semua ini." Balas Naruto dengan lemahnya. Kini tatapan kosongnya sudah terganti dengan tatapan sendu. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi tersebut. Sairaorg terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengatakan masalah ini pada keluarga Gremory?" Tanya Sairaorg. Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak…. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan masalah ini kepada keluarga Gremory. Meski aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku membatalkan pertunangan antara aku dengannya, tanpa sedikitpun mengatakan alasan kenapa aku membatalkan pertunangan itu." Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya semuanya saja, Naruto?" Kali ini Sairaorg benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir sahabatnya ini. Naruto masih bersikeras tidak ingin mengatakan masalah yang sebenarnya dan lebih memilih untuk menyimpan masalah ini sendiri.

"Sudah seharusnya masalah ini hanya menjadi rahasia…. Aku tak ingin hanya karena masalah ini nama Klan Gremory menjadi tecemar…. Biarlah ini hanya menjadi rahasia. Dan aku ingin kau juga ikut merahasiakannya, Sairaorg."

"Cih…. Masalah seperti i-…"

"Sudahlah…. Biarkanlah semua masalah ini berlalu. Biarkan aku melupakan masalah ini…. Aku memang kecewa, namun aku tak ingin semua masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit. Biarkanlah ini berjalan seperti ini, dan secara perlahan akan kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya." Kata Naruto memotong perkataan dari Sairaorg dengan suara yang terdengar lelah.

Postur tubuh Sairaorg sempat menegang sesaat, namun dia langsung berdecak dan menghela napasnya untuk menenangkan dan meredam emosinya yang sempat lepas kendali. "Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Naruto." Sairaorg menyandarkan diri pada ram pembatas di belakang tubuhnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"…. Dan yang lebih tidak aku mengerti, kenapa _**Rias**_ sampai tega melakukan hal seperti ini." lanjut Sairaorg dengan suara yang terdengar bingung akan perilaku dari sepupunya itu. dan dia juga sangat geram atas kelakuan buruk dari sepupunya ini.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran wanita itu seperti apa, Sairaorg….. perempuan adalah sebuah individu yang sangatlah rumit untuk dimengerti." Kata Naruto. Memang, untuk memahami seorang perempuan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Perasaan mereka sangatlah sulit di tebak, rumit dan tidak akan dapat dimengerti. Bahkan perubahan mood mereka sangatlah cepat dibandingkan laki – laki. Sairaorg mengangguk menyetujui ucapan dari Naruto.

Sekarang keheningan melingkupi Keduanya, baik Naruto maupun Sairaorg kini tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing – masing. Diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk kembali membuka percakapan.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Di balik pintu masuk, yang terlihat gelap karena tak mendapatkan cahaya sedikitpun. Terlihat sosok siluet yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Sosoknya sama sekali tak dapat dikenali karena minimnya cahaya yang masuk ke atas sini. Sosok itu sepertinya sudahlah menguping pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sairaorg.

Mendengar tak ada lagi pembicaraan di luar, sosok itu menghela napasnya sesaat. Setelah itu, di bahah kakinya terbentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih keunguan. Dan setelah itu, sosok misterius itu langsung menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir teleportasi meninggalkan keheningan di tempatnya.

Sementara dengan Naruto dan Sairaorg. Keheningan masih melingkupi mereka berdua, namun helaan napas dari Sairaorg langsung memecahkan keheningan.

"Hhhhh… Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sairaorg.

"Keluar dari sekolah dan kembali melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." Jawab Naruto mantap. Sairaorg langsung menatap ke arah Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat dan dahi yang mengerut pertanda bingung.

"Apa maksu-…."

' _ **Poff'**_

Sebelum Sairaorg bisa menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Perkataannya langsung terpotong saat sebuah kepulan asap tercipta di antara dirinya dan Naruto. Ketika asap menghilang tertiup angin, Sairaorg bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang menunduk penuh hormat kepada Naruto. Kebingungan Sairaorg langsung menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

" _ANBU… apa yang dilakukan kesatuan ANBU di Kuoh?"_ Pikir Sairaorg dengan bingung saat melihat sosok yang baru datang barusan yang merupakan seorang ANBU.

 _ **ANBU**_ _'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai'_ yang secara harfiah berarti _'Special Assassination and Technical Squad'._ Merupakan sebuah Divisi yang dibentuk oleh klan Ninja. Divisi ini terdiri dari ninja-ninja elite yang telah dipilih dan direkomendasikan oleh pemimpin Klan Ninja, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan ' _ **KAGE'.**_ Seperti namanya, kesatuan ANBU ini dibentuk untuk spesialis pembunuhan dan juga untuk menjalankan misi – misi sulit dengan Rank-S sampai SS. ANBU juga merupakan sebuah divisi yang secara langsung melindungi seorang Kage.

"Taichou…." Kata Sosok ANBU di depan Naruto tanpa emosi, meski suaranya terdengar tak memiliki emosi apapun, unsur hormat masih dia tunjukan kepada Naruto.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi. Dia kini menatap dengan serius kepada sosok ANBU di hadapannya dengan penuh wibawa dan khas seperti seorang pemimpi. Sementara Sairaorg, dia sekarang benar – benar tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat mendengar panggilan yang disematkan oleh ANBU itu pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"Ha'I …. Hokage-sama memberikan izin sepenuhnya kepada anda. Anda diberikan kebebasan untuk menentukannya pilihan anda sendiri." Jawab tegas sang ANBU yang tak diketahui rupanya karena terhalang oleh jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Naruto. dia sangat puas setelah mendengar jawaban yang diberikan sang ANBU. Dia langsung menghela napas lega. "Baiklah…. kau boleh kembali. Terimakasih atas bantuannya…. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi nanti." Ujar Naruto dengan tegas, sang Anbu mengangguk patuh.

"Ha'I Buntaicho…."

Setelah itu, sang ANBU langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap khas Sunshin, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sairaorg kembali. Sairaorg kini langsung memelototi Naruto yang tengah meregangkan ototnya dengan mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Jadi…. Apakah ada penjelasan mengenai ini semua? Jika memang ada, aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya, Se-ka-rang ju-ga." Kata Sairaorg dengan penekanan pada setiap perkataannya. Naruto terkekeh melihat bagaimana Sairaorg yang tengah melotot ke arahnya.

"Apakah aku belum memberitahumu sebelumnya?" dengan cepat Sairaorg menggeleng "…. Pantas saja. Baiklah…. Sekarang, kau tau sendiri bukan kenapa aku menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah ini?" Naruo tak langsung menjawab, dia kembali melemparkan pertanyaan ke pada Sairaorg. Dengan bingung, Sairaorg langsung mengangguk.

"Kau masuk ke sekolah ini karena Sirzechs-sama yang memintamu, setelah kau bertunangan dengan Rias bukan?" Kata Sairaorg sambil mengingat – ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh temannya itu.

Naruto manggut – manggut sambil menggumamkan membenarkan perkataan Sairaorg "Ya…."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya ANBU dengan permintaan dari Sirzechs-sama?" Sairaorg sepertinya masih belum mengerti.

"Sebenarnya, begini Sairaorg…. Sebelum aku terlibat pertunangan dengan Rias, aku adalah Ninja yang sudah direkomendasikan oleh Tou-san untuk menempati divisi kesatuan ANBU…. Namun, aku menolak direkomendasikan dan lebih memilih memenuhi permintaan dari Sirzechs-san." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku mengerti…. Karena kau sudah memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Rias…, kau tidak lagi mempunyai alasan untuk memenuhi permintaan dari Sirzechs-sama. Dan kau sekarang mengambil kembali opsi yang ditawarkan oleh Oji-san padamu…. Apakah aku benar?" Sairaorg sekarang sudah mengerti perkataan dari Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto mengangguk dengan diiringi dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

"Yeah …. Memang begitulah adanya…"

"Apakah kau akan kembali ke desa, Naruto?" Tanya Sairaorg. Naruto dengan cepat langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Sairaorg langsung merasa kebingungan.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di kota ini."

Kebingungan Sairaorg semakin bertambah setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Dia kini bingung, karena menurut apa yang dia tahu, kesatuan ANBU akan selalu berada di bawah bayang – bayang seorang Kage, yang mana itu berarti Squad ANBU harus selalu berada di dekat Kage itu sendiri.

Merasa mengerti dengan kebingungan Sairaorg Naruto berujar "Aku berada di sebuah unit Khusus…. Aku diberi tugas dari Tou-san untuk menjaga relasi antara klan Ninja dengan setiap Fraksi. Dan karena setiap Fraksi berpusat di kota ini, itu berarti aku tidak mungkin jauh dari kota ini" Jelas Naruto. Sairaorg langsung mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan singkat dari Naruto.

"Begitukah…." _"Masuk akal juga…"_ Pikir Sairaorg.

"Yeah …."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, membuat keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka berdua. Hembusan angin membelai Naruto dan Sairaorg, membuat mereka berdua terbuai oleh itu. Namun keheningan itu langsung menghilang saat Naruto menyela,

"Sairaorg… bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Hmmm …. Tentu saja." Ujar Sairaorg menyanggupi. Naruto tersenyum senang saat Sairaorg menyanggupi untuk menolong dirinya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk dijadikan sebuah markas…. Kau tau sendiri, aku dan squad-ku membutuhkan tempat berkumpul. …. Aku sedikit sibuk sekarang ini, jadi…. bisakah kau mencairkannya untukku." Kata Naruto dengan memohon. Sairaorg langsung menghela napasnya mendengar permintaan dari Naruto. Naruto sendiri kini hanya memberikan senyum padanya.

Mengerlingkan bola matanya sesaat Sairaorg langsung berujar dengan malasnya "Baiklah …. Aku akan mencarikannya." Kata Sairaorg dengan malasnya.

"Arigatou …. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Sairaorg." Kata Naruto dengan senangnya. Sairaorg kembali kembali medesah. Setelah itu di bawah kakinya terbentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi khas miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…. Aku pergi, anggota Squad-ku pasti tengah menungguku sekarang." Kata Sairaorg. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "…. Satu hal lagi, aku tadi bertemu dengan kembaranmu. Melihat bagaimana paniknya dia, pasti dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan lagi, dia sepertinya sedang mencarimu sekarang, Naruto."

Senyum di wajah Naruto langsung memudar, menghilang seketika, setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sairaorg. Tatapannya matanya kini kembali terlihat kosong, helaan napas berat langsung dia keluarkan. "Jika kau bertemu dengannya…. Katakan padanya, aku menunggunya disini." Ujar Naruto pasrah. Sairaorg mengangguk menanggapi dan langsung menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

Setelah kepergian Sairaorg, Naruto kembali membaringkan dirinya pada bangku panjang yang sebelumnya dia duduki. Matanya kini kembali menerawang jauh melihat ke arah langit biru yang mulai terhalang oleh gumpalan awan.

" _Gomenne~, Naruko-chan…"_

 **0o0o0**

Sementara itu, dilorong sekolah yang kini terlihat sepi. Seorang gadis kini tengah berlarian dilorong dengan tergesa – gesa. Surai pirang panjang yang diikat twintail itu kini melambai karena angin yang bertentangan dengan laju lari dari sang empunya.

Raut wajah panik, sedih, dan marah, terlihat dari guratan wajah cantiknya. Mata indah dengan iris biru itu kini mulai terlihat berkaca – kaca menandakan pergulatan emosi dalam hatinya saat ini.

" _Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku…. Onii-chan?"_ Tanya dirinya dalam hati. Pikirannya kini tengah berkecamuk dengan seorang pemuda yang dia panggil dengan kakak itu. tidak dapat ditahan, tetesan air mata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya. Dalam larinya isakan tangis kecil mulai terdengar.

" _Naruto…."_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **TBC**_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Ahaha …. Maafkan saya karena malah mempublish ulang chap prolognya. Melihat bagaimana ancurnya cha ini, saya jadi gregetan soalnya. Ya udah saya perbaiki dan mempublis ulang.**

 **Lagi pula ini saja melakukannya untuk memperjelas apa yang memang seharusnya diperjelas. Fic ini akan saya jadikan projek tetap mulai dari sekarang.**

 **Dan fic ini murni AU, hasil imajinasi saya sendiri. Memang sih sedikit agak sama unsur dengan fic 'Tomodachi' milik author 'Bad Sectro'. Namun, ini fic murni imajinasi saya sendiri.**

 **Den kejelasan akan ada di chap depan.**

 **Ohh yaahhh…**

 **Fic AS akan update antara besok atau dua hari lagi, disusul fic ini dan berikutnya TJoD.**

 **Dan satu hal lagi…**

 **Buat kalian penunggu fic dari Author 'KONOHAMARU22'  
saya dapat pesan dari dia, kalau dia untuk sementara akan Hiatus, dan akan mulai lagi saat sebelum atau saat awal bulan ramadan berlangsung.**

 **Itu saja.**

 **Give you response, and do not hesitate to give suggestion or critism.**

 **See you at the next time….**

 **Byee…**

 **Hyosuke : OUT**

 **R**

 **I**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	2. ARC-I :: Chapter 1

**A/N ::** Yoo …. Saya balik lagi nih. Oke, karena fic ini ternyata banyak juga yang dukung. Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalau Fic yang ini akan saya lanjutkan. Oke mungkin hanya itu saja, selebihnya nanti ada di bawah. So, Happy Reading.

 **::**

 **Title :: Jinsei no Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :: I Never Admitted Ownership of  
Naruto™ and Highschool DxD™**

 **Genre :: A** dventure, **F** antasy, **D** rama, **S** upranatural, **F** riendship, **F** amily, **H** urt/ **C** omfort, **R** omance, slice **H** umor

 **Warning ::** AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Abal, Gaje. StrongNaruNaru.

 **Enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o0**

' **ARC-I'**

' _ **Chapter 1 :: Hati yang mulai membeku'**_

::

::

Tubuh itu kini terdiam dengan kaku, bak seperti patung yang memang sudah terpahat dalam posisi yang dibuat seharusnya. Wajahnya kini tengah menunjukkan rasa shock penuh ketidak percayaan. Mata indah berwarna biru itu, kini terlihat membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat apa yang kini sedang terjadi di hadapan matanya.

Terdiam mematung, saat beberapa meter di depannya, dia bisa melihat dua orang dengan gender berbeda tengah berjalan dengan santainya sambil saling bergandengan tangan. Kemesraan dan kebahagiaan sangat terlihat jelas dari ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh dua sosok yang kini tengah menghabiskan malam mereka.

Namikaze Naruto, sosok yang sedari tadi melihat kemesraan keduanya dari kejauhan merasa sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini dia lihat. Rasa sesak mulai melingkupi setiap rongga dadanya, melihat kemesraan dari dua insan yang tengah menikmati jalan malam mereka. Tanpa sadar dia kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti pergerakan kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih dari belakang.

Ekspresi tidak percaya yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, kini telah menghilang. Ekspresinya kini terlihat keras. Tangan yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya, kini mulai terkepal dengan kuat hingga membuat kulit dan buku tangannya memutih.

Dari tempatnya sekarang, sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar perbincangan diantara dua sosok sejoli itu. Meski jarak dirinya dengan dua sejoli itu terpaut lumayan jauh, dia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas obrolan diantara mereka berdua.

"Bukankah hari ini sangat menyenangkan, Ne~ … Issei-kun?" Perempuan dengan surai merah crimson yang tergerai itu berujar dengan penuh rasa bahagia menatap pemuda bersurai cokelat yang berjalan disampingnya. Sosok pemuda disampingnya yang bernama Issei itu, mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum lebar menatap perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar, Rias-senpai... Hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan"

Perepuan disampingnya terlihat langsung cemberut saat pemuda disampingnya masih saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan senpai. Meski terlihat sorot matanya juga menunjukkan rasa senang, mendengar jawaban pemuda disampingnya.

"Mou~... Kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai, Issei-kun ... Kita ini sepasang kekasih, jadi panggil aku sebagaimana seharusnya."

Bagai tersambar petir, Naruto kembali terdiam mematung saat perempuan yang merajuk mendeklarasikan sebuah pengakuan kepemilikan pada pemuda yang bernama Issei itu. Rasa sakit di dadanya kini mulai menjadi-jadi, dan secara perlahan Naruto mulai termakan oleh emosi yang mulai menyeruak keluar.

Aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh Naruto, matanya kini terpejam dengan kuat, saat semua emosi negatif mulai menguar dengan liar dalam dirinya. Dan saat dia membuka matanya kembali, pemandangan didepannya kali ini sudah membuat kesabaran dari sang Namikaze habis. Aura mengerikan semakin membuat Naruto termakan rasa benci, saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia bisa melihat kedua sejoli itu tengah berciuman dengan mesranya.

"Kalian... KEPARAT KALIAN BEDUA."

 _ **'BOOMMMM'**_

Dan semua menjadi gelap seketika saat sebuah ledakan aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

 **0o0o0**

Tubuh Naruto langsung terlonjak seketika, matanya kini dengan cepat terbuka lebar. Napasnya kini terdengar memburu, terengah-engah, dengan Jntung yang berpacu dua kali lipat. Keringat dingin kini juga membasahi wajahnya. _"Hahhh... Hahhh... Hanya…. mimpi."_

Naruto langsung menghela napas panjang, untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah dirinya tersadar dari mimpi buruk mengenai kejadian dimana dia mengalami dia mengalami kehancuran diri akibat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh mantan Tunangannya. Tangan yang sebelumnya hanya menganggur, kini terangkat dan dia gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya.

 _"Kenapa sangat sulit sekali untuk melupakannya..."_

"Onii-chan…. Daijobu?"

Naruto yang sebelumnya masih tenggelam dalam alam fikirannya, langsung terlonjak kaget saat suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telinganya, menyeruak masuk ke telinganya. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memutar kepalanya masih dalam posisi terbaring itu. dan saat itulah dia kini bisa melihat, wajah cantik dengan surai pirang panjang yang menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya, dan sosok yang mempunyai iris mata berwarna biru indah yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Naruto sempat mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sosok perempuan itu. Kesadaran sepertinya masih belumlah masuk kedalam tubuhnya secara penuh. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah sekelilingnya untuk memastikan dimana dia sekarang ini, dan dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya kini masih berada di atap sekolah. Dan juga dia kini baru sadar kalau dirinya kini tengah terbaring dengan kepala yang berada dalam pangkuan dari sosok perempuan yang merupakan kembarannya.

Naruto menghela napasnya sesaat setelah kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Dia kemudian langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan langsung menghadap ke arah kembarannya yang kini tengah terduduk disampingnya. Dan memberikannya senyum lembut "Daijobu, Naruko... Tak usah khawatir." Dengan lembut, Naruto berujar dan mengusap pucuk kepala adik kembarnya itu.

Namun, raut kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruko sama sekali belum menghilang meski Naruto sudah mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Naruko masih saja menatap drinya dengan khawatir, ditambah dia kini bisa melihat sorot aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh mata indah milik Naruko. Kini giliran Naruto yang sangat khawatir melihat kondisi dari Naruko.

"H-Heyy …. Kau ba-…."

' _ **Plak'**_

Apapun yang akan dia katakan, sama sekali tak akan bisa Naruto selesaikan, saat dia menerima sebuah tamparan pada pipinya. Naruto sangat terkejut, saat ternyata adiknya dengan secara tiba-tiba saja langsung menamparnya tanpa memberikan sebuah peringatan. Meski tamparan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan, dia masih sangatlah terkejut. Dengan perlahan, Naruto kembali menatap ke arah Naruko yang kini matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak berkata yang sebenarnya padaku?" Suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruko kini terdengar bergetar, emosi kental yang sangat bisa Naruto rasakan namun tidak bisa dia mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu Naruko…. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan bohong padaku…. Kenapa…. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku…. Kenapa kau hanya menyimpan masalah ini sendirian, Onii-chan…." Suara Naruko kian bergetar ditambah dengan luapan emosi yang semakin membuncah.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruko barusan, langsung ingin buka suara. Namun, Bibirnya yang semula sudah terbuka itu langsung kembali terkatup, saat Naruto teringat akan perkataan dari Sairaorg sebelumnya. Dia langsung menghela napasnya, saat dia sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan dari Naruko.

"Jawab aku, Onii-chan…. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menceritakan semuanya padaku?" Naruko kembali angkat suara dan mendesak kakaknya untuk bercerita.

Naruto kembali menghela napasnya, dia kemudian menatap secara langsung pada mata biru Naruko yang sangat identik dengannya itu. Sebenarnya, alasan Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada Naruko adalah hal yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Dia tidak pernah bercerita karena dia tidak mau membuat kembarannya itu khawatir, dan ikut sedih hanya karena dirinya.

Melihat Naruko yang merana dan bersedih sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau melibatkan Naruko dengan masalahnya karena itulah dia tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan setiap masalah yang selalu dia alami, cukup dia yang merasakan rasa sakitnya, dan dia hanya ingin adiknya itu selalu tersenyum dan bahagia seperti biasanya bukan bersedih hanya karena dirinya.

Naruto menghela napas, saat Naruko terus mendesaknya dan terus menatap penuh tuntutan pada dirinya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan apa yang selalu dia lakukan jika adiknya ini sudah seperti sekarang ini. Naruto kemudian langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap puncuk kepala Naruko kembali.

Naruko sempat ingin menepis tangan kakaknya itu. Namun, sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu membuat Naruko terdiam, saat Naruto kini menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Wajah mereka kini hanya terpaut beberapa senti, bahkan ujung hidung mereka kini sudah saling bersentuhan. Naruko bungkam, dia tidak bisa untuk berkata-kata saat Naruto sudah melakukan hal ini seperti ini.

Yah, Naruko tak pernah bisa untuk melawan bahkan untuk bergerak saja dia serasa kaku seperti patung, saat Naruto sudah memperlakukannya seperti sekarang ini. Apalagi dihadapkan dengan mata biru indah yang menenangkan itu, dari jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi seperti ini. itu semakin membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Maafkan aku, Naruko…. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu." Naruto berujar dengan lembut, namun sarat akan penyesalan pada intonasinya. Naruko sendiri kini hanya diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan memilih untuk mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir…. Cukup aku yang merasakan sakit ini, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih hanya karena masalahku…."

"T-Tapi-…." Naruko sangat ingin sekali menyela perkataan dari saudara kembarnya ini, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa kembali berkata saat Naruto tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk angkat suara.

"Sssttttt…. Aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan, Naruko…." Naruko langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "….Maukah kau berjanji padaku, Naruko?" Dengan ragu Naruko menatap langsung mata biru milik Naruto.

Naruto langsung menarik kembali kepalanya, meski jarak di antara keduanya masih terpaut sangatlah dekat. Dan sebuah senyum lembut langsung diberikan oleh Naruto pada Naruko, "Berjanjilah untuk terus tersenyum dan bahagia untukku."

Naruko terdiam, mata birunya kini melebar saat mendengar sebuah janji yang harus dia buat itu. Dia kini menjadi sangat ragu, tersenyum dan bahagia disaat kakak kembarnya sedang menderita bukanlah sebuah hal yang dapat dilakukan dengan mudah. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto lebih dari apapun, Melihat kesedihannya saja dia sangatlah tidaklah tahan, bagaimana dia bisa untuk menyetujui untuk berjanji.

Naruto terus menunggu jawaban dari Naruko dengan sabar. Senyum lembut bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Tangan kanannya kini dia angkat dengan jari kelingking yang teracung ke arah Naruko. "Janji?"

Naruko yang memang tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa, langsung mengangkat tangannya juga dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Naruto. Senyum juga kini mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Janji."

Senyum Naruto kian melebar, tangannya kini kembali terangkat dan langsung mengusap kepala Naruko dengan lembut "Itu baru adikku."

Naruko tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang, saat dia kembali merasakan sifat kelembutan yang ditunjukkan Naruto terhadap dirinya. Dan da sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti ini. sejak Naruto bertunangan dengan Rias, Naruko sudah sangatlah jarang merasakan perlakuan lembut dari Naruto, karena dia selalu dibuat sibuk dengan mantan tunangannya itu.

Ditambah lagi, sudah satu minggu ini Naruko tidak bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya ini. dalam waktu Seminggu, keberadaan Naruto menghilang begitu saja, seperti ditelan oleh bumi. Naruto menghilang tanpa adanya kabar selama seminggu penuh. Naruko sangat khawatir saat dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Naruto dimanapun.

Dan saat dia mendengar bahwa Naruto mendapatkan pengkhianatan dari Tunangannya, Hati Naruko serasa sangatlah hancur. Dunianya seakan runtuh saat mengetahui fakta menyakitkan yang baru dia sadari sekarang. Dia sangat mengerti kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat dalam waktu seminggu ini.

Dengan rasa panik, marah, kecewa, dan khawatir yang bercampur aduk, dia terus mencari Naruto. dia mencari tanpa mengenal kata lelah. Dan saat secercah cahaya datang, setelah Sairaorg mengatakan kalau Naruto kini berada di sekolah ini, membuat perasaannya semakin campur aduk. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke tempat Naruto yang kini tengah menunggunya.

Dan saat melihat kakaknya itu, hatinya kembali serasa teriris. Melihat wajah dari Naruto yang terlihat sangatlah pucat, dan sangat sarat akan kesedihan itu membuatnya semakin sakit. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk sosok Naruto yang sangat rapuh itu sekarang juga. Tapi melihatnya yang tengah tertidur itu, membuatnya sama sekali tidak tega untuk mengganggunya.

Dan dengan sabar dia memilih untuk menunggunya. Dan sampai saat ini, akhirnya dia bisa merasa tenang dan tidak bisa mengembangkan senyumnya, melihat Naruto yang sedikitnya sudah bisa mengembangkan senyum lembutnya, dan bisa kembali bersikap lembut padanya. Dia kini sama sekali tidak bisa untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari sosok Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya itu.

"Jadi…." Naruto kembali memulai angkat suara "….jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto kemudain mengangkat tangannya dan melihat sebuah jam yang kini sudah melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, alisnya seketika bertaut saat melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jarum jamnya. Dia dengan cepat kemudian memutar kepalanya dan menatap Naruko dengan satu alis terangkat.

"... Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini, Naruko?" Naruto langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada Naruko dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ummm…." Naruko kini langsung memasang pose berpikir. Mengingat berapa lama dia sudah berada disini "…. Kalau tidak salah, 3 jam."

Mata Naruto langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Mendengar penuturan polos yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruko "Kau sudah disini, dan menjadi bantalan untukku selama Tiga Jam penuh?" Naruko kini hanya bisa tertawa dan langsung mengangguk dengan gugupnya.

"Tehe~…"

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kembali, dan helaan napas berat terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. "Hahhh…. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membangunkanku, Naruko…. Bukan saja kau sudah membolos jam pelajaran, kau juga mati kebosanan karena menungguku sedari tadi. Seharunya kau membangunkanku saat kau sampai disini."

Naruko langsung tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah Naruto "Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu, Nii-chan…. Kau sangat terlihat nyenyak, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak membangunkanmu, dan lebih menunggu saja…. Dan lagi tiga jam itu waktu yang singkat menurutku." Ujar Naruko. Naruto kembali menghela napasnya mendengar jawaban dari Naruko.

"Hahhh …. Kau ini. tiga jam bukanlagi sebentar namanya." Naruto mendengus dengan tingkah laku dari Naruko ini

"Baiklah…. karena kau sudah tidak ada jadwal hari ini, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen…. Bagaimana? Anggap saja ini untuk latihan kencanmu." Penawaran itu langsung direspon dengan cepat oleh Naruko. Dengan penuh semangat dan binar kesenangan, Dia langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera pergi. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kembali kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah dari adik kembarnya ini.

" _Setidaknya ini lebih baik…."_ Pikir Naruto.

' _ **Disaat bersamaan di 'Underworld'**_

Sirzechs Lucifer, tidak akan ada yang tidak mengenal sosok iblis yang satu ini, sang Iblis penyandang gelar Lucifer, keturunan dari keluarga Gremory. Sang Iblis terhormat yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh Fraksi. Sang pengendali terkuat dan sempurna dari _**'Power of Destruction'**_ ini tidak pernah menyangka dan tidak pernah sama sekali memperkirakan hal semacam ini akan terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

Wajahnya yang selalu ramah di setiap kesempatan apapun itu, kini sudah menghilang dari wajahnya. Wajah tampannya kini tengah menunjukkan raut kemarahan yang sangat jelas kentara ditunjukkan oleh guratan di wajahnya yang mengeras. Mata dengan iris Blue-Green miliknya kini juga berkilat tajam penuh rasa emosi tinggi.

Jika dia ditanya apa hal yang sangat dia benci, dengan tegas dia akan menjawab Kekecewaan. Sirzechs sangat membenci apa yang namanya Kecewa, baik itu dikecewakan atau mengecewakan, yang jelas dia sangatlah membenci dengan kata sifat satu tersebut. Dan karena rasa kecewa inilah dia kini merasakan sebuah kemarahan yang sudah lama tidak lagi dia keluarkan.

Sementara itu, satu sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Seorang wanita dengan surai Perak panjang dan memakai pakaian khas maid kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Raut wajah yang di tunjukan perempuan itu kini terlihat datar namun sangat serius, selain itu tak ada ekspresi berarti yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Meski kini dia dihadapkan dengan sosok Sirzechs yang tengah dalam tingkat kemarahan tinggi itu.

Dia sebenarnya sangat mengerti betul dengan kemarahan yang kini ditunjukkan oleh iblis yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu. Sebelumnya, Sirzechs memang sudah termakan akan rasa kekecewaan saat Namikaze Naruto, yang merupakan tunangan dari adik iparnya, mendatangi keluarga Gremory satu minggu yang lalu. Dan saat dia datang secara langsung, dia mengatakan bahwa membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Rias yang sebelumnya sudah terjalin selama 2 tahun lamanya, tanpa mengatakan sebab apa yang membuatnya membatalkan pertunangan itu.

Sejak saat itu juga, Sirzechs dengan secara langsung, memintanya untuk terus mengawasi gerak-gerik dari Naruto. Mengerti dengan rasa penasaran dari sang Suami, Grayfia yang memang juga sama penasarannya, menerima misi itu, dan dalam waktu seminggu dia terus mengawasi dan memata-matai Naruto. Pada awalnya, dia memang tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun, selain selalu melihat Naruto yang selalu bersedih setiap harinya, dan selalu melamun seperti tengah dihantam sebuah dilema tinggi.

Namun, setelah satu minggu dia terus mengawasinya, rasa penasaran yang sebelumnya terus menghantuinya terbayar, saat dia menguping pembicaraan diantara Naruto dan juga Sairaorg. Dan mendengar pengakuan Naruto secara gamblang membuatnya sangatlah terkejut. Dan entah kenapa, rasa kekecewaannya terhadap Naruto langsung menghilang seketika, tergantikan dengan rasa iba. Setelah rasa penasarannya terjawab, dia langsung pergi untuk segera melaporkannya kepada Sang Suami.

Awal dia bercerita sama sekali tidak membuat Sirzechs tertarik, bahkan dia tidak peduli lagi dengan bagaimana keadaan dari Naruto. Namun, saat dia menceritakan bahwa dia sudah tau mengenai alasan kenapa Naruto memutuskan tali pertunangannya dengan Rias, Tak ada hal yang bisa digambarkan kecuali rasa murka dan terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh Sirzechs. Bahkan mungkin dia masih belum mempercayai kebenaran yang baru saja dia dengar.

Grayfia sangat mengerti betul, hal seperti ini memanglah akan sangat sulit diterima oleh akal. Bahkan dia sama dengan Sirzechs, masih belum mempercayai mengenai kebenaran dari seluruh cerita ini. dan yang paling membuatnya tidak percaya adalah hal memalukan yang sudah dilakukan oleh adik iparnya sendiri. Lamunan Graydia terpotong, dan dia sedikit terlonjak, saat Sirzechs memulai kembali angkat suara.

"Apakah semua yang kau katakan itu benar, Grayfia?" Grayfia sedikit berjinjit saat mendengar perkataan dengan nada dingin dan penuh kemarahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sirzechs. Dia bahan sedikit gemetar saat dia bisa merasakan tekanan energy dari Sirzechs mulai meningkat.

"I-Itu benar Shirzechs-sama…. Saya mendengar dengan sangat jelas, pembicaraan antara Naruto dengan Sairaorg mengenai alasannya membatalkan pertunangan itu." Grayfia menjawab dengan tegas dan lugas. Disaat seperti ini, hanya dengan bersikap formallah dia harus berhadapan dengan sang suami.

Killing Intens yang dikeluarkan Sirzechs semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar konfirmasi dari Grayfia. Jujur, ingin sekali Grayfia memeluk suaminya itu dan menenangkannya, namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi, karena Sirzechs kembali angkat suaranya.

"Temui Naruto sekarang…. Dan katakan padanya untuk menemuiku, Segera." Dan perkataan mutlak dari Sirzechs barusan membuat Grayfia kembali tidak berkutik, dia mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir miliknya, meninggalkan Sirzechs yang kini tengah mencoba menahan emosinya. Tangannya kini terkepal kuat, dan tanpa bisa menahan emosinya dia langsung memukul meja di hadapannya.

' _ **BRAKK'**_

" _SIAAALLLL….."_

 **0o0o0**

Keadaan di sekolah khusus untuk para mahluk supranatural itu, kini menjadi sangatlah menegangkan. Semua murid kini berada dalam keadaan shock berat dengan rasa takut yang mulai menyeruak dalam diri mereka, setelah mereka menyaksikan kejadian mengejutkan yang kini tengah terjadi di areal lapangan sekolah.

Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah mengira dia akan dipertemukan dengan sang Mantan tunangan disaat dia sduah tidak ingin lagi untuk melihatnya. Awalnya Naruto mengira dia dan Naruko dapat pergi meninggalkan areal sekolah dengan tenang. Meski dia hampir tidak dapat menahan kemarahan dari adik kembarnya, saat dia kembali menerima ejekan, dan cacian dari setiap penghuni dari para penghuni sekolah ini.

Memang, sejak Naruto menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, sedari awal dia selalu mendapatkan sebuah cacian akibat status yang dia buat dengan secara disengaja. Dia selalu mejadi bahan hinaan karena dia menjadi siswa manusia yang selalu payah disegala bidang pelajaran materi ataupun teori. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedikit disanjung, karena dia sangat berbakat dalam hal medis dan juga teknik penyegelannya.

Naruto harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk meredakan emosi dari adiknya itu. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah berjalan bersama dengan Naruko saat sedang berada di sekolah. Karena, Naruto selalu merahasiakan kalau dia selalu di caci oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah pada Naruko.

Untunglah dia masih bisa menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka semua hanya tidak mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. Yah, semua murid di sekolah ini sama sekali tidak mengetahui status Naruto yang sebenarnya. Karena Naruto yang selalu menutup-nutupinya, dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menunjukkannya.

Dan kini, hal yang tidak dapat diperkiraan oleh Naruto dan Naruko sebelumnya adalah kehadiran dari sang mantan tunangan Naruto, _**Rias Gremory**_. Saat baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki di areal lapang di depan sekolah. Rias tanpa diduga tengah berada disana beserta dengan kelompoknya. Dan saat dia melihat kedatangan dari Naruto, Rias tanpa buang waktu langsung mendekat kearah Naruto dan Naruko dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Saat Naruto kembali dihadapkan dengan wajah dari perempuan itu, tanpa sadar kemarahannya kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya. Melihat bagaimana perempuan itu memasang wajah bahagia seolah-olah tidak mempunyai dosa, benar-benar sudah membuat dirinya muak. Namun, sebagai seorang putra dari Kage, dan juga karena dia merupakan seorang kapten dari satuan ANBU, dia masih bisa untuk menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Tapi, lain Naruto lain juga Naruko.

Naruto memang masih bisa terlihat menahan dirinya, dan kini terlihat tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Namun, dengan Naruko, saat melihat sosok Rias yang mendekat dengan tersenyum lebar seperti itu, membuat kemarahan yang sudah dia tahan-tahan sebelumnya kini mulai mengambang kepermukaan. Ekspresi marah dalam dirinya kini langsung terwakili dengan mimik wajahnya.

Baru saja dia akan melangkah untuk memberikan pelajaran dan cercaan pada Rias, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menahan dirinya dengan memegang dan meremas pundaknya perlahan. Naruko berbalik dan menatap dengan marah pada saudaranya itu yang kini malah menahannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Rias. "Tenangkan dirimu, Naruko…. Biar aku yang mengurus urusanku ini."

Nada datar tak berintonasi yang dikeluarkan saudaranya itu, membuat Naruko langsung bungkam seketika. Dia tak berani lagi untuk membantah perkataan dari Naruto, meski dia sangat ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada perempuan menjijikkan di depannya ini, tapi perkataan menuntut dari kakaknya itu sudah membuatnya terdiam.

"Naruto-kun…" Rasa kemarahan Naruko hampir kembali keluar saat mendengar panggilan dengan nada manja yang dikeluarkan oleh Rias. Andai Naruto tidak kembali menahannya, Naruko sudah pasti membungkam mulut dari wanita yang sangat menjijikkan menurutnya.

"Naruko…." Naruko langsung menatap kearah kakaknya "…. Lepaskan Fuin penekan ditubuhku. Sekarang" Perintah mutlak itu sedikit membuat Naruko terkejut. Kakaknya memang pernah memintanya untuk menyegel sebagian chakranya. Dan saat kini kakaknya meminta dirinya untuk melepaskan Fuin itu membuatnya sangatlah terkejut. Namun saat dia mendapat tatapan yang menenangkan dari kakaknya, Naruko tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Tangannya kini terangkat dan membentuk satu buah insou.

' _ **Fuin : Kai'**_

Tak ada sesuatu yang spesial terjadi saat Naruko sudah mengucapkan pelepasan Fuin. Namun secara samar-samar, aura yang kini dikeluarkan Naruto sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Naruto sedikit memberikan senyum pada Naruko sesaat, dan kembali berekspresi datar menatap ke arah depan, dimana Rias dan juga kelompoknya sudah memangkas jarak diantara mereka.

"Berhenti…." Rias dan juga kelompoknya sedikit terkejut saat Naruto dengan nada datar menyuruh dirinya berhenti. Rias yang awalnya terkejut langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memasang senyumnya, dan kembali melangkah untuk mendekati tunangannya itu.

"Kau ini kena-…"

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti, Gremory…." Naruto dengan datar dan penuh penekanan memotong perkataan dari Rias yang kini langsung terdiam dengan ekspresi shock "…. Jangan…. Berani…. Melangkah mendekatiku." Naruto kembali berujar dengan penekanan penuh pada setiap perkataannya. Wajahnya kini benar-benar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"A-Apa…. A-Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya, dan masih memasang ekspresi datar yang tidak menyiratkan emosi sedikitpun. Perlakuan dari Naruto itu sungguh membuat Rias sangat terkejut. Sepanjang dirinya mengenal Naruto, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu dingin yang ditunjukkan oleh tunangannya itu.

Semua murid yang kebetulan dapat mendengar pertikaian itu kini mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan meninggalkan aktivitas mereka untuk melihat kejadian mengejutkan yang kini tengah terjadi. Naruto yang kini menjadi bahan tatapan oleh seluruh murid hanya mengacuhkannya, dia kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruko yang masih menatap tajam pada Rias.

"Naruko…. Sebaiknya kau pulang duluan." Perkataan dengan nada perintah itu langsung mengalihkan Naruko dari perhatiannya pada Rias. "Biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah ini…."

"T-Tapi …."

' _ **Kagebunshin no Jutsu'**_

Semua orang kini kembali dibuat terkejut saat sebuah kepulan asap di samping Naruto kini menghilang dan menampakkan wujud copian dari Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Naruko. Bunshin itu lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"O-Onii-…"

' _ **Sring'**_

Naruko dan bunshinnya kini sudah menghilang dari tempatnya tadi berdiri, disertai dengan kilatan kuning. Semua siswa dan siswi kini kembali dilanda shock berat dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya, dan masih juga mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya menatap pada Rias yang kini masih terdiam mematung akibat rasa keterkejutannya.

"Ingat ini baik-baik…." Naruto kembali memulai bicara, membuat Rias yang sebelumnya masih terkejut, mendongak menatap langsung pada Naruto, "….Jangan pernah lagi kau menemuiku, Gremory." Ujar Naruto masih dengan nada datar.

"A-Apa… sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Bukan urusanmu…"

Rias kembali dibuat terdiam dengan perkataan tajam yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Setiap perkataan yang dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, kini benar-benar membuatnya sangat terguncang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa tunangannya akan memperlakukannya dengan begitu dingin. Tanpa sadar, dia kini mulai melangkah mundur.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Naruto…." kali ini Akeno yang sudah tersulut dengan emosi mulai angkat suara "….Rias ini adalah tunanganmu…. Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti ini?"

Ekspresi Naruto masihlah terlihat datar, tak ada perubahan berarti yang dikeluarkan oleh wajahnya setelah mendengarkan perkataan dari Akeno barusan. "Urus saja, urusanmu sendiri, Himejima…."

Kali ini giliran Akeno yang dibuat terkejut, bahkan mungkin seluruh penghuni sekolah kini merasa sangat terkejut saat Naruto membalas perkataan Akeno dengan sebegitu dinginnya.

"….Satu hal lagi…." Kali ini perhatiannya teralih kepada Rias "…. Apakah kau belum mendapatkan kabar tentang status, dari Sirzechs-san?"

Rias kebingungan dengan perkataan yang Naruto lontarkan "Status… status apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto semakin menatap datar ke arah Rias, dengan satu alis kini terangkat. "Ohh…. Aku lupa, kalau kau sangatlah sibuk…. Sampai kesibukan itu membuatmu tidak bisa menemui keluargamu sendiri…. Bodohnya aku melupakannya."

Rias yang semakin dibuat tidak mengerti, setiap pernyataan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Naruto serasa mengambang dan sangat tidak bisa dia mengerti. Dia kini mulai melangkah ke arah Naruto, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar kerah Rias.

"Sebenarnya…. Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" nada yang dikeluarkan Rias kini terdengar sangat frustrasi, "…. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini…. dan… dan sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Rias terus berkata sambil mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan padamu…." Dan pernyataan dari Naruto barusan menghentikan Rias untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi "…. sebaiknya kau urus saja kesibukanmu, dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga…."

Rias tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, sekarang ini. Perkataan dari Naruto barusan benar-benar sangat menusuk hatinya. Kakinya kini mulai melemas, dan tanpa sadar dia kini sudah jatuh terduduk di tanah. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Rias. Dia kini malah dengan acuhnya berjalan dan melewati Rias tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya. Perlakuan itu semakin membuat Rias sakit, dan isak tangis kini mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto yang semula akan berjalan untuk meninggalkan sekolah, kembali tak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya setelah di hadapannya kini, Akeno, Koneko, dan juga Kiba, yang merupakan anggota dari kelompok Rias menghadangi jalannya plus dengan tatapan kemarahan mereka. Naruto hanya menatap datar ke arah tiga sosok didepannya.

"Jangan halangi jalanku…."

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, Namikaze…. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Rias." Akeno yang memang sudah termakan oleh emosi berujar dengan tajam penuh kebencian pada sosok Naruto.

"Lantas…. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tak ada ekspresi tertarik dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, dia masih menatap datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun pada tiga sosok di depannya.

"Kauu…."

"RIAS-SENPAI…"

Teriakan penuh dengan rasa khawatir dari arah belakang, langsung mengalihkan perhatian semuanya, kecuali Naruto yang kini hanya terdiam dengan mata terpejam saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya itu. Dibelakang dirinya, kini sosok seorang pemuda yang merupakan Hyoudou Issei, tengah berlari dan mendekat kearah Rias yang kini tengah terisak dan masih terduduk di tanah.

"Rias-senpai…. Kau baik-baik saja…. Siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" Issei langsung melontarkan pertanyaan dengan beruntun ditambah dengan nada khawatirnya, saat melihat Rias yang kini masih menangis, sambil kini tengah berjongkok disamping Rias. Sementara Naruto, dia hanya menengokkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya melihat kejadian barusan.

Issei yang sudah termakan emosi, langsung bangkit dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan murka untuk menemukan siapa dalang dari tangisan Rias saat ini. "Siapa…. SIAPA YANG SUDAH MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS…. SIAPA?" Teriakannya dengan jelas dapat didengar oleh seluruh penghuni dari sekolah ini.

"Pahlawan kesiangan eh?" Issei langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar perkataan dengan intonasi mengejek barusan. Tatapannya kini terhenti pada sosok Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri memunggungi dirinya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Namikaze?" Issei berkata dengan desisan tajam pada sosok yang sangat dia kenali sebagai Naruto.

Naruto sendiri kini langsung memutar tubuhnya, dan menatap datar pada Issei yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Rias. "Menurutmu?"

"Kauu…. Kenapa kau malah diam saja disaat tunanganmu sedang menangis seperti ini, haahhh?"

"Memangnya…. Apa pedulimu, hmmmm…. Lagipula untuk apa aku memperdulikannya, jika akulah penyebab dari tangisan yang kini dia keluarkan?"

Perkataan barusan membuat Issei terkejut, apalagi melihat Naruto yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli seperti itu. Kemarahan kini mulai menyeruak dalam dirinya, dia benar-benar sangat murka dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto pada Rias.

"Kau…. Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, NAMIKAZE."

 _ **[BOOST]**_

Sebuah suara mekanik langsung terdengar dari tangan kiri Issei, yang kini sudah terselimuti oleh aura berwarna merah. Saat aura itu menghilang, tangan kirinya kini sudah terbungkus dengan sebuah gauntlet yang menyerupai cakar naga. ' _ **Sacred Gear',**_ yang merupakan satu dari 13 longinus. _**'BOOSTED GEAR'**_.

Naruto yang melihat itu, sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sedikitpun. Dia masih berdiri dengan tenang dengan tatapan datar pada Issei yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Kau benar-benar akan membayarnya. keparat"

Namun, perkataan penuh desisan, dan tekanan energi yang dikeluarkan Issei, sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto takut, bahkan dia masih tetap bisa tenang meski kini Issei terus meningkatkan tekanan energi miliknya. Issei semakin dibuat muak saat melihat tatapan datar yang terlihat merendahkan dari Naruto.

Kemarahan yang memang sudah tidak dapat Issei bendung, membuatnya langsung melesat ke arah Naruto untuk segera memberikan pemuda itu pelajaran. Di setiap langkah larinya, tekanan auranya semakin meningkat setelah Sacred Gear miliknya terus memberikan dan meningkatkan energi miliknya.

 _ **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**_

Saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tenangnya, Issei langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan bertenaga penuh untuk memukul wajah dari Naruto. "Rasakan ini…. Sialan."

Namun, rasa percaya diri yang ditunjukkan Issei, saat dia dengan yakin dapat menghajar pemuda didepannya ini langsung menguap. Tergantikan dengan keterkejutan saat pukulan dengan tenaga penuhnya, bisa ditahan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh Naruto dengan satu tangan. Dan ditangan Naruto yang kini menahan pukulannya sudah tertutupi oleh sebuah aura berpendar biru.

"A-Apa…?" Rasa shock langsung mendera hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini, melihat pukulan dengan aura mengerikan dari sang Sekiryuutei, dapat ditahan dengan begitu mudahnya, hanya dengan satu tangan. Tatapan Naruto kini menajam, menatap pada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau pikir, serangan seperti itu dapat melukaiku…." Suara Naruto terdengar sangat dingin, menusuk "…. Jangan harap, hal itu bisa terjadi."

Naruto dengan cepat langsung menarik tangan Issei yang terbalut Gauntlet itu, menghempaskannya, dan langsung memberikan sebuah pukulan pada perut Issei dengan kuat. Issei yang masih terkejut, terkena dengan telak. Membuatnya langsung terpental kebelakang. Dan langsung tersungkur dengan posisi tidak elit setelah dia terseret beberapa meter akibat pukulan dari Naruto.

"ISSEI…" Rias dan juga kelompoknya langsung berteriak melihat Issei yang kini masih tersungkur. Akeno yang juga sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya juga ikut menyerang. Sebuah lingkaran sihir kini tercipta ditangannya. Akeno kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Naruto yang merasakan tekanan energi yang meningkat dari belakangnya, menengokkan kepalanya. Dan dia bisa melihat Akeno yang sudah menyiapkan serangannya. Diatas dirinya kini sebuah lingkaran sihir berlapis berwarna kuning tercipta. "MATILAH KAU…."

Naruto hanya mendongak dengan malasnya, dan seluruh murid di sekolah langsung bergidig ngeri saat serangan Petir kuat dari Akeno menciptakan ledakan besar saat menemui sasarannya. Kepuasan langsung menyeruak dalam diri Akeno melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak menghindar, dan membuatnya terkena dengan telak serangannya.

Sementara dengan Rias, entahlah dengan dirinya, dia kini hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian didepannya sekarang ini. Perasaan dilema dia rasakan saat melihat kejadian ini. dan dengan Issei yang baru bangkit dari acara tersungkurnya tengah memasang senyum puas melihat Naruto yang terkena dengan telak serangan Akeno.

Asap hitam tebal membumbung dari tempat Naruto, semua yang berada disana menunggu dengan rasa yang campur aduk. Namun, yang jelas mereka tengah penasaran dengan keadaan dari sang Namikaze muda ini. Asap kini kian menipis, dan semuanya kini tengah menunggu akhir dari semua ini.

Namun, keterkejutan kembali menghantam mereka semua, setelah melihat sosok Naruto yang terlihat masih berdiri dengan tegapnya setelah asap menghilang. Akeno bahkan lebih terkejut lagi, melihat kondisi Naruto yang baik-baik saja tanpa adanya luka sedikitpun setelah menerima serangan terkuatnya.

Namun, keterkejutan mereka semakin bertambah, saat melihat tangan kanan Naruto yang kini sudah tertutupi oleh percikan-percikan petir berwarna biru dan mengeluarkan suara bising seperti ribuan kicauan burung.

"Menyerangku dengan elemen petir, sama saja dengan kau memeberiku makanan secara gratis, Himejima…." Naruto kembali angkat suara dengan nada datarnya, sambil menghilangkan petir ditanganya dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari saku di dalam jaket miliknya. Akeno langsung menggeram dengan kesal mendengar perkataan dari Naruto barusan.

Naruto masih tetap datar seperti sebelumnya, namun dia kembali dibuat tergerak saat sebuah serangan kembali mengarah dari belakang arah belakang dirinya. Issei sudah siap dengan pukulannya kembali, naas, serangannya masih bisa dihindari oleh Naruto. dia kini sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, dan saat Issei sudah terpat berada di sampaingnya, Naruto langsung menghantamkan telapak tangannya dengan kuat pada pungung Issei.

' _ **DHUAK' 'Brakk'**_

"ARRGGHHHH…."

Issei kembali tersungkur setelah dengan telak terkena serangan Naruto, membuatnya dengan keras menghantam tanah dibawahnya sehingga menimbulkan retakan besar di tanah. Naruto kini masih berjongkok menekan telapak tangannya pada punggung Issei. Namun, dia kembali dibuat harus bersiaga setelah KIba juga ikut menyerang dirinya setelah dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Naruto berdiri, dia kemudian memainkan kunai bercabang tiganya dengan melempar-lemparkan dan menangkapnya. Kiba tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangan semua orang, Namun Naruto masih tenang, dia kemudan melemparkan sedikit tinggi kunainya ke udara, dan saat itulah Kiba kembali muncul didepannya dengan bersiap menyabitkan pedangnya.

"Terlalu lambat…"

Kiba terkejut, semuanya kembali dibuat terkejut setelah Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempatnya, membuat serangan Kiba hanya mengenai udara kosong. Namun, Rasa sakit langsung Kiba Rasakan, saat dia menerima sebuah pukulan dari atas dirinya. Dan disana sudah ada Naruto yang melakukan sebuah tendangan pemotong, dengan tumit kaki yang dengan telak mengenai kepala Kiba.

Kiba kini ikut tersungkur disamping Issei yang masih meringis. Naruto kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna, namun, dia kembali disambut dengan Koneko yang ikut menyerang dan sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulan super kuatnya. Naruto masih tenang ditempatnya, dia bahkan dengan santainya menahan pukulan bertenaga super Koneko dengan tangannya. Koneko terkejut, namun dia tidak bisa berkutik saat Naruto menariknya dan langsung memukul tengkuknya dengan cukup keras. Membuat kesadarannya langsung menghilang.

Semua yang menonton kembali dikejutkan dengan tumbangnya Koneko dan Kiba. Mereka kini benar tidak bisa menyangka bahwa seorang Namikaze Naruto bisa sangat semengerikan seperti sekarang. Naruto kembali mengacuhkan tatapan terkejut yang kini terarah padanya. Dan kini dia harus dibuat menghindar saat sebuah serangan petir kembali melesat dan siap menghantamnya dari arah kiri dan kanannya. Namun, sebelum serangan itu mengenainya, Naruto terlebih dahulu menghilang dari tempatnya.

Akeno mendecih melihat serangannya kembali gagal, namun keterkejutan hinggap pada dirinya saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. "Sebaiknya kau berpikir dua kali sebelum menghadapiku…. Himejima."

Naruto kemudian langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan jari teluncuknya pada Akeno yang dengan reflek dia langsung menatap kearah jari telunjuk Naruto dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Bersiap jika Naruto melancarkan serangnnya.

' _ **Utakata'**_

Setelah ucapan lirih dari Naruto barusan, tidak ada satu kejadian apapun. Akeno kini kebingungan dengan semua ini, namun kebingungannya berubah menjadi penuh keterkejutan setelah semua yang ada di sekelilingnya langsung berubah. Sosok Naruto kini menghilang, kemudian seluruh murid yang sebelumnya menonton juga ikut menghilang. Menyisakan dirinya, beserta dengan Rias, Issei, KIba, dan juga Koneko.

Baru saja dia akan melangkah untuk mendekati teman-temannya, kejadian mengejutkan kembali terjadi. Sosok Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko yang masih terbaring ditanah, langsung terangkat setelah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Akeno bisa melihat perut dari ketiganya sudah tertusuk oleh duri tajam yang mencuat dari tanah. Akeno akan berteriak, namun suaranya kembali tercekat setelah dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, batu dari langsit langsung menimpa mereka bertiga.

Darah, bercipratan kemana-mana. Tubuh dari ketiga temannya kini hancur, dengan organ dalam yang mulai keluar dari tubuh mereka. Otak yang bercerai berai setelah kepala dari mereka hancur tak berbentuk. Rasa mual mulai menyeruak naik dari perut dirinya melihat kejadian mengerikan di depan matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, kini perhatiannya teralih pada sosok Rias yang masih terduduk dengan pandangan kosong menatap dirinya.

"Ria-…"

' _ **Jrasss'**_

Suaranya kembali tercekat di tenggorokan, dan napasnya serasa berhenti saat melihat kepala Rias sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Akeno langsung ambruk dengan guncangan mental berat yang dia terima. Dunia ini kembali berputar dan kini semua sudah kembali Normal, Namun Akeno kini tengah terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar, dan tanpa bisa ditahan dia langsung pingsan.

"AKENO…" Rias berujar panik, dengan cepat dia langsung bangkit dan berlari mendekati tubuh pingsan Akeno. Dia sangat kebingungan setelah Akeno tiba-tiba saja, pingsan begitu saja. Padahal Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, dan hanya menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Akeno…. Akeno…."

Rias kini terduduk di samping tubuh Akeno dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya untuk menyadarkannya. Namun, itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Sementara Issei dan Kiba yang melihat kejadian barusan semakin tersulut emosi. Dengan cepat mereka berdua bangkit.

Kiba yang unggul dalam kecepatan langsung melesat maju. Naruto kembali bersiaga, dan langsung menahan serangan Kiba dengan menggunakan Kunai miliknya. KIba tidak sampai disitu, dia kembali menarik pedang miliknya dan terus melancarkan serangan beruntun pada Naruto yang bisa ditangkis menggunakan Kunainya. Naruto kemudian menangkis ayunan pedang Kiba dari samping, dan dia langsung mementalkannya, membuat keseimbangan KIba goyah. Memanfaatkan situasi, Naruto langsung menendang dagu Kiba, membuatnya tersungkur kembali. Naruto tidak berhenti, dia langsung mengangkat kakinya, dan menendang perut kiba dengan tumit kakinya. Membuat KIba meringis, dan tanah di bawahnya mengalami keretakan.

Naruto hanya menatap datar melihat Kiba di bawahnya yang kini tengah kesakitan. Tidak ada raut kasihan yang ditunjukkan oleh ekspresinya. Perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara mekanik dari arah depan, dan juga tekanan energi yang semakin meningkat drastis.

 _ **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**_

Aura merah dengan intensitas gila menguar dari tubuh Issei yang tenagh menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh kemurkaan. Suara mekanik yang menandakan bertambahnya kekuatan Issei terus bergema dengan nyaring di areal lapang ini. semua murid hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan Issei yang kini terlihat murka itu.

"Kau…. Kau AKAN MATI, NAMIKAZE!"

Naruto yang mengetahui Issei akan memasuki tahap kedua dari Sacred Gear miliknya dengan cepat bertindak. Dia langsung melemparkan Kunai di tangannya ke arah Issei, dengan cepat Kunai itu melesat dan mengincar bagian dada dari Issei. Kunai yang memang sudah di aliri chakra oleh Naruto membaut lajunya semakin tidak bisa diperkirakan.

Issei kembali dibuat terkejut, terlambat untuknya masuk kedalam mode _**'Balance Breaker'.**_ Dia dengan cepat menghentikan pengumpulan energinya, dan memilih untuk menghindar.

' _ **Sring' 'Tap'**_

Kejadian berikutnya, membuat semua orang terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Issei sendiri kini sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Beberapa centi dari wajahnya, sebuah putaran bola energi berwarna biru yang berdesing nyaring kini hanya terpaut beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan pastikan wajahmu akan hancur jika kau berani kembali mengambil tindakan, Sekiryuutei…." Suara dingin nan menusuk dari Naruto dengan jelas dapat Issei dengar. Membuat nyalinya sedikit menurun, mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit itu

"Dan ingat ini baik-baik…." Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa menjauhkan Bola energy itu dari dekat wajah Issei "….Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi, jika kau masih ingin merasakan nyawa dalam ragamu…. Dan jika kau masih berani untuk menggangguku, akan aku pastikan Welsh Dragon akan mencari reinkarnasi berikutnya."

Issei sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Melihat putaran bola didepan wajahnya dan dengan ancaman mengerikan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sudah membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Dan sepertinya, Rasa takut juga dirasakan oleh seluruh murid yang kini berada di sekolah ini. melihat bagaimana murid unggulan seperti sang Sekiryuutei dapat dipecundangi dengan sebegitu mudahnya, membuat mereka tanpa sadar merasakan ketakutan yang luar baisa. Apalagi saat mereka menyadari kesalahn mereka yang selalu mencaci dan mencerca Naruto.

Meski yang merasakan takut karena dosa mereka hanyalah para Iblis, dan Da-Tenshi. Tapi para penghuni dengan jenis yang berbeda juga mengalami ketakutan yang hampir sama dan merata. Dan dengan adanya kejadian ini, mereka bisa belajar untuk tidak menilai sesuatu dari tampang luarnya. Dan mereka juga berjanji pada diri untuk bisa mengontrol perkataan mereka.

Rasa ketakutan mereka terhadap Naruto, teralih saat sebuah suara dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di setiap penjuru sekolah mulai mengeluarkan suara.

" _ **Namikaze Naruto…. diharap untuk segera menghadap Kepala Sekolah."**_

Semua langsung dibuat menghela napas lega saat mendengar panggilan barusan. Naruto yang baru saja dipanggil, kini masih belum bergerak untuk merubah posisinya. Dan itu membuat Issei semakin bekeringat dingin. Setelah beberapa saat, decakan terdengar dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Bola energi di depannya kemudian mulai bercahaya dan mulai mengecil. Issei sempat ingin menghela napasnya lega, namun sebelum itu bisa terjadi, bola energi di tangan Naruto berubah menjadi ledakan. Daya kejutnya membuat Issei terhempas saat dia merasakan tekanannya menghantam wajahnya.

"Ingat perataan ku baik-baik…." Naruto kembali berkata dengan nada dinginnya. Issei hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. Setelah itu Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi ketampat kepala Sekolah sesuai denga perintahnya. Namun, sebuah panggilan membuatnya yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya kembali berhenti.

"Naruto-kun…."

Naruto hanya menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, tanpa sedikitpun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rias yang kini tengah berdiri menatap dirinya, dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia artikan. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu…. Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?"

Air mata kini mulai keluar dari mata indah milik Rias, Namun Naruto masih bertampang datar dengan lirikan acuh padanya. Dia kemudian kembali memutar kepalanya kedepan "Seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Gremory…"

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan tiba-tiba langsung menghilang disertai dengan kilatan cahaya berwarna kuning. Meninggalkan keramaian seluruh murid yang masih terdiam mematung, dan meninggalkan Rias yang kini sudah kembali menangis. Dan juga meninggalkan kekacauan yang sudah dia perbuat, di areal lapang sekolah.

 _ **0o0o0**_

Helaan napas berat dikeluarkan oleh Naruto begitu dia sampai di ruang kepala sekolah ini. Ingin sekali Naruto sekarang menjotos sang kepala sekolah yang kini tengah terduduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tidak ada yang salah memang jika mendengar ungkapan barusan, namun jika tambahannya adalah tatapan super menyebalkan dari sosok kepala sekolah dengan tatapan mengobservasi itu membuat Naruto sangat terganggu.

"Jika aku dipanggil kemari hanya untuk berdiam diri dan ditatap dengan aneh olehmu…. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang juga." Naruto dengan tidak sopannya berkata pada sang kepala sekolah nyentrik di depannya ini. sosok kepala sekolah didepannya sama sekali tidak tersinggung, malah kini dia tengah memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan mengeluarkan jati dirimu itu…. Gaki." Sosok sang kepala sekolah berujar dengan sengiran yang menempel di wajahnya. Naruto memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Mulai lagi…. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu… Oyaji?!" dengan kesalnya Naruto berkata pada sosok pria tua di depannya. Sosok itu tergelak, dan sambil mengusap rambut berbeda warna itu. "…. Dan berhenti tertawa seperti orang gila."

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu…."

"Ohh…. Ayolah, bukannya panggilan Oyaji memang cocok untukmu, Azazel… selain mesum, tampang tuamu sudah sangat cocok dipanggil sebagai pak tua."

"Sebaiknya kau buat catatan kalau aku ini adalah si mesum nomor satu seantero dunia…."

Naruto kembali memberikan delikan malasnya pada sosok sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Azazel ini. "Terserah kau saja…." Ujarnya dengan malas "…. Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari? Melihat begitu santainya kau…. Itu berarti aku dipanggil kemari bukan karena kekacauan tadi." Naruto bertanya dengan dahi mengerut pada sosok Azazel.

"To the poin seperti biasanya…." Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan "…. Baiklah…. Baiklah…. Aku memanggilmu hanya untuk mengatakan kalau kau mendapat panggilan penting?"

"Panggilan? Penting?" Naruto mengernyit heran saat mendengar perkataan dari Azazel yang kini tengah nyengir yang menurut Naruto sangatlah menyebalkan "…. Siapa?"

Kini wajah Azazel langsung menyeringai saat Naruto terlihat penasaran. Matanya milik Azazel kini berkilat penuh misteri. Melihat itu semua sudah membuat kesimpulan, kalau orang yang memanggilnya itu sudah memberikan sebuah pelayanan ekstra untuk Da-Tenshi mesum di hadapannya ini. melihat bagaimana kilatan mesum sedikit menyembul dari wajahnya.

Dan Naruto tahu, setelah ini dia akan kembali dimanfaatkan oleh Da-tenshi di depannya ini untuk memenuhi kepuasan nafsunya. Dan dengan ini Naruto kembali memanjatkan do'anya yang entah akan terkabul atau tidak dengan ratapan penuh derita.

" _Aku masih berharap kalau Da-Tenshi bejat ini mati sekarang juga…."_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **TBC**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Yoo…. Saya kembali lagi Minna-san. Haha…**

 **Oke, oke, saya benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak berkata WOW, saat melihat begitu positifnya kalian para Reader menanggapi atas karya fic amburadul bin jelek saya ini. padahal saya rencana jadiin ini fic sebagai uji coba saja, dan tidak terlalu berharap banyak.**

 **Namun, pas saya liat jumlah Riview dan yg lainnya, saya tidak bisa untuk tidak melompat kegirangan dengan respon yang begitu positif ini…. TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA.**

 **Oke karena saya kebingungan buat balas Riview yang membeludaknya melebihi fic AS dulu pas perdana tampil kepermukaan, saya mungkin hanya akan memperjelas dan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan keterangan saja. Hehe…**

 **Perama :** Disini seting dunianya adalah pembagian. Jadi dunia Shinobi dan Dunia DxD saya gabungan menjadi satu unsur yang memang berada di dunia yang sama. Klan ninja disini tak ada bedanya dengan klan-klan ninja yang berada di dunia Naruto, dan masih mempunyai kekuatan sebagaimana yang udah ditetapkan oleh para pembuat anime masing-masing. Dan Shinobi masih mempunyai status sebagai Manusia.

 **Kedua:** Untuk pengguna SG, ada kemungkinan akan saya tambah lagi dengan Sacred Gear buatan saya sendiri, tapi hanya pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Dan Untuk Naruto ataupun Naruko. Ada kemungkinan mereka tidak akan terlalu Origin, dan untuk kekuatan Naruto udah sedikit saya tunjukin di chap ini.

 **Mungkin hanya itu dulu keterngan yang bisa saya berikan pada kesempatan kali ini. dan soal pairing, sebenarnya ini bisa saja kemungkinan menjadi sebuah Incest NaruNaru atau nggak. Dan buat Harem, saya sepertinya masih berpikir seribu kali buat pair harem. Dan mungkin fic ini akan semi humor, mengingat humor saya yang garing dan gak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali.**

 **Chap depan udah mulai konflik lohh…. hahaha**

 **Mungki hanya itu saja untuk kali ini.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian, baik itu Kesan, Pujian, Hinaan, ataupun Kritikan.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya…**

 **Hyosuke Ryukishi**


	3. Arc-I :: Chapter 2'

**Disclaimer :: I Never Admitted Ownership of Naruto™ and Highschool DxD™**

 **Genre :: A** dventure, **F** antasy, **D** rama, **S** upernatural, **F** riendship, **F** amily, **H** urt/ **C** omfort, **R** omance.

 **Warning ::** AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Abal, Gaje. StrongNaruNaru.

 **Enjoy!**

 **0o0o0**

' **ARC-I'**

 **::**

' _ **Chapter II :: The Choice Between Options'**_

 _ **::**_

"Hahhhhh…. Sungguh sangat damai…"

Dengusan dengan rasa damai itu keluar dari Naruto yang kini tengah terduduk dengan santai di rerumputan. Senyum teduhnya mengembang, tergambar dengan jelas saat dirinya tengah menikmati kedamaian alam disekitarnya. Dengan dipayungi sebuah pohon elm, dia terduduk dengan tenang.

Mata birunya kini tengah melihat kejauhan, memandang hamparan rumput luas dengan beberapa bunga yang terlihat mekar dengan indahnya. Membuat pemandangan itu terlihat sangat memuaskan.

Naruto kembali menghela napas dengan panjang, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen segar pagi hari khas musim semi. Berdiam diri di bawah pohon di pagi hari memanglah tepat untuk mendapatkan pasokan oksigen yang sangat segar dan juga bersih. Mengingat oksigen di zaman sekarang sudah sangatlah tercemar akibat Global Worming, membuat udara segar sangatlah sulit untuk dirasakan. Pandangan Naruto kini teralih memandang langit biru yang kini dihiasi dengan gumpalan awan putih yang melayang mengikuti hembusan angin berhembus.

Melihat kedamaian seperti ini, tak pelak membuat hatinya semakin terasa tenang. Beban dalam hatinya terasa menguap, menghilang digantikan dengan rasa plong seakan semua masalah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini, dia sedikit merasa senang akhirnya bisa beristirahat dari segala beban yang dia rasakan selama seminggu terakhir ini.

 _"Kuharap kedamaian ini akan terus aku rasakan..."_

Naruto langsung membaringkan dirinya di rerumputan. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana dia kemarin membuat sekolah geger atas aksinya yang memangkas dan membereskan kelompok Rias dengan begitu mudahnya. Naruto, sangat yakin kalau sekarang dirinya tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan di sekolah, karena bagaimanapun, dirinya yang sudah mendapatkan Cap sebagai murid tidak berguna dapat melakukan hal tidak terduga seperti kemarin. Namun, meski begitu dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya jika itu memang tengah terjadi, toh dia juga sudah tidak lagi menjadi siswa disana, jadi untuk apa dia mempermasalahkannya.

Namun, jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, tak sadar membuat Naruto mendengus, karena dia kembali teringat bagaimana kejadian saat dirinya berada di ruangan Azazel. Kejadian dimana dia harus kembali berurusan dengan keluarga Gremory yang sangat-sangat ingin Naruto hindari. Kejadian dimana dia harus bertemu lagi dengan Grayfia yang tiba-tiba datang dengan tujuan untuk menemuinya.

Dia sempat merasa kebingungan saat melihat kehadiran dari Grayfia sang istri dari Sirzezhcs. Menilik bagaimana dia berperilaku sebelumnya, dia sangat yakin kalau dirinya akan dijauhi oleh salah satu clan iblis terhormat di dunia bawah itu. Bagaimanapun perlakuannya pada keluarga Gremory waktu itu sudah dapat dimasukan sebagai penghinaan, jadi dia dapat memastikan kalau dia tidak akan lagi berurusan dengan keluarga mantan tunangannya itu.

Namun, sebegitu herannya Naruto, semua itu tidak bertahan lama, karena rasa herannya berubah menjadi rasa terkejut, saat mendengar untaian kata yang keluar dari Grayfia setelahnya.

 **~o~**

 _"Namikaze Naruto... Lucifer-sama meminta kehadiran anda di kediamannya segera." Dengan formal dan to the point Grayfia berkata pada Naruto yang sebelumnya berniat keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan keberadaan Azazel yang kini tengah duduk dengan rasa kebingungan melihat kehadirannya sekarang. Grayfia terus menatap Naruto seolah-olah kehadiran dari Azazel hanyalah seonggok sampah yang memang harus diacuhkan. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Grayfia yang diperuntukan untuknya itu langsung mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung._

 _"Sirzehs-san? Ada urusan apa Shirzehs-san memintaku menemuinya?" Dengan bingung dia langsung bertanya. Bagaimanapun dia memang tengah dilanda kebingungan sekarang. Dan untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto, pertanyaan secara spontan saat bingung adalah sebuah kebiasaan dan kewajiban, karena dia sangat tidak akan tahan dengan rasa penasaran._

 _"Kami sudah tau mengenai semua perihal kejadian antara anda dan juga dengan Rias-Ojousama begitu pula dengan alasan anda memutuskan hubungan pertunangan anda... Dan karena itulah Lucifer-sama meminta kehadiran anda segera."_

 _Dan, tidak ada yang membuat Naruto semakin terkejut terkecuali saat dia mendengar perkataan dari Grayfia barusan. Terkejut adalah sebuah kewajaran, karena Naruto sangat yakin tidak ada lagi yang mengetahui alasan mengenai pembatalan pertunangan itu, kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Mendengar Grayfia mengatakan hal barusan sungguh benar-benar membuat Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut._

 _"B-bagaimana... Bagaimana bisa kalian mengetahuinya?" Dia berujar dengan tidak percaya. Namun, Grayfia masih terus bertampang datar._

 _"Itu tidaklah penting... Sekarang Lucifer-sama sangat mengharapkan kehadiran dari anda. Dia sangat ingin mendengar jawaban dari anda secara langsung."_

 _Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak dapat terlihat, karena dia menundukkan kepalanya membuat ekspresinya terhalangi oleh bayangan poni rambutnya. Sementara Azazel hanya bisa menatap keduanya secara bergantian dengan tanda tanya besar yang semakin mengambang di kepalanya. Dia sangat ingin bertanya, untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya._

 _Namun melihat ketegangan ini, membuatnya tidak bisa asal ikut campur begitu saja karena sepertinya ini merupakan masalah pribadi yang sangat privasi. Grayfia juga kini sama sekali tidak berkata apapun lagi, dia masih terus menatap Naruto yang masih saja diam._

 _"Maaf... Tapi aku tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan Sirzechs-san." Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Naruto akhirnya angkat suara._

 _"Tapi-..." Sebelum Grayfia bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya._

 _"Jika kalian sudah mengetahui alasan yang sesungguhnya... Seharusnya kalian sudah mengerti kenapa aku mengambil pilihan ini... Sekali lagi maaf."_

 _Dan Grayfia kembali tidak bisa menyahut perkataan Naruto, karena dia sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan diri dari ruangan itu dengan disertai kilatan kuning, meninggalkan Grayfia yang mendesah dengan pasrah melihat kepergian Naruto, dan Azazel yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan bingungnya._

 **~o~**

Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya, dan mengusap wajahnya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan ingatan yang sempat kembali melintas dalam kepalanya itu. Sedikit raut frustasi dia keluarkan, karena masih saja terus terusik dengan semua ingatan yang sangat ingin dia lupakan itu, _"Lupakan yang sudah berlalu…. Dan rangkai masa mendatang... Ini pilihanku dan apapun yang sudahku pilih akan menjadi tanggungan hidupku."_ Pikirnya memotivasi diri.

Yah, jalan kehidupan yang memang sudah sewajarnya. Setiap makhluk memang mempunyai pilihan. Dan setiap pilihan yang diambil akan menjadi jalan hidup yang dilalui nantinya, meski setiap ujung pilihan akan selalu mempunyai jalan yang sama pada akhirnya, tapi tetap saja jalan kehidupan itu akan selalu mempunyai dua pilihan. 'Pilihan didalam pilihan'.

Kelopak mata Naruto dengan cepat kembali terbuka, saat dia bisa merasakan aura kehadiran beberapa orang datang dari arah belakangnya. Mengenal setiap aura yang dikeluarkan mereka, Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di tanah.

Sementara di belakangnya kini sudah berjejer lima orang yang tengah berlutut dengan hormat kearah Naruto. Identitas mereka berlima sama sekali tidak terlihat, karena mereka berlima memakai sebuah jubah yang menutupi setiap inchi dari tubuh mereka, dan wajah mereka juga terhalang oleh sebuah topeng porselen dengan bentuk yang bermacam-macam membuat penampilan mereka semakin tidak dapat dikenali.

"Taicho…."

Salah satu diantara mereka angkat suara dengan suara berat yang tegas penuh hormat, seakan memberikan konfirmasi akan kedatangan mereka pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto kini langsung meregangkan ototnya dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi keatas sebelum dia menjawab.

"Baiklah…. Maaf bila aku mengumpulkan kalian di pagi hari seperti ini…." Naruto mulai angkat suara dengan santai dan meminta maaf sebelumnya. Namun, raut santainya perlahan berubah menjadi keseriusan.

"Baiklah... Kita mendapatkan sebuah misi penting…" nada suaranya kini menjadi serius, karena bagaimanapun apa yang akan disampaikannya memang sangatlah penting, "... Jiraiya-sama, meminta kita untuk menggantikannya untuk memata-matai pergerakan mencurigakan di Nami no Kuni." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sesaat, agar lima orang yang berada di belakangnya dapat mencerna setiap perkataannya dengan baik.

"Inu, Neko, Kuma, Saru…. Aku menugaskan kalian berempat berangkat terlebih dahulu ke Nami no Kuni. Pantau terus pergerakan mencurigakan yang ada disana dan langsung laporkan padaku segera dalam waktu 24 jam…. Ini adalah misi perdana kalian sebagai seorang ANBU." Naruto kemudian berbalik, menghadap kearah Squad Anbu miliknya sambil mengeluarkan gulungan dari kantong jaket yang dia kenakan

"….Hindari pertempuran seminimal mungkin…. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan kita hadapi disana. Bagaimanapun apa yang akan kita awasi ini adalah Gato, yang merupakan orang yang sangat berpengaruh penting dalam perekonomian. Jadi aku ingin kalian menjaga diri sampai aku datang kesana... Catatan misi yang akan kalian jalani ada dalam gulungan ini, kalian bisa melihat rinciannya nanti." Dia kemudian langsung melemparkan gulungan itu, yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh ANBU dengan topeng Monyet.

"Kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti…. Taichou." Seorang yang bertopeng beruang menjawab dengan penuh ketegasan. Melihat wibawa, dan aura kepemimpinan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto membuat mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak berlaku hormat. Mereka langsung memberikan anggukkan singkat tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah…. Kalian bisa berangkat sekarang."

Keempat ANBU yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan izin menjalankan misi, langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap khas Sunshin, meninggalkan Naruto dan juga seorang ANBU yang memakai topeng Macan dan masih berlutut di tempatnya.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana, Sai?" Naruto angkat suara pada sang ANBU yang memakai topeng macan dengan menyebutkan secara langsung identitas dari Anbu itu. Sosok ANBU itu langsung berdiri tegak, menyingkap tudung yang menutupi kepalanya memperlihatkan rambut dengan warna hitam, serta membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah itu, terlihatlah wajah sesungguhnya dari sang ANBU, dengan kulit putih pucat, dan ekspresi yang terlihat datar khas seorang ANBU ditambah dengan mata hitam yang tidak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun disana.

"Semua masih berjalan seperti biasanya…. Kecuali Himajima Akeno yang masih belumlah sadarkan diri. Sepertinya efek Genjutsu yang anda berikan kemarin masih belum terlepas. Sisanya, tidak ada yang berubah. Yuuto Kiba dan juga Toujou Koneko sudah beraktifitas seperti biasa, Dan untuk Rias Gremory, kini dia menjadi seorang iblis pemurung yang selalu di hibur oleh Hyoudou Issei." Sosok yang bernama Sai itu berkata, melaporkan semua yang dia tau mengenai kelompok Rias setelah dia memantau mereka. Dia berkata tanpa intonasi sedikitpun di setiap perkataannya, namun sorot matanya kini menunjukkan sedikit rasa iba pada sosok Naruto yang kini sudah berbalik kembali membelakanginya.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang setelah mendengar laporan dari Sai barusan. Namun, itu hanya sesaat, sampai Naruto kini bisa terlihat menyantaikan kembali tubuhnya. Helaan napas berat dia keluarkan untuk meredakan emosi yang sempat lepas kendali.

" _Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya…."_ Pikirnya dengan getir.

Yah, Naruto memang sudah sangat menduga akan terjadi seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai barusan. Berterimakasihlah pada salah satu squad Anbu-nya itu yang selalu setia mengawasi pergerakan Rias atas perintahnya, sehingga Naruto sudah bisa memperkirakan semuanya. Lalu, sejak kapan Sai memata-matai Rias?

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah cukup lama menugaskan Sai untuk memantau keseharian dari Rias jika dia sedang tidak bersamanya. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menugaskan Sai. Di academy, Naruto adalah seorang Ninja spesial, meski yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah Azazel serta beberapa guru disana karena dia yang meminta identitas aslinya tidak dibongkar ke publik. Dan karena statusnya itulah, Azazel dengan seenaknya sendiri selalu memberikan misi khusus padanya.

Meski Naruto sedikitnya merasa senang juga karena dia tidak akan terlalu merasakan kebosanan dan dia bisa kembali mengeluarkan keahlian ninjanya. Dan juga karena bayaran yang lumayan membuatnya dengan senang hati menerima setiap misi yang ditawarkan Azazel. Namun, karena misi yang diberikan oleh Azazel selalu membutuhkan waktu yang tidaklah sebentar, itu membuat dirinya selalu berjauhan dengan Rias. Dan untuk selalu menjaga keselamatan dari tunangannya itu, Naruto menugaskan Sai untuk selalu mengawasi Rias, agar dia bisa memastikan keselamatannya yang bagaimanapun sangat dia Khawatirkan.

Namun, setelah apa yang sudah terjadi satu minggu yang lalu, benar-benar sudah membuat dirinya hancur. Awal mulanya, Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi solo yang diberikan oleh Azazel. Dan baru saja dia berencana untuk beristirahat di apartemennya dengan tenang, Sai tiba-tiba saja datang menemuinya bahkan sebelum dia bisa menyentuh knop pintu apartemen miliknya.

Kedatangan Sai yang sangat tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto langsung diterpa rasa khawatir. Bagaimanapun kedatangan tiba-tibanya sangatlah tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan itu sudah menjadi alasan indikasinya membawa dia berpikiran Negatif atas keselamatan tunangannya itu. Namun, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sai setelahnya, rasa khawatir perlahan berubah, dan rasa sesak melingkupi dadanya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.

Rasa khawatir itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk dalam hatinya, begitu mendapat kabar yang bahkan lebih buruk, dan tidak dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa menit hanya terdiam, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Naruto langsung menghilang begitu saja dengan Justu _'Hiraishin'_ miliknya, meninggalkan Sai sendiri di depan apartemen miliknya.

Naruto muncul kembali disertai kilatan kuning di sebuah taman. Dari hasil laporan Sai, dia mengatakan bahwa Rias berada di taman ini. Yah, dia pergi begitu saja untuk memastikan kebenaran dari perkataan Sai. Tanpa buang waktu, dia langsung menyusuri areal taman dengan perasaan yang begitu campur aduk. Dia berdo'a agar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Namun, begitu dia menemukan sosok dari tunangannya, semua do'a dan harapan yang sebelumnya dia panjatkan langsung menguap, hancur berkeping-keping.

Pertama Naruto memang melihat sosok dari Rias, namun, Naruto dikejutkan dengan adanya sosok lain yang tengah menemani Rias. Naruto sangat mengenal dan tau betul siapa sosok yang kini tengah bersama dengan Tunangannya itu. Dia adalah sang pemegang gelar Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei, manusia dengan potensi yang sangat besar di sekolah karena Sacred Gear yang dia miliki, kini tengah berduaan dengan tunangannya di taman. Tubuh Naruto mematung seketika, melihat Rias dan juga Issei yang tengah berduaan dari kejauhan.

Posisi Naruto yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua dan karena Naruto menyembunyikan aura kehadirannya, membuat kehadirannya sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Rias maupun Issei. Hati Naruto seakan mati, melihat bagaimana interaksi dari keduanya dan juga sayup-sayup perkataannya yang terdengar, membuat perasaan Naruto kian bercampur aduk, antara cemburu, marah, sedih menjadi satu. Dan semua emosi negatif itu kian memuncak dan menjadi sebuah rasa benci, saat dia bisa melihat Rias dan juga Issei tengah berciuman dengan mesranya.

Kebencian yang kian memuncak membuat Naruto hampir lepas kontrol dan merasa sangat ingin membunuh sosok keduanya. Namun, semua rasa ingin membunuh yang dia rasakan seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu, sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam mematung tak bergerak, dan hanya bisa memperhatikan. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan menyesakkan yang ada di depannya, Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu dengan jutsu Hiraishin miliknya, meninggalkan Rias dan Issei yang masih menikmati acara romantis mereka.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Rias, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menemui saudari kembarnya. Keberadaannya seakan ditelan oleh bumi, karena sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Hari-hari berlalu, dan Rasa benci kian hari kian menguasai Naruto. Namun saat dia hampir kembali lepas kontrol, dia kembali merasakan dirinya ditahan oleh sesuatu yang entah apa itu, membuatnya kembali hanya bisa terdiam, menelan dan memendam kembali kebenciannya.

Dua hari menjelang, Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang akan sangat menentukannya. Dan itu adalah untuk membatalkan tali pengikatnya dengan Rias. Setelah dia membulatkan tekadnya, Naruto tanpa buang waktu langsung pergi ke dunia bawah, dan langsung menemui keluarga Gremory. Saat dia sampai di kediaman Gremory, Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung mengatakan kalau dia membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Rias.

 _"Maafkan aku karena aku menemui kalian semua secara mendadak... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Rias..." Naruto berkata dengan serius membuat seluruh iblis yang mendengarkannya sangat terkejut atas perkataannya. Dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum salah satu dari keluarga Gremory itu bisa angkat suara._

 _"Aku membatalkan pertunangan ini karena kami sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk melanjutkan tali pertunangan ini... Sekali lagi maafkan atas keputusan mendadakku ini." Dan sebelum Naruto bisa mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari keluarga itu, dia sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya. Meninggalkan keluarga Gremory yang masih terkejut atas keputusannya._

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto sangat yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengan keluarga Gremory karena perlakuan dirinya yang begitu seenaknya. Meski kejadian kemarin membuatnya harus tersadar, bahwa menghindari suatu masalah sama sekali tidaklah mudah untuk dihindari. Karena pada akhirnya dia harus rela kembali berurusan dengan keluarga Gremory setelah ini. Dan Naruto sangat begitu yakin bahwa dia dalam waktu dekat akan mendapatkan masalah.

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan sedikit helaan napas berat sesaat untuk membuang ingatan yang kembali menghantuinya itu. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan langsung berbalik menghadap Sai yang masih berdiri dengan anteng di tempatnya.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya, Sai…. Dengan ini, kau sudah tidak perlu lagi untuk mengawasi Rias. Dan mulai nanti besok kita akan menjalankan tugas kita sebagi kesatuan ANBU."

Sai menghela napasnya mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia sedikitnya merasa senang karena bisa menghentikan misi memata-matai Rias. Meski begitu, disatu sisi dia sangat begitu Iba dengan keadaan dari ketuanya itu. Wajah tanpa emosi Sai kini sudah tergantikan, dengan sebuah senyum meski yang kini terlihat adalah senyum yang sangat jelas terlihat palsu dan tidak jelas apa maksudnya. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, taichou…."

Naruto langsung menghela napasnya melihat tingkah dari manusia di depannya ini. Apalagi saat melihat senyum aneh yang dikeluarkannya. "Tidak usah seformal itu jika hanya ada kita berdua Sai,…. Dan berhentilah memasang senyum aneh seperti itu…. Kau membuatku ketakutan."

"Hahaha…. Itu tidak akan bisa aku lakukan, Naruto." dan Sai langsung tertawa dengan intonasi aneh yang membuat Naruto langsung dilanda sweatdrop.

"Dan berhenti tertawa dengan logat aneh seperti itu…. Daripada tawa yang terdengar keren, Kau malah jadi terlihat seperti seorang pedofil kelas kakap." Ujar Naruto dengan jengkel. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan salah satu anggota squadnya yang satu ini. Sai memang anak yang sangat aneh menurut Naruto. Dan predikat aneh itu sudah Naruto berikan sejak pertama kali dia mengenalnya.

Naruto menganggapnya aneh, karena dia tidak mempunyai ekspresi yang benar-benar terlihat asli. Senyum terlihat palsu, tawa yang aneh, dan yang paling membuat Naruto jengkel adalah tatapan tanpa emosi dan ekspresi datarnya, benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin sekali memberikan polesan pada wajah dari Sai.

Awal dia bertemu dengan Sai, adalah ketika divisi ANBU ROOT dibubarkan 3 tahun yang lalu, setelah insiden kematian tiba-tiba dari sang pendiri, _Danzo Shimura_. Kematian dari salah satu petinggi desa itu memang sangatlah misterius. Dia mati secara tiba-tiba di kediaman miliknya. Dan yang masih menjadi misteri adalah Danzo mati karena dibunuh oleh seseorang, namun yang aneh adalah kediaman Danzo yang sangat dijaga ketat itu bisa ditembus oleh si pembunuh bahkan tanpa mengusik para ANBU yang menjaganya.

ANBU yang menjaganya bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ketua mereka telah dibunuh dengan begitu tragis. Mereka bahkan baru menyadarinya saat salah satu ANBU kepercayaan Danzo akan memberikan laporan esok harinya. Lupakan masalah itu, saat Naruto bertemu dengan Sai adalah ketika salah satu gurunya, yaitu Hatake Kakashi, membawa anak itu untuk dilaporkan pada sang Kage yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri, karena Sai ditemukan di kediaman milik Danzo, membuat statusnya menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi mereka.

Dan kejadian itu merupakan titik awal dari ikatan persahabatan mereka. Meski Naruto menganggap Sai anak yang aneh, namun dia adalah teman yang sangat bisa Naruto andalkan. Dan karena itu jugalah, Sai adalah orang pertama yang Naruto tawari untuk bergabung dalam kesatuan ANBU miliknya.

"Baiklah Sai…" Naruto kembali angkat suara. Nada suaranya kini terdengar serius, dan itu membuat Sai kembali berekspresi datar. "… Besok adalah misi pertama kita sebagai satu kesatuan di squad ANBU…. Jadi, persiapkanlah dirimu baik-baik."

"Ha'i…." dan sai dengan tegas menjawabnya. Sesaat mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan serius, namun keseriusan langsung mencair saat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali, Sai."

Dan setelah mengangguk untuk menjawab, dia langsung menghilang dengan sunshinnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali sendiri di sana. Naruto menghela napasnya kembali setelah kepergian dari Sai, dia kemudian membalikkan kembali tubuhnya untuk melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Sepertinya, meninggalkannya adalah pilihan yang tepat…." Gumamnya dengan nada lirih dan kembali menikmati ketenangan dengan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang sangat dia sukai.

Namun, ketenangan Naruto langsung terusik, membuatnya terkesiap, saat dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat familiar dari belakang tubuhnya. Naruto dengan cepat memutarkan tubuhnya untuk memastikannya. Dan saat melihat siapa sosok yang muncul dan datang bertamu, membuat dia kembali mendesah untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini.

 _"Masalahku baru dimulai ternyata..."_ Keluh miris dirinya dalam hati sambil menatap serius pada sosok di depannya yang kini tengah menatap langsung padanya.

 **~o~**

Namikaze Naruko benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk sekarang ini. Itu terlihat dari ekspresi di wajahnya yang kini tengah menunjukkan guratan kekesalan, dan juga dari langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan saat dia berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Orang-or– para makhluk yang berada di lorong sekolah, hanya bisa mengernyit kebingungan melihat tingkah Naruko.

" _Muuu~… Onii-chan… kau sangat tega, menyuruhku masih bersekolah di tempat ini…."_ Dia menggerutu disepanjang dia melangkah. _"Onii-chan no ba-…"_

"Naruko-senpai…."

Gerutuan Naruko langsung berhenti dengan cepat, saat seseorang memanggilnya. Naruko langsung melihat kearah dimana suara panggilan itu berasal. Dan dari arah depannya, Naruko bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang tergerai sama sepertinya tengah tersenyum dengan manis ke arahnya. Kekesalan Naruko menguap seketika saat melihat sosok gadis yang memanggilnya itu

"Asia-chan…"

Naruko langsung mempercepat langkahnya, mendekat kearah gadis pirang yang bernama Asia yang kini tengah memasang senyum manisnya. "Asia-chan… ohayou.."

"Ohayou, Senpai…" Asia membalas sapaan dari Naruko dengan riang yang membuat Naruko semakin tersenyum lebar. Asia Argento, adalah teman terdekat Naruko di sekolah ini. Bahkan dia sudah menganggap Asia seperti adiknya sendiri, adik imut, lugu dan begitu polos. Asia merupakan seorang manusia pengguna Sacred Gear, bertipe penyembuhan. Yaitu Twilight Healing, sacred gear yang dijuluki sebagai _'Smile of the Holy Mother'_.

Sacred Gear, type penyembuhan yang dapat menyembuhkan luka seberat apapun dan dapat digunakan untuk setiap makhluk. Dan karena kemampuannya inilah Asia dapat masuk ke Academy ini atas rekomendasian dari greje tempat dimana dia tinggal sebelumnya. Penyembuhannya sungguh sangat berguna, dan dapat menolong membuatnya diterima dengan sangat senang hati oleh pihak sekolah.

Dan juga, Asia di tempatan sebagai murid spesial di sekolah, sebagai seorang medis khusus, meski Naruko juga termasuk didalamnya karena dia juga merupakan seorang medic-nin, berterimakasihlah pada nenek angkatnya yang sudah dengan baik hati melatihnya. Namun, kemampuan Asia masih berada di atasnya. Lupakan hal barusan, Naruko sekarang tengah melakukan kebiasaan Anehnya saat bertemu dengan juniornya ini. Yaitu mengusap puncuk kepala Asia tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Rajin seperti biasanya eh... Asia-chan?" Ujar Naruko sambil tersenyum cerah. Asia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan canggung saat diperlakukan oleh seperti itu oleh Naruko—Bukan dalam artian yang menjurus pada Yuri.

"Ahaha... Senpai tau sendiri bukan, aku harus memastikan dulu ruangan kesehatan." Naruko langsung cemberut saat mendengar penuturan dari Asia.

"Muuu~... Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, panggil saja aku 'Nee-chan', Asia-chan."

"T-Tap-..."

"A-A-A..." Naruko memotong perkataan Asia dengan jari telunjuk teracung dan digoyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. "... Aku tidak ingin terima penolakan, Asia-chan." Lanjutnya lagi. Asia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, jika Naruko sudah seperti itu dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

"Ukkhhh... B-Baiklah, N-Neechan..." Balas Asia dengan ragu-ragu. Senyum cerah mengembang diwajah cantik Naruko mendengar penuturan Asia.

"Nah... Itu baru adikku..." Ujar Naruko dengan senang.

Naruko memang benar-benar sudah menganggap Asia sebagai adiknya sendiri. Bahkan Naruko begitu sangat protektif padanya. Pernah suatu waktu Asia diganggu oleh seorang iblis, keesokan harinya sang iblis sudah masuk ruang UGD. Pelaku kekerasan yang tak lain adalah Naruko hanya bisa tertawa ala iblis saat mendengar buruannya itu sudah masuk ke ruang UGD. Asia sendiri hanya bisa keheranan, dan Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala atas kelakuan dari saudari kembarnya itu.

"Baiklah... Kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Ini jadwal kita berjaga bukan?"

"Hmmm..." Asia mengangguk. Dan dengan itu mereka berdua langsung pergi ke ruang kesehatan bersama-sama untuk menjalankan tugas wajib mereka.

 **::**

 **~Jinsei no Monogatari~**

 **::**

Akeno Himejima, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya. Putri dari Baraqiel, sang petinggi malaikat jatuh sekarang ini, seorang gadis yang terkenal di kalangan Fraksi dengan kemampuannya. Gadis dengan julukan _'Prietess of Thunder and Light'_ ini merupakan gadis yang dikenal dengan sifat yang sangat ramah, dan begitu menawan, namun sangatlah sadis di saat yang bersamaan. Dan dia juga merupakan seorang hybrid, antara manusia setengah malaikat jatuh karena ibu yang merupakan seorang manusia.

Kehidupan yang Akeno alami tidaklah mudah. Di umurnya yang masih belia, dia sudah kehilangan sosok seorang Ibu. Shuri Himejima, meninggal saat Akeno baru menginjak umur 12 tahun. Mati akibat sebuah insiden dimana makhluk supernatural yang tidak menginginkan sebuah perdamaian, membunuh sang ibu atas dendam mereka pada sang ayah. Akeno hampir mengikuti jejak sang ibu, namun dia masih bisa tertolong karena sang ayah yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyelamatkannya, sebelum maut menjemput.

Setelah kejadian itu, Akeno mulai hidup dan dibesarkan oleh sosok ayahnya. Kejadian itu juga membuat rasa trauma dan shock berat dialami oleh anak berumur 12 tahun. Akeno dibesarkan oleh sang ayah tanpa kehadiran sosok seorang Ibu, membuat kehidupan Akeno tidak terasa lengkap kembali. Namun berkat ayahnya, dia bisa tegar menjalani kehidupan beratnya. Dan sekarang Akeno yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya, dan dengan senyum menawan itu, tidak kembali menampakkan diri pada dunia.

Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat pucat, senyum indahnya kini menghilang, tergantikan dengan raut yang menunjukkan kegelisahan penuh tekananan. Dia kini tengah terbaring di sebuah kasur khusus untuk seorang pasien. Setelah kejadian kemarin yang di alaminya, dia sama sekali belumlah tersadar. Genjutsu yang diberikan oleh Naruto masih belumlah dapat dilepas, karena tingkat Genjutsu yang diberikan oleh Naruto sangatlah tidak mudah dilepaskan untuk makhluk yang tidak mempunyai energi seperti chakra.

Genjutsu memang memungkinkan sang pengguna untuk menjebak musuhnya kedalam sebuah ilusi. Dan kemampuan ini dimiliki oleh setiap makhluk, terutama seorang ninja dimana mereka adalah seorang pengguna chakra, dan para makhluk supranatural yang memiliki energi Youki, dan Touki. Namun, kasus yang dialami oleh Akeno sekarang, dia terkena genjutsu Rank-A, dimana genjutsu itu diberikan oleh seorang shinobi yang lebih ahli dalam sebuah genjutsu.

Memang, ini terlihat sangat aneh, karena seorang hybrid seperti Akeno dapat terkena genjutsu dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah. Namun, Genjutsu ini memang sedikit susah untuk dilepas akibat Akeno yang mempunyai darah campuran. Sinkronisasi dalam tekanan energi miliknya menjadi sangat kacau, dan sangat sulit untuk bisa menormalkannya kembali, terecuali Genjutsu ini dilepas.

Dan sekarang, Akeno masih belumlah tersadar. Ruangan dimana Akeno dirawat ini, kini terlihat sangatlah sepi. Karena yang ada di ruangan ini sekarang hanya tinggal ada Akeno seorang. Pencahayaan yang sudahlah dimatikan, membuat suasana di malam hari di kamar Akeno hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk lewat jendela kaca.

 _ **'Sreekkk'**_

Sunyi di kamar milik Akeno terpecah saat suara gesekan terdengar. Dan suara itu datang dari jendela kamar yang dibuka. Disana kini terlihat sosok seseorang yang kini tengah berjongkok di bingkai jendela. Akeno yang memang masih terperangkap dalam Genjutsu sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan siapapun, karena memang dia dalam keadaan dimana dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Sementara dengan sosok misterius itu kini masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil terus memperhatikan sosok Akeno yang tengah terbaring.

Jubah dan topeng porselen yang dia gunakan membuat identitasnya tidak dapat diketahui. Apalagi dengan pencahayaan yang kurang membuat pandangan serasa buram. Helaan napas berat terdengar dari sosok berjubah itu, sebelum dia turun dan mulai berjalan mendekati Akeno yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sosok itu berhenti, dan berdiri tepat disamping kasur, memperhatikan sesaat pada wajah Akeno, sosok itu langsung berdecak saat dia melihat guratan rasa tertekan pada ekspresi Akeno.

Tangan kiri sosok itu kini terangkat, dan dia tempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Akeno. Sementara tangan kanannya kini terangkat sebatas dada, dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah teracung. Sesaat sosok itu terdengar menghela napasnya kembali.

' _ **Kai'**_

Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi setelah dia mengatakan hal barusan. Namun, kini lambat laun Akeno yang sebelumnya terlihat gelisah ketika tertidur, mulai terlihat tenang. Wajahnya kini mulai kembali seperti semula, tenang dan penuh akan aura kecantikan yang damai. Sementara, sosok berjubah tadi langsung menarik tangannya dari dahi Akeno. Sesaat sosok itu terdiam melihat sosok Akeno yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Merasa puas, dia langsung melangkah mundur secara perlahan, menjauh dari Akeno dan kembali mendekat ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Dia kemudian berbalik untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu, dan pergi sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di ruangan ini.

Namun, sebelum dia bisa pergi dari tempat itu, lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan cepat tercipta di bawah kakinya. Setelah itu, sebuah kubah dengan cepat tercipta dan mengurung semua benda, termasuk sosok berjubah itu yang sekarang hanya bisa terdiam terperangkap di dalam kekai. Sosok itu terlihat menegang saat dia kini terperangkap.

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu pergi…."

Mendengar suara perempuan dari belakangnya itu, membuat sosok berjubah itu semakin menegang. Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan saat itulah dia bisa melihat Akeno yang kini sudah terduduk di kasurnya. Sosok itu terdiam, mungkin dia kini tengah dilanda rasa terkejut saat melihat ternyata acara kaburnya gagal total, karena sang penghuni ruangan sudah terbangun dari acara tidurnya dan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mau kemana kau…. Namikaze Naruto?" Akeno kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Sosok berjubah yang ada di depan Akeno terlihat semakin menegang terkejut saat Akeno menyebutkan Namikaze Naruto. Akeno terus memperhatikan sosok itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara sosok yang tadi dipanggil Naruto itu terdengar menghela napasnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan dan memegang topeng porselen polos yang dia kenakan, dan langsung menariknya. Dan Akeno semakin menatap tajam sosok di depannya yang memang ternyata adalah Naruto, yang kini terlihat memasang ekspresi yang sangat gugup setelah dia melepaskan topengnya.

"Ahh…. Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah membangunkanmu…." Naruto angkat suara karena Akeno terus saja menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seperti itu. Namun, meski dia berkata seperti itu, Akeno masih tidak menurunkan ekspresi kerasnya, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin canggung. " _Ohhh…. Sial, semoga tidak ada yang datang kemari... Seharusna aku cepat-cepat kabur tadi. Bodohnya aku."_

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Errrr…. S-Sebenarnya…." Naruto kembali bersuara dengan ragu-ragu setelah Akeno masih belum angkat suara lagi setelah dia melontarkan pertanyaan, dan itu membuat Naruto tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Akeno juga masih terus mendiamkan Naruto dan lebih betah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Namun, ekspresi keras itu sedikit terganggu saat Akeno tanpa sadar mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah melihat sosok Naruto yang tadi tengah berdiri dengan tidak nyamannya, langsung membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat .

"Maafkan aku…." Naruto berujar dengan sedikit lantang dengan badan yang kini membungkuk. Akeno semakin dibuat terheran-heran, dan tanpa sadar ekspresi dinginnya tadi kini sudah tergantikan dengan ekspresi heran. Namun, itu hanya bertahan sesaat karena Akeno kembali memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"Untuk apa aku memaafkanmu, Namikaze. Setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap sahabatku…." Seru Akeno dengan dingin. Namun, Naruto masih tetap membungkukkan badannya, tanpa sedikitpun dia mau merubahnya bahkan untuk bergerak seinchipun.

"Aku tidak meminta pemaafan atas apa yang sudah kulakukan pada, Gremory…. Aku meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan kemarin padamu." Naruto menyahut masih dengan suara yang lantang, namun sarat akan penyesalan yang kental, sepertinya Naruto sangat merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Akeno kembali dibuat heran dengan perkataan dari Naruto barusan.

"Apa maksudmu ini sebenarnya, Namikaze?" mendengar nada dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Akeno, Naruto masih tetap tidak sedikitpun merubah posisinya.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apapun…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu kemarin. Aku seharusnya tidak melibatkanmu, dan melakukan hal seperti kemarin padamu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Namun, Akeno sepertinya masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Akeno kini mulai turun dari ranjang pasiennya, dan berdiri dengan tegap menghadap Naruto.

"Masalahmu? Apa maksudmu dengan masalahmu?" Akeno berujar dengan bingung. Naruto yang masih membungkuk terdengar mendesah paksa. Sepertinya Naruto sudah sangat lelah untuk mengurusi hal yang kembali mengungkit masalahnya itu. Dengan cepat dia langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Maaf, tapi a-…." Dan Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena dia sudah terlebih dahulu dibuat terkejut Karena Akeno sudah berada tepat di depannya. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut 1 meter, dan itu membuat Naruto bisa melihat pancaran emosi bercampur dari ekspresi Akeno saat ini. Naruto dengan cepat sedikit memundurkan diri, untuk mengambil jarak yang sedikit jauh dari Akeno.

"A-Ah…. Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat canggung, refleks spontan sepertinya. Sementara Akeno kini benar-benar dibuat keheranan dan itu ditunjukkan oleh ekspresinya. Melihat Naruto yang semakin terlihat canggung seperti sekarang ini, membuat Akeno tanpa sadar menghela napasnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Namikaze…."

"A-Ah…. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya. Yang jelas, kemarin aku sudah bersalah karena sudah melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahku yang seharusnya hanya antara aku dengan Gremory." Naruto berujar dengan berat hati sambil membuang muka ke samping.

"Kau menyakiti sahabatku, dan sudah seharusnya itu juga menjadi urusanku…." Akeno kini mulai terlihat emosi "…. Kau sudah membuat sahabatku menangis dan begitu terluka. Alasan apa lagi yang kuperlukan untuk melibatkan diri didalamnya. Ditaruh dimana hatimu sebenarnya? Dia itu tunanganmu dan dia adalah seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau memperlakukannya seakan-akan dia adalah orang asing yang harus kau jauhi. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hah?" Lanjut Akeno kembali dengan emosi yang meluap. Naruto yang masih membuang mukanya dari Akeno, namun kini dia terlihat mulai kesal dengan setiap rentetan perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Akeno yang mulai melibatkan Rias di dalamnya. Dan dia semakin kesal karena dia harus kembali diingatkan dengan kejadian dimana dia harus merasakan dimana hatinya begitu sangat terluka.

Susah payah dia melupakan kejadian itu. Meski dia hanya bisa sedikit melupakannya, namun dia sangat bersyukur atas itu. Tapi, seakan tidak diizinkan untuk melupakannya, dia selalu saja mendapatkan gangguan dan diingatkan kembali oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Naruto benar-benar sangat frustasi akan hal ini, karena dia benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku muak…. Kau benar-benar tidak layak disebut manusia yang mempunyai hati, Namikaze…. Penilaianku terhadapmu ternyata sangatlah salah selama ini. Rias benar-benar tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan laki-laki yang hanya bisa melukai hati seorang perempuan seper-…."

"CUKUP!"

Akeno langsung terdiam setelah Naruto memotong perkataannya dengan dingin. Akeno sedikit terlonjak saat dia kembali dihadapkan dengan tatapan dingin Naruto yang begitu menusuk. Tanpa sadar, Akeno kini melangkah mundur. Karena dia teringat dimana kemarin tatapan itu sangatlah mengerikan untuknya. Tatapan yang seakan memberi terror yang begitu mengerikan yang membuat mental seakan ditekan habis-habisan.

"Aku akan menerima jika kau mencaci diriku jika alasan kemarahanmu adalah atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, Himejima." Kecanggungan yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh Naruto benar-benar sudah menguap sekarang. Tergantikan dengan ekspresi dingin yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan untuk Akeno "….Namun, aku tidak akan mengakui kesalahanku jika kau menyangkutkan masalah ini dengan perempuan itu."

Akeno terdiam, entah kenapa dia kini tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, lidahnya seakan sudah tidak bisa kembali berfungsi saat dia dihadapkan dengan Naruto yang terlihat sangat emosi seperti sekarang. Dia mungkin ingin, dan mungkin sangat menginginkan untuk kembali menyentak, dan menyela perkataan laki-laki di depannya ini, namun lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk sekedar berucap sepatah kata.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir... Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa setiap perbuatan selalu mempunyai sebuah alasan sebagai apa yang mendasarinya…. Namun, kau seakan melupakannya. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti pihak yang bersalah, dan yah aku juga merasakannya... Namun, apakah kau pernah memikirkan apa alasanku melakukannya. Pernahkah kau berpikir kesana?" Naruto terus berujar dengan luapan emosi yang kembali memuncak, sedangkan Akeno kembali hanya bisa bungkam ditempat.

"Dan jika kau tidak memikirkannya, jangan pernah kau sekalipun mengambil kesimpulan seakan-akan kau sudah tau titik permasalah ini…. Kau berkata bahwa aku sudah membuatmu begitu muak karena sudah menyakiti sahabatmu itu. Namun, justru kalianlah yang sudah membuatku muak. Kau berpura-pura seakan kau tidak mengetahui duduk permasalahan ini. Kalian hanya bisa menyalahkanku atas semua yang sudah terjadi, tanpa sedikitpun mempunyai dasar untuk menyalahkanku." Luapan emosi membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mulai mengeluarkan semua beban dalam hatinya. Nada suara yang dia keluarkan kini juga menunjukkan berbagai emosi yang dia rasakan, marah, frustasi, sedih seakan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Jika kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang tidak berperasaan…. Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada sahabatmu…. orang yang mencintaiku? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Himejima. Seharusnya kau tanyakan kembali apa dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku." Naruto dengan sinis melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga miliknya. Akeno kembali bisa menguasai diri saat melihat Naruto siap pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Akeno akhirnya bisa kembali angkat suara, membuat Naruto kini menghentikan dirinya dan menengokkan kepalanya sendiri pada Akeno "…. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah kau tau, Rias benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kenapa kau begitu meragukannya."

"Jika dia memang mencintaiku... Kenapa dia harus mempermainkan perasaanku... Jangan berpura-pura seolah-olah kau tidak mengetahuinya, Himejima."

Akeno terlihat kembali terdiam. Dia terdiam, mencerna setiap perkataan Naruto dari awal tadi. Dia sejujurnya masih merasa bingung, Namun beberapa saat terdiam yang membuat tempat ini menjadi sunyi, akeno tersentak saat dia bisa menyadari apa maksud sebenarnya dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya terus menatapnya dengan datar saat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang dikeluarkan oleh Akeno. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menggengam kembali kunai bercabang tiga miliknya.

"T-Tunggu..." Gerakan Naruto kembali tertahan, karena Akeno kembli menghentikannya pergi dari ruangan ini. Naruto kali ini membalikkan badannya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Akeno. "... Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyoudou Issei?" Akeno bertanya dengan ragu, namun keraguannya seakan menghilang saat dia bisa melihat Naruto yang terlihat semakin dingin saat dia menyebutkan nama itu.

Naruto mendecih saat Akeno menyebutkan nama pemuda yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar. "Cih... Jangan sebutkan nama orang itu di hadapanku, Himejima." Naruto berujar dengan dingin.

"Jadi, ternyata benar..." Lirih Akeno seakan sudah mengerti "...Sepertinya kau hanya salah paham dengannya. Rias dan Issei hanyalah se-..."

"Teman?" Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Akeno dengan begitu sinis. "... Teman macam apa yang kau maksud disini, Himejima... Sejak kapan sepasang teman sangat terlihat mesra, dan selalu berduaan di setiap ada kesempatan. Sejak kapan sepasang teman berciuman di depan tunangannya sendiri yang bahkan tidak pernah merasakannya? Apakah itu yang disebut sebagai sepasang teman." Lanjut Naruto lagi, masih dengan nada sinis, dan Akeno juga bisa merasakan bahwa intonasi Naruto juga terdengar sangat getir saat mengatakan hal barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? Rias dan Issei hanya sepasang teman sejauh yang aku tau... Mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Rias adalah tunanganmu, mana mungkin dia tega melakukan hal seperti itu." Sahut Akeno dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Sahabat yang sangatlah begitu dekat dengan Rias. Itu berarti dia sangatlah tau betul sejauh mana Rias berhubungan dengan Issei. Dan dia sangat yakin, bahwa Rias hanyalah berteman dengan pemuda pemegang gelar Sekiryuutei itu.

Naruto terlihat berekspresi datar sekarang. "Bisa saja mereka melakukannya..."

Akeno kini yang terlihat semakin kebingungan. "Maksudmu?" Dan hanya satu kata tanya itulah yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto menatap langsung pada mata violet milik Akeno untuk memastikan sesuatu hal. Dan melihat pancaran mata Akeno yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak percaya membuat Naruto terdiam cukup lama.

"Sepertinya persahabatan kalian perlu dipertanyakan..." Ujar Naruto dengan datar. Akeno ingin menyela perkataan Naruto, namun dia sudah menghentikannya "... Cukup... Aku tidak ingin lagi membahas tentang hal ini... Jika kau tidak mempercayainya, tanyakan saja pada orang yang kau anggap sahabat olehmu itu." Naruto kembali membelakangi Akeno.

"Dan sebaiknya kau segera hilangkan kekai ini, agar aku bisa segera pergi... Kau harus beristirahat, dan biarkan aku pergi sekarang sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Akeno terdiam cukup lama, dan Naruto juga kini ikut terdiam. Membuat suasana menjadi sunyi, namun Akeno langsung menghilangkan kekai spesial yang dia bentuk untuk membuat Naruto tidak bisa pergi dari ruangan ini. Setelah kekai menghilang, terlihat perlahan-lahan bahu Naruto yang semula terlihat tegap, secara perlahan mulai melorot, diikuti oleh helaan napas berat darinya. Naruto sekali lagi berbalik dan menghadap pada Akeno.

"Aku masih tetap pada pendirianku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, Himejima... Jika aku memang diberi kesempatan untuk dimaafkan, aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa di maafkan... Namun, jika kau tidak meaafkanku aku tidak bisa memaksamu." Naruto kemudian membungkukan badannya sesaat, dan kembali berbalik. Kemudian dia langsung menghilang disertai kilatan kuning khas jutsu Hiraishin meninggalkan ruangan Akeno.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Akeno hanya bisa terdiam sekarang. Setiap perkataan dari Naruto, kini terus berputar dikepalanya bagai kaset rusak. Perkataan itu terus berulang-ulang melintas dengan sendirinya. Akeno kemudian berjalan dan kembali menjatuhkan diri di kasur dengan lesunya. Entah kenapa kini dia terlihat sangat lelah, padahal dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali terlelap dalam tidur.

 **~o~**

Malam hari sangatlah sunyi. Didalam hutan yang berada disebuah hutan, kesunyian malam terisi dengan suara-suara makhluk malam yang sedang bersenandung. Cahaya bulan menerangi setiap inchi bagian hutan yang berada di sebuah pulau yang lumayan jauh dari kota Kuoh. Pulau yang diberi nama Nami no Kuni ini merupakan daerah perindustrian laut yang besar dengan tingkat pendapatan 80% dari laut.

Namun, suara nyanyian para binatang di hutan sedikit terusik, saat beberapa siluet kini terlihat bergerak cepat, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. sosok siluet yang berjumlah 4 itu berhenti saat mereka tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang membentang di depan mereka. Dan terlihatlah mereka berempat adalah anggota ANBU yang masing-masing diantara mereka, memakai topeng porselen dengan bentuk hewan. Dan mereka adalah Anbu yang sebelumnya ditugaskan oleh Naruto.

Mereka berempat kini tengah tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak dan ada juga yang bersembunyi di dahan pohon yang mempunyai daun yang lebat. Gestur mereka terlihat sangat bersiaga, seperti tengah mencoba menghindar dari bahaya. Saat ini sosok ANBU dengan topeng anjing yang berada di dahan pohon tengah memantau situasi dari tempatnya. Dia terus bersiaga, sambil terus merasakan pergerakan dengan instingnya dan sensorik yang dia miliki. Merasa aman, dia langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melompat turun mendekati teman-temannya.

"Kita aman... Mereka tidak bisa menyusul kita." Sosok Anbu bertopeng anjing berkata dengan datar, namun juga terdengar lega. Ketiga temannya mengangguk mengerti. "... Sebagiknya kita segera mengirimkan pesan pada Taicho. Dia harus segera ta-"

 _ **'Dor' 'Dor'**_

 _ **'Zrash'**_

Belum sang ANBU bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia sudah terlebih dahulu tumbang saat kepalanya terkena dua peluru yang langsung membolongi batok kepalanya, hingga tembus mencapai wajah yang menghancurkan topeng yag dia pakai. Ketiga temannya terkejut, dengan refleks mereka langsung melompat menjauh dengan mempersiapkan mereka dalam posisi siaga.

"Headshoot. Nyiahahaha..." Suara itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Dan saat mereka melihat dari mana asal suara itu, mereka benar-benar terkejut saat melihat sosok seorang pria dengan yang kini tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di salah satu dahan pohon. Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah senjata api dan ditangan yang satunya terdapat sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya. "... Mau pergi kemana kalian hah? Kita belum selesai bermain." Dengan intonasi layaknya seorang psikopat sosok itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cih... Mereka berhasil mengejar." Sosok Anbu dengan topeng Monyet berdecih kesal karena musuh berhasil menyusul dan mengejar mereka.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapinya." Sosok Anbu dengan Topeng Beruang ikut menambahkan. Ke dua temannya mengangguk menyetujui. Sementara sosok yang masih berdiri di dahan pohon terlihat menyeringai gila melihat ke tiga Anbu di depannya tengah bersiap.

"Ohohoho... Kalian ingin bermain ternyata. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain 'bunuh musuh di dalam kabut'." Sosok pria yang berada di dahan pohon kemudian langsung mengangkat menjentikan jarinya. Dan setelah itu kabut tebal mulai menyelingkupi ketiga ANBU yang semakin bersiaga.

"Cih... _'Kiri no Jutsu'_... Terus waspada." Sosok dengan topeng kucing mempringatkan kedua temannya. Kiri no Jutsu, sebuah jutsu yang memanfaatkan media uap air dan merubahnya menjadi kabut. Kabut ini sudah terselubungi oleh Energi dari sipengguna jutsu, menguntungkan sang pengguna karena dapat menjadi sebuah kamuflase yang sempurna. Bagaimanapun kabut yang sudah terselubungi ini benar-benar mengurangi jarak pandang musuh.

Ketiga Anbu itu saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Bersiap untuk serangan yang akan datang. Sementara salah satu dari ketiga Anbu itu langsung merangkai handseal dengan cepat.

 **'Fuuton : Daitopa'**

Sosok ANBU dengan topeng kucing itu langsung mengeluarkan semburan angin besar untuk mencoba menghilangkan kabut. Namun, sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia hanya bisa menyingkirkan kabut itu sesaat, karena setelah dia selesai dengan jutsunya, kabut itu kembali menyebar. Anbu kucing itu mendecih dengan kesal karena usahanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

 **"Itu percuma saja... Kabut ini sudah dialiri dengan chakra kuatku. Kalian tidak akan bisa menghilangkannya."**

Suara berat yang menggema di dalam kabut, membuat ketiga Anbu semakin bersiaga. Dan salah satu Anbu bertopeng monyet langsung dibuat terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah serangan mendadak. Dia dengan cepat mundur sambil mendorong kedua temannya menghindari sebuah sabetan pedang besar yang siap memotong mereka bertiga.

 _ **'Zrash'**_

"Arrgghhhh..."

Naas, sebelum dia bisa menghindar sepenuhnya, dia sudah terkena sabetan pedang, membuat sebuah luka melintang di dadanya. Kedua temannya memekik kaget melihat teman mereka yang kini sudah terjatuh di tanah, dan meringis kesakitan. Mereka berdua bersiap menolong teman mereka itu, namun sebuah serangan kembali membuat mereka tidak bisa mendekat.

 **"Jangan harap kalian bisa pergi..."**

Suara itu kembali menggema di dalam kabut, membuat kedua Anbu itu menggeram marah. "Kuma... Dengarkan aku." Sosok ANBU kucing berujar dengan tegas. "... Pesan yang sudah kita dapatkan harus bisa segera sampai kepada Kaicho... Oleh karena itu, aku mengandalkanmu. Segera pergi dari sini, dan berikan pesan itu pada Taicho secepatnya."

Sosok ANBU beruang itu terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dari temannya itu. "Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan kalian."

"Cihh... Misi ini adalah prioritas utama kita sekarang. Taicho memang mengatakan bahwa teman adalah hal yang lebih utama. Tapi disaat seperti ini, Misi harus lebih diutamakan. Sekarang pergilah, biar aku dan Inu yang menghambat mereka." Sosok Anbu itu berujar dengan nada mutlak pada temannya itu. Sosok Anbu bertopeng beruang terdiam, sepertinya dia masih terlihat ragu-ragu. Sebelum sang Anbu bisa menyahut, serangan kembali datang, membuat mereka harus menghindar.

 **'Kagebunshin no Jutsu'**

Anbu kucing menciptakan dua klon yang kini mengelilingi Anbu beruang dan Anjing di tengah ketiganya. Anbu kucing dan dua klonnya langsung merangai handseal dengan cepat.

"Cepatlah... Pergi."

 **'Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu'**

Anbu itu langsung menembakkan bola api yang lumayan besar kesegala Arah. Membuat kabut itu perlahan terkikis, karena kandungan sumber air yang dipanaskan, membuat air pada kabut menguap dengan cepat. Anbu beruang masih terdiam, dia masih ragu dengan meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini Hyo... Kita tidak bolah membuat Taicho kecewa karena kegagalan tim ini." Sosok Anbu anjing berkata sambil mencoba berdiri, mengacuhkan luka yang kini melintang di dadanya. Dia kini menatap dengan yakin pada sang Anbu yang dia panggil Hyo sebelumnya. "...Serahkan ini pada kami." Dia kemudian ikut merangai Handseal.

 **'Katon : Gokakyu'**

Anbu itu juga ikut menambahkan panas dengan ikut menembakan semburan bola api yang lumayan besar. Sosok Anbu itu kini hanya bisa menurut meski keraguan masih dia rasakan. Dia kemudian merangkai handseal yang lumayan rumit.

"Maafkan aku..."

 **'Hijutsu: Burakkuhōru no terepōtēshon'**

Di belakang sosok anbu beruang itu, sebuah distorsi udara terbentuk, dan setelah itu sebuah lubang hitam tercipta dari distorsi udara. Sosok beruang itu langsung melompat masuk kedalamnya, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih terus menahan serangan yang siap mengicarnya. Setelah sosok itu masuk, portal itu perlahan mulai mengecil dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Merasa teman mereka sudah pergi, dua Anbu yang masih tersisa langsung menghentikan jutsu mereka. Dan kembali saling memunggungi, setelah klon Anbu kucing menghilang kehabisan chakra.

"Hohoho... Kalian sungguh sangat baik ternyata. Mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan teman kalian... Baiklah, ayo kita bantai habis." Suara gemaan kali ini terdengar berbeda, sepertinya sosok yang sebelumnya sudah membunuh teman mereka juga ikut ambil bagian. Perlahan kabut mulai menipis dan menghilang, membuat kedua Anbu itu bisa melihat sosok musuh mereka.

"Freed Sellzen, Zabuza Momochi... Kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman kalian." Sosok Anbu bertopeng kucing berkata dengan lantang pada dua sosok yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka. Sosok yang bernama Zabuza, yang setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh kain perban terlihat menatap datar kedua Anbu di depannya. Zabuza kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok disampingnya.

"Freed... Habisi mereka berdua." Zabuza berkata dengan suara berat tanpa emosinya. Dan Freed yang mendengar itu terlihat meneringai senang.

"Dengan senang hati... Nyiahahaha..."

Dan tawa gila Freed menggema kesetiap penjuru hutan. Dan seuara tawa itu tergantikan dengan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dan suara dentingan senjata yang beradu.

 **~o~**

Sementara itu, sebuah portal sama yang sebelumnya dibentuk oleh Anbu beruang, kembali tercipta di deat sebuah dermaga tua yang sudah tidak beroprasi. Sosok Anbu beruang kini kembali keluar dari dalam portal. Dia tersungkur setelah dia dimuntahkan oleh lubang hitam yang kini sudah menghilang kembali. Sosok Anbu itu terlihat meringis kesakitan, dan terus memegangi dadanya dengan kuat. Dia kemudian melepaskan topengnya, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"S-Sial..."

Sosok itu terlihat kesakitan, wajah putihnya kini terlihat pucat, mata merahnya juga kini terlihat menunjukkan sorot akan penderitaan. Rambut peraknya terlihat layu. Perlahan sosok itu mencoba bangkit, namun kembali terjatuh, dan sekarang dia memuntahkan banyak darah pada tanah. Mendecih kesal dengan kondisinya. Sosok itu kemudian mengoles darah yang dia muntahkan sebelumnya, dan kembali merangkai handseal.

 **'Kuchiyose no Jutsu'**

Di depannya kini seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat muncul. Sosok itu kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantong peralatan miliknya, dan memasukannya kedalam tas gulungan yang ada di punggung burung itu. Setelah itu burung itu terbang, setelah dia menerbangkannya. Sosok itu langsung jatuh terlentang, dan pingsan ditempatnya sekarang. Sepertinya efek dari jutsu terlarang itu membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat sosok seseorang yang kelihatan sangat kaget saat dia menemukan sosok sang Anbu yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dan kepanikan tercipta di tempat itu.

 **~o~**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **TBC**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Halo... Haloo...**

 **Ketemu lagi nih dengan saya.**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya menupdate fic saya ini. Kesibukan dan mood yang tidak ada membuat saya terlambat dalam mengerjakan fict. Lagian kan saya sudah pernah bilang kalau saya mengandalkan mood dalam menulis. Juga fict ini udah kena 10x perombakan sebelum saya publish.**

 **Rencana awal ini fict mau bareng up-nya sama fic AS. Namun, karena fict AS yg kurang memuaskan, akhirnya saya ulang lagi menulish chap 19-nya. Dan sampai saat ini masih belum selesai.**

 **Lalu apalagi yah... Err... Soal riview, saya sedikit bingung untuk membalasnya. Tapi saya akan menjawabnya dengan keterangan saja. Maafkan saya...**

 **Penjelasan ::** Banyak yang mempermasalahkan masalah pair nih di kolom riview saya. Saya akan sedikit memberi penjelasan... Fict ini memang akan berfokus di Romance tapi sedikit saja, dan masalah Pair, saya mungkin tidak akan menempatkan Rias mungkin hanya sebagai slice. Dan slice romance Naruto lumayan banyak, tapi mereka bukan berarti akan menjadi pair utama Naruto. Dan masalah Incest seperti sebelumnya bisa terkjadi atau tidak.

Dan untuk masalah bijuu... Saya mungkin akan menerapkannya sebagai S.G saja. Tadinya sih mau dijadiin spirit namun kurang cocok. Dan sudah saya putuskan itu akan menjadi SG.

Dan kuharap beberapa pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chap kali ini.

Dan sistem reinkarnasi saya hilangkan dari fict saya. Karena menurut saya itu sedikit aneh nantinya jika sistem reinkarnasi di adakan.

Oh, dan saya sangat kagum dengan salah satu guest yang menyadari bahwa saya lebih membaik dalam menulis di fic ini ketimbang fic saya yg lain. Yah anda memang benar, saya memang tidak maksimal menulis fic AS karena saya tidak mempertimbangkan dulu sebelumnya dalam menulis fic itu. Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya. Saya akan berusaha menampilkan yg terbaik.

Dan yang jelas saya mau menekankan fic ini adalah Full AU dengan menggabungkan konflik diantara dua Anime ini. Dan chap besok udah akan masuk konflik yg serius.

 **Mungkin hanya itu saja untuk saat ini.**

 **Thank you very much for your support. Don't forget to leave a message, an impression, criticism, praise, and your opinions.**

 **Ohhh... Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi kaum muslim. Semoga diberi kelancaran menjalankan puasanya.**

 **Oke ... See you to the next chapter.**

 **Hyosuke Ryukishi.**


	4. Chapter 4 kota berselimut kabut

Ya, saya sedikitnya ngerasa agak bingung harus berucap gimana di awal-awal ini. Sebesar rasa maaf ingin saya ucapkan karena begitu lama tak lagi memunculkan bahkan sedikitpun batang hidung saya di situs ini. Setelah berbagai kegiatan yang menyita sebagian besar waktu saya buat menulis, akhirnya saya bangkit dari lumpur dan siap aktif lagi. 1 tahun bertapa dan mencari pencerahan akhirnya saya bisa kembali berkarya disini.

Yah, dari pada denger ocehan saya yang kayaknya gak bakal ada habisnya, kita langsung loncat saja ke cerita.

 **Jinsei no Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer ::** Serius! Hamba 'gak berani ngaku-ngakuin kepemilikannya.

 **Warning(s) :: AU, OOC, T** ypo **(s), A** lur berantakan **, A** bal **, G** aje **, B** ahasa acak adul. TwinNaru, genderbender!

Yang jelas bikin perih mata. Siapkan kantung kresek buat muntah!

 **Story by** DreamTheater — Youzzaa

• **o0o•**

========= **0o0o0** =========

 **ARC-I : Harapan yang Semu**

'Chapter 3 :: Kota Berselimut Kabut'

=========== **0o00o0** ===========

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar aniki bego, aniki super duper bego, aniki 'gak bertanggung jawab, aniki #!? x:*!.—"

Rapalan komat-kamit dengan bahasa yang kian lama kian mengerikan untuk didengar itu meluncur dengan indah dari bibir tipis seorang cewek pirang panjang yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah yang dia hentak-hentakan. Tak lupa umpatan-umpatan yang semakin panjang, dan dengan kata-kata yang bahkan bisa membuat para preman pasar dibuat ngeri.

Naruko Namikaze, cewek 17 tahun dan merupakan putri bungsu dari pasangan Uzumaki dan Namikaze ini bahkan sukses mengusir semua burung yang bertengger manis di dahan-dahan pohon yang tumbuh subur di sekitar bangunan. Padahal burung-burung tersebut sudah siap mengeluarkan senandung nyanyian mereka untuk melengkapi keindahan pagi hari ini. Namun, Seakan 'gak mau cari mati, sekumpulan burung-burung tersebut dengan serentak langsung membubarkan diri, dan lebih memilih mengungsi ke tempat lain untuk mengadakan konser pagi mereka.

Bahkan suster yang sebelumnya ingin memberi peringatan pada cewek ini, karena secara tidak langsung sudah menggagu beberapa pasien di sepanjang jalan, langsung membatalkan niatnya karena dibuat ngeri ketika merasakan aura tak mengenakan yang mengumbar dari sosok cewek ini. Suster tersebut pada akhirnya lebih memilih langsung menjauh dan membiarkan cewek satu itu bertingkah semaunya. Meski dirinya tau nanti akan diomeli oleh atasannya, tapi dirinya juga masih ingin selamat.

Dan sepertinya pagi ini juga merupakan satu pagi yang sangat buruk bagi Naruko. Cewek yang kayaknya lagi masuk masa _'pramenstruasi'_ ini juga punya _mood_ yang benar-benar lagi ada di level terendahnya sekarang. Dan semua itu dia tuangkan dengan jelas dari tampangnya. Wajah cantik yang biasanya selalu terlihat cerah layaknya sang mentari itu, kini tergantikan dengan guratan-guratan kemarahan. Bibir tipis menggoda yang biasa menebar senyum menawan, kini hilang terganti dengan bibir yang dia monyongkan beberapa centi, menandakan kalau dirinya emang lagi di tahap ngambek sengambek-ngambeknya. Meski itu malah sedikit menambah ke imutannya.

"Awas saja kau aniki, hukumanmu nanti adalah menemaniku kencan dan mentraktirku makan ramen 8 hari dalam seminggu tanpa henti."

Dan seakan 'gak puas jika hanya memaki-maki sang kembaran, cewek satu ini juga sudah merencanakan hukuman yang menurutnya setimpal atas kesialannya sekarang ini, meski mungkin dia agak lupa atau gimana kalau hari hanya berjumlah 7 dalam seminggu. Yah, kita do'akan saja Naruto dan gama-chan dapat bertahan dari keganasan kembarannya ini.

Kedatangan Naruko ke rumah sakit khusus untuk para makhluk supernatural ini juga bukanlah tanpa alasan. Salahkanlah kembarannya yang beberapa hari lalu sudah seenak udelnya membuat keributan di Academy dengan membabat kelompok dari mantan tunangan kembarannya itu, dan berimbas dengan Naruto yang malah membuat putri satu-satunya dari salah satu petinggi Da-tenshi harus dibuat tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang.

Meski Naruko begitu senang atas kondisi yang diterima oleh Akeno Himejima, —mengingat apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh sahabat dari cewek itu lakukan pada Naruto dan juga beberapa alasan lainnya yang bersifat pribadi. Tapi itu tak serta merta membuat rasa kesal pada kembarannya hilang begitu saja. Karena terlalu termakan emosi, Naruto malah dengan sadisnya memberikan _Genjutsu_ rank tinggi pada Akeno sehingga membuat cewek _Miko_ itu tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang, karena tak ada seorangpun di Kuoh yang dapat menghilangkan ilusi yang Naruto berikan.

Dan karena poin yang udah disebutin diatas, Naruko yang sedikitpun 'gak tau-menau akan detil kejadian di Academy beberapa hari yang lalu itu, dan juga 'gak punya sangkut pautnya sedikitpun, malah harus kena imbasnya juga. Mengingat bahwa pemahaman dari para ahli medis tentang teknik ilusi para ninja yang sangatlah minim dan hanya mecakupi pengatahuan dasarnya saja, membuat mereka angkat tangan akan _Genjutsu_ yang Naruto berikan pada Akeno, yang sepertinya memang membutuhkan penanganan dari seorang Shinobi asli.

Lalu dikarenakan sebuah kebetulan yang benar-benar terlalu kebetulan, di Kuoh ini lagi gak ada shinobi yang berkeliaran ataupun sejenak tinggal, TERKECUALI DIRINYA dan JUGA kembarannya. DAN sudah jelas tentunya, baik dirinya maupun Naruto punya pengetahuan yang pasti lebih luas soal Genjutsu karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah Shinobi tulen.

Dan KARENA itu pula, tanpa perlu dipikir bahkan hingga 2x pihak rumah sakit sudah pasti akan langsung meminta dirinya atau mungkin Naruto untuk membantu menyembuhkan putri dari Baraqiel tersebut.

Dan sialnya pihak rumah sakit juga punya alasan kuat meminta Naruto untuk menyadarkan Akeno, karena bagaimanapun pelaku utama yang membuat Akeno mengalami kondisi seperti itu adalah karena kesalahan dari kembarannya itu juga.

Tapi karena kembarannya itu adalah seorang cowok yang 'nggak BERTANGGUNG jawab, kini dirinya HARUS menjadi SATU-SATUnya target sasaran pihak rumah sakit untuk dimintai bantuan dan sekaligus menggantikan kembarannya itu untuk bertanggung jawab.

Entah dirinya harus merasa bangga atau merasa sangat sial. Jujur, sebenarnya Naruko sangatlah ogah menyetujui permintaan tersebut, jika saja permintaan itu bukan datang dari sang ayah Akeno sendiri —Baraqiel, lebih baik dirinya pura-pura menulikan pendengarannya akan permintaan tersebut, meski sang dokter yang mendatanginya kemarin bersujud-sujud di kakinya sekalipun.

Mengingat kembali perkara yang menimpanya sekarang malah semakin membuat cewe Namikaze ini kian frustasi. Padahal dirinya mempunyai jadwal yang cukup padat di Academy, tapi gara-gara apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto, jadwalnya malah bertambah semakin padat. Meski kenyataannya Academy baru akan dimulai 2 jam lagi. Tapi, hey... 'Gak ada salahnya 'kan jika dirinya cuman ingin bersantai sejenak di pagi yang indah kayak gini!?

"Astaga."

Naruko langsung mengurut pelipisnya saat itu juga ketika rasa pening mendadak mendera kepalanya. Sepertinya dirinya membutuhkan beberapa tablet aspirin atau mungkin beberapa mangkuk ramen untuk menyegarkan fikirannya kembalin bagaimanapun juga dirinya berangkat tanpa mengisi pertu terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. Mungkin dirinya akan sarapan diluar jika waktu masih sangat luang untuknya setelah semua urannya selesai.

Menghela napas sesaat untuk menenangkan diri dan membuang pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Naruko tanpa mau buang waktu lagi langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera sampai keruangan yang katanya ditempati oleh Akeno Himajima sekarang. Menyelesaikan urusannya di sini sehingga dirinya dapat segera pulang, bersantai sebentar dan bersiap-siap pergi ke Academy setelahnya.

Meski dirinya juga sudah begitu malas bahkan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke Academy, mengingat bahkan Naruto sudah bukanlah murid disana lagi. Tapi, karena permintaan dari kembarannya yang ingin agar dirinya tetap bersekolah disana, pada akhirnya Naruko dengan berat hati menurut apa kata dari kembarannya itu. Meski jujur dirinya beneran udah 'gak sudi lagi bahkan untuk sekedar memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Tapi apalah mau dikata, Naruko tetaplah Naruko, dan seorang Naruko yang begitu sayang pada kembarannya 'gak akan bisa nolak jika Naruto sudah meminta.

Oh— Jika berbicara soal kembarannya itu, entah kenapa moodnya serasa kian bobrok saja sekarang ini. Dirinya kembali diingatkan dengan kejadian di rumah sebelum dirinya berangkat kemari. Dimana setelah dirinya terbangun dari tidur cantiknya, Naruko langsung menjelajah seisi rumah untuk mencoba mencari keberadaan dari sosok kembarannya. Namun pada akhirnya yang dapat ia temukan hanyalah secarik kertas yang merupakan sebuah memo yang sempat Naruto tinggalkan untuknya. Dimana di memo itu tertulis jika kembarannya itu akan pergi menjalankan misi entah untuk waktu berapa lama.

Ah— dirinya hanya bisa menghela napasnya saja saat membaca memo tersebut. Jika boleh jujur, sebagai seorang adik, Naruko merasa sangat bangga pada kembarannya itu, mengingat begitu seringnya Naruto mendapat misi, sudah membuktikan bahwa kembarannya itu adalah seorang yang begitu kompeten dan punya kemampuan yang tak dapat diragukan lagi sebagai seorang Shinobi, sehingga dia itu dapat dipercaya untuk menjalankan berbagai misi.

Namun, meski dirinya begitu bangga atas prestasi yang dimiliki kembarannya, sebesar apapun rasa bangganya terhadap Naruto, entah kenapa sedikit rasa kecewa selalu saja mencubit hatinya. Naruko tau, kalau dirinya tak boleh menjadi egois tentang apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi, apakah salah untuknya, jika berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kembarannya itu dengan bebas sesekali?

Mungkin dirinya terkesan seperti cewek yang manja, namun itu bukan tanpa alasan. Bagaimanapun, di Kuoh ini mereka ini hanya hidup berdua, membuat mereka hidup berjauhan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan karena faktor itu, Naruko ingin sesekali bisa menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan dengan saudaranya itu lagi. Karena jujur dirinya sangatlah merasa kesepian selama ini. Dirinya sangat merindukan kebersamaannya dengan Naruto, tertawa bersama, bersenang-senang bersama, dan meski malu mengakuinya, Naruko sebenarnya sudah agak lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka makan malam bersama.

Jika boleh dirinya meminta. Naruko ingin sekali keinginannya ini dikabulkan. Permintaannya juga tidaklah banyak dan hanya sebuah keinginan yang sangat sederhana. Dirinya hanya ingin Naruto mengerti sedikit tentang kegundahannya ini. Dan dirinya ingin agar Naruto dapat meluangkan waktu untuknya meski itu hanya untuk sesaat, karena Naruko sangat rindu dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Karena terlalu banyak melamun di sepanjang perjalanan, tak terasa kini langkah kakinya itu sudah mengantarkannya sampai pada tujuan. Di depannya kini sudah terdapat sebuah pintu dengan sebuah papan kecil tergantung manis, dimana di sana tertulis deretan angka dengan nomor '201' yang terukir dengan rapih.

Sesaat dirinya mengeluarkan dengusan dari hidungnya karena akhirnya menemukan ruangan yang dirinya cari-cari sedari tadi, sekaligus membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya.

Dirinya menatap pintu di depannya yang merupakan pemisah antara dirinya dengan isi ruangan di seberang sana dengan sedikit waktu extra. Sebelum akhirnya menghela napas untuk sesaat, dan tanpa buang waktu dan tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan tatakrama yang selalu di koar-koarkan ibunya, dirinya langsung saja membuka pintu di depannya itu tanpa permisi.

Naruko tak terlalu peduli soal sopan santun sekarang ini, moodnya benar-benar lagi ancur banget bahkan jika itu hanya untuk sekedar bertatakrama. Toh lagian buat apa dia merhatiin tatakrama sekarang ini, jika orang yang lagi nempatin ini ruangan lagi gak sa—.

"—Ah?" —dar!

Oke, seingatnya beberapa puluh menit terakhir dirinya emang merasa lagi terserang stress berat sebelumnya, namun apakah dirinya kali ini sedang bermimpi? Jika iya, bisakah seseorang membangunkannya sekarang juga?!. Karena jika ini emang beneran mimpi, entah kenapa ini mimpi semakin lama semakin terasa sangat menjengkelkan sekali untuknya.

Serius deh, dirinya sangatlah tau betul, dirinya datang ke rumah sakit saat hari emang masih terlalu pagi. Namun, Naruko sangat yakin kalau dirinya sudahlah tersadar sepenuhnya, meski dalam perjalanannya kemari dirinya hampir menyerupai sesosok zombie. Tapi dirinya bisa sampai ke rumah sakit dengan kesadaran yang sudah terkumpul semua.

Dirinya juga yakin betul kalau pendengarannya ini 'gak mengalami malfungsi saat suster yang berjaga di meja resepsionis yang sebelumnya dia temui mengatakan dengan sejelas-jelasnya bahwa ruangan '201' adalah tempat dimana Akeno dirawat. Senggaknya itu berarti dirinya 'gak lagi salah alamat 'kan?

Lalu sekarang apa? sekian kali dirinya bolak balik melihat papan nomor yang tergantung di pintu dan isi ruangan ini secara bergantian, dirinya masih belum terlalu ngeh kalau kini ruangan tersebut sudah kosong melompong.

Apa yang dapat dia temukan sekarang hanyalah isi ruangan ini sudah tertata dengan sangat rapi seakan sudah tak lagi dipakai untuk rawat inap pasien. Padahal dirinya sudah sangat percaya kalau pas dirinya membuka pintu ini, dirinya pasti akan menemukan sosok Akeno yang terbaring 'gak sadarkan diri diatas kasur. Namun nihil, sosok cewek yang selalu saja membuatnya ngerasa jengkel karena tingkahnya itu bahkan 'gak ada di dalam ruangan.

"Oke—" Naruko langsung menarik napasnya sesaat untuk menengankan diri, sebelum bersedekap dada dengan satu jari telunjuk yang dia tempelkan di ujung bibirnya "—aku yakin sekali jika udah minum sebotol air mineral pegunungan dulu tadi sebelum berangkat kemari, itu berarti aku lagi gak bener-bener hilang fokus. Hmm, lalu jika emang aku gak lagi ngimpi atau mungkin salah alamat? Terus ini anak kemana perginya? Bukannya itu cewek katanya masih belum sadar? Masa iya dia jalan-jalan saat lagi gak sadar. Apa jangan-jangan dokter yang kemarin lagi mengerjaiku?—"

Entah karena faktor _pramenstruasi_ atau karena dirinya emang udah termakan emosi, entah kenapa otak cerdasnya itu kini malah mulai berspekulasi dimana perspektifnya mulai lari ke arah yang negatif. Yah, seenggaknya kita tau kalau cewek satu ini emang lagi ngalamin dua-duanya. Melihat gimana hidungnya yang mulai kembang-kempis, dan wajahnya yang mulai merah padam itu, sudah jelas menandakan kalau ini cewek udah nyampe batasnya buat nahan emosi.

Dan sepertinya cewek pirang ini juga siap meledak kapan saja andai suara pintu lain di dalam ruangan ini tidak terbuka secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat cewek pirang ini langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ha?"

Dan Naruko kini cuman bisa cengok di tempatnya berdiri saat menyadari siapa sosok yang membuka pintu lain di ruangan ini barusan. Rambut hitam indah yang tergerai, dan terlihat sedikit basah, memantulkan cahaya dari sorot kemilau mentari yang menerobos jendela di belakangnya itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan wajah cantik yang dihiasi manik violet yang terlihat sayu menatap ke arahnya.

Entah kenapa sistem motorik di otak pintarnya ini tiba-tiba mengalami macet dadakan sekarang. Matanya melotot lebar dengan mulut menganga melihat ke arah cewek yang lagi balik menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar yang mengambang diatas kepala.

Ah— sepertinya menganga saja tidaklah cukup untuk Naruko sekarang. Secara perlahan kedua tangannya dia angkat, dan dengan bersamaan langsung memegang dan menelungkup kedua pipinya masih dengan mulut yang menganga, mirip orang yang lagi dilanda shock berat.

"APA-APAAN SEMUA INIIIII?"

Teriakan membahana dengan suara cempreng barusan dengan sadisnya menggema ke setiap penjuru ruangan, bahkan mungkin juga hampir ke setiap sudut bangunan rumah sakit.

Dan karena teriakan dadakannya itu, kini giliran Akeno yang dibuat cengok. Bahkan bukan hanya Akeno, suster yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruangan ini saja hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan karena kaget, jika saja teman susternya tidak segera menenangkan temannya itu, sang suster mungkin bisa berubah status jadi seorang pasien.— _nyebut bu nyebut!_

Meski sempat dibuat cengok, Akeno dengan cepat dapat menguasai diri kembali, meski sebelumnya sempat terkaget-kaget atas teriakan tanpa aba-aba Naruko barusan, dirinya dapat dengan cepat kembali ke mode kalemnya dan memasang senyum anggun di wajah ayunya.

Dirinya menatap pada Naruko, yang sekarang malah lagi asyik ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri, layaknya orang yang lagi frustrasi. Apa yang Naruko lakukan malah mengundang keringat jatuh yang turun dari kepala Akeno.

Sebenarnya Akeno masih belum ngeh betul dengan situasinya sekarang ini. Dirinya mungkin 'gak akan terlalu dibingungkan andai saja cewek di depannya ini bisa sedikit lebih tenang dan menjelaskan padanya perihal kedatangannya kemari. Karena dirinya masih penasaran betul atas kedatangan Naruko ke ruangan dirinya dirawat ini.

Dirinya ingin sekali bertanya sejak dari awal saat setelah dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan sosok cewek itu yang sudah berada di dalam kamar inapnya ini. Namun saat Naruko malah bereaksi dengan berteriak secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi, dirinya jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

Lagian, kedatangan cewek itu sedikit membuatnya kaget. Karena dari sekian banyaknya daftar orang-orang yang dia tebak akan menjenguknya, tak terpikirkan sedikitpun olehnya kalau Naruko akan menjadi salah satunya,—atau mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah dia juga belum tau tujuan dari Naruko datang berkunjung sekarang, namun itu tetap saja membuatnya kaget karena cewek itu sekarang ada di kamar inapnya.

Keberanian kembali dia kumpulkan dan mencoba untuk bertanya, namun melihat bagaimana Naruko yang kelihatannya lagi punya mood yang 'nggak bagus, dirinya kembali menahan pertanyaannya. Dan lebih memikirkan cara agar bisa membuat cewek di depannya ini tenang.

Karena dari lagak-lagaknya Akeno bisa melihat cewek di depannya itu kayaknya masih terlihat siap untuk meledak kembali kapan saja. Dan jika emang iya, itu akan sangat merepotkan, karena jika sampai itu terjadi mungkin itu akan membuat pasien di ruangan lain merasa terganggu.

Oke, kayaknya dirinya emang harus segera bicara, melihat cewek di depannya itu udah keliatan ngambil ancang-ancang buat teriak lagi.

"Ara, Naruko-chan. Kau bisa mengganggu pasien yang lain jika berteriak seperti itu. Lagian ini masih sangat pagi, 'gak baik buat cewek teriak-teriak gitu di pagi yang indah begini."

Layaknya seorang ibu yang lagi menasihati anak perempuannya yang sudah berprilaku ceroboh, Akeno berujar dengan gaya yang emang khas kayak ibu-ibu banget. Sepertinya tanpa sadar dirinya sudah masuk mode Yamato Nadeshikonya yang melegenda. Dan karena perkataannya barusan itu membuat Naruko yang sebelumnya lagi sibuk ngacak-ngacak rambut, langsung mendongak ke arahnya dengan tatapan dongkol.

"Bodo amat—" Naruko langsung mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Akeno "—lagian, apa-apaan sebenarnya ini! Kau! Bukan kah kau harusnya belum sadar? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa?! Kau, sekarang kau—! Harghhh."

Seakan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan pada cewek di hadapannya ini, Naruko kini malah kembali mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sebelumnya sudah berantakan itu dengan rasa frustrasi yang semakin kentara. Sudah cukup! dirinya beneran marah sekarang. Dirinya benar-benar sudah dikerjai habis-habisan hari ini.

Apapun itu, dirinya harus meminta pertanggung jawaban pada dokter yang semalam memohon-mohon padanya itu sekarang juga. Gara-gara dokter sialan itu, gara-gara dokter penipu itu dirinya kini harus membuang-buang waktunya gak jelas padahal moodnya benar-benar lagi buruk banget hari ini. Beberapa skema penyiksaan searang sudah tersusun rapi di kepalanya untuk sang dokter.

"Ara, ara, apakah Naruto-kun gak bilang apa-apa padamu Naruko-chan?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

Namun, mendengar nama kembarannya yang tiba-tiba disebut, membuat pikiran-pikiran untuk menyiksa dokter yang sempat menemuinya itu kini menguap gitu aja. Sekarang dirinya lebih dibingungkan dengan ucapan dari Akeno barusan. Apa hubungannya Akeno yang sudah sadar dengan kembarannya? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan kembarannya itu yang 'gak ngasih tau apa-apa padanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu entah kenapa kini mulai berselewengan di kepalanya, dan membuat cewek pirang ini kian dipusingkan. Jadi siapa yang lagi mengerjainya sekarang?

"Sebenarnya aku udah sadar dari semalam. Naruto-kun sendiri yang datang kemari tengah malam tadi dan langsung menyadarkanku. Apakah dia 'gak bilang apa-apa padamu Ruko-chan?"

Dan seakan mendengar suara sambaran petir di siang bolong, Naruko kembali dibuat melongo hebat atas perkataan Akeno barusan.

"A-app—?"

Jadi sedari awal dirinya emang udah dikerjai. Dirinya yang bangun dari subuh-subuh hari, membuang-buang waktunya 'gak jelas, membuang waktu bersantainya yang berharga, dan semua hal yang berarti di pagi harinya harus pupus dengan percuma karena sumber dari kesialannya dari awal tetap 'gak jauh-jauh dari kembarannya juga?! Cukup sudah!

Melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Naruko sekarang, Akeno akhirnya mengerti duduk permasalahannya. Itu berarti Naruto yang sudah menyadarkannya semalam itu sama sekali tidak memberitahukan perihal kejadian di ruangan ini pada kembarannya ini. Meski dirinya masih belum mengerti maksud kedatangan Naruko kemari sekarang. Ingin dirinya bertanya kembali,

"—ah?"

Namun, saat melihat Naruko di depannya yang mulai terlihat mengap-mengap kayak ikan kekurangan air, Akeno hanya bisa tersenyum dengan hambar dan menelan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah dia siapkan itu. Melihat gerak-gerik Naruko sekarang, sepertinya dirinya sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan untuk kali ini dirinya sudah kehabisan akal untuk bisa mencari jalan keluar.

Dan sebagai langkah antisipasi, Akeno dengan segera berbalik badan dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi secepat yang ia bisa tak lupa menutup rapat-rapat telinganya dengan memanjatkan sedikit doa semoga 'gak ada pasien yang mati mendadak hari ini.

"B-BAKA ANIKIIIIII!"

 **~• I •~**

"Huachiiimmm!—"

Perubahan cuaca mungkin adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit sekali untuk di prediksi, mengingat bagaimana cuaca dapat berubah-ubah dengan waktu yang sama sekali tak terduga. Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang pemuda ini pikirkan.

Pendapat dari Naruto ini emang kurang meyakinkan namun semua itu mendasar dari apa yang pengalamannya katakan, dan itu membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat anti sekali untuk percaya pada prediksi cuaca yang selalu diberitakan di televisi.

Sebagai pembukti, dirinya yakin sempat mendengar pemberitaan di televisi yang mengatakan bahwa seminggu ini jepang yang memang sudah memasuki awal musim semi ini, akan mempunyai cuaca yang sangat cerah.

Saat mendengarnya Naruto hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah televisi dan merutuk dengan lantang kalau orang-orang dalam media tersebut adalah para pembohong besar. Meski dirinya tak punya alasan untuk melakukan tindakan tercela seperti itu, karena apa yang diberitakan media hanyalah sebuah prediksi belaka, yang sudah jelas tidaklah selalu akurat. Tapi, ayolah bagaimanapun dirinya menanggapi hal itu, dirinya tetap merasa sudah terdustai.

Awal minggu berjalan dirinya sempat dibuat percaya dengan ramalan cuaca yang diberitakan itu, mengingat awal minggu pertama berjalan dengan terbuktinya ramalan yang diberitakan. Namun sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa sudah seperti orang bodoh karena terlalu percaya pada ramalan cuaca yang diberitakan.

Oke, Dirinya tau ini memang masih sangatlah awal dari pergantian musim di bulat Maret, setelah berlalunya musing dingin yang panjang. dan sepertinya masih terlalu awal untuk merasa senang akan musim semi yang mulai berjalan ini, karena bagaimanapun rasa dingin yang tersisa masih tetaplah bertahan.

Tapi dari apa yang dirinya tau, dalam pergantian musim dari bulan Februari ke Maret tak ada sedikitpun orang yang memperkirakan akan adanya awan mendung yang menghias langit seperti sekarang, mungkin awan mendung masih terlihat biasa, lalu bagaimana jika itu disusul dengan air yang mulai mengguyur bumi ini. Dirinya mungkin akan sangat tidak heran dengan hawa dingin yang sedikit menusuk dan membuatnya terbersin dengan tubuh menggigil dan ingus yang mulai keluar dari lubang hidungnya ini, mengingat musim semi hanya sedikit lebih hangat dari musim dingin, tapi jika hawa yang sudah dingin ini harus dibarengi dengan hujan gerimis seperti sekarang, lain lagi cerita.

Padahal seingatnya sekarang ini masih di pertengahan bulan maret. Tapi entah kenapa melihat cuaca yang udah benar-benar 'gak jelas seperti ini, tak ayal membuatnya sedikit percaya kalau dirinya kini sudah berada di akhir bulan juni.

Merapatkan jaket tebal yang kini dia kenakan, Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah di kedalaman hutan pulau Nami ini. Mencoba menghiraukan rasa dingin yang kini dia rasakan, meski itu sangatlah sulit ketika dirinya kembali harus terbersin dengan ingus yang kembali meleleh dari lubang hidungnya.

"Aku tau ini bukanlah di Inggris, tapi kalau cuacanya udah bener-bener gak jelas kayak gini apa mungkin ini pulau udah bergeser tempat. Masa iyah—achimm."

Keluhannya langsung terhenti saat dirinya kembali terbersin dengan suara lucu. Sambil mengelap ingusnya yang sempat keluar dengan kasar, Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Arghh. SIALAN."

Dirinya benar-benar merasa hari ini adalah hari paling sial untuknya. dipermainkan oleh iklim yang gak jelas, dan sekarang lebih apesnya lagi, Naruto yang harusnya menjalankan misi dengan lancar sentosa sekarang malah harus dibuat kesasar di dalam hutan belantara ini, dan tak ayal itu membuatnya sangat frustrasi. Ketimbang keingingnanya untuk merutuki kesialannya sekarang, entah kenapa dirinya serasa ingin menangis saja.

Dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya mengalami kesialan ini. Naruto yang sebelumnya lagi terbang dengan menaiki burung tinta hasil manifestasi lukisan Sai yang emang jadi basic kemampuannya itu dengan adem ayem, harus rela dibuat terjun bebas dari ketinggian yang tidaklah pendek, saat burung tinta yang dia tunggangi itu langsung menghilang saat hujan yang tak sedikitpun dia duga menerpa tubuh burung tinta tersebut, membuatnya menghilang dan menerjunkannya dengan bebas di udara.

Meski dirinya selamat dari acara terjatuhnya berkat keahlian Shinobinya, tapi kesialan tetap saja gak bisa jauh-jauh darinya. Naruto mungkin dapat selamat dengan sentosa ke permukaan, namun yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah dirinya mendarat ditempat asing, dengan pohon-pohon yang mengelilinginya sejauh mata memandang. tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui situasinya sekarang, dan bocah sekalipun dapat dengan jelas tau kalau dirinya lagi tersesat di tengah hutan ini, SENDIRIAN!

Naruto kini hanya merutuk atas idenya yang sempat menyarankan pada Sai agar mereka berpencar dengan alasan agar dapat segera menemukan teman satu tim mereka. Namun, bukannya mempercepat pencarian, dirinya kini malah semakin menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

Menyesal sekarang mungkin tidaklah lagi berguna, mengingat Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Meski masih dirundung kekesalan atas kesialan, dirinya kini hanya dapat berpuisi singkat dalam hati, dengan ratapan penuh derita — _'apa yang terjadi, terjadilah. Yang dia tau tuhan penyayang umatnya.'_

Ah, mengingat soal anggota timnya, dirinya entah kenapa teringat kembali dengan pesan yang sudah dia terima dari anggota timnya semalam. Pesan yang harus membuatnya dengan terburu-buru langsung berangkat ke pulau Nami, dan mempercepat jadwal keberangkatan dari rencana sebelumnya.

Apa yang membuatnya terburu-buru menyusul anggota timnya bukanlah dari apa isi pesan yang dia terima, mengingat bahwa isi pesan tersebut hanyalah berupa laporan-laporan singkat mengenai kejahatan-kejahatan dari Gato dibalik layar, yang menurutnya terasa terlalu biasa karena info yang diberikan oleh Gurunya juga tidaklah berbeda jauh, meski itu semakin meyakinkannya untuk segera membereskan Gato, mengingat bahwa usahawan sukses tersebut melakukan bisnisnya dengan cara yang sangat kotor.

Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya mempercepat jadwal keberangkatannya, bukan soal kejahatan kotor Gato yang membuat timbulnya perasan tidak mengenakan yang dia rasakan ini, rasa panik yang terus saja menggerogotinya itu justru datang dari bercak darah yang dia sadari setelah habis membaca laporan tersebut.

Saat melihat bercak darah yang tertempel di gulungan tersebut tak sedikitpun membuatnya merasa senang. Apalagi dirinya sadar betul bahwa darah tersebut trerlihat masih segar. Itu cukup membuat indikasi-indikasi buruk langsung menghantam pikirannya, meski ingin sekali dirinya membuang prasangka buruknya itu, namun entah kenapa kecemasan masih saja menghantuinya.

Dan dengan itu saja sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuknya mempercepat keberangkatannya ke pulau Nami ini, dan menyusul anggota timnya dengan sedikit doa semoga apa yang dipikirkannya tak pernah terjadi.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan kaki, menyusuri hutan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu luas ini. Tepat di ujung sana Naruto dapat menemukan sebuah aliran sungai lebar, dengan air terjun yang menghias bagian hulu, dan aliran sungai mengalir deras membentang jauh kedalam hutan di sampingnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya sekilas, sebelum memompa chakra ke telapak kaki, melakukan beberapa kali lompatan diatas permukaan air sebelum akhirnya dirinya sampai di seberang sungai.

Namun, dirinya tak lekas berlalu begitu saja. Berdiri dengan santai, Naruto langsung menarik napas panjang, sebelum menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dan detik berikutnya hawa tak mengenakan yang menguar di sekitarnya membuat alam seakan terdiam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengikutiku?"

Suara tanpa intonasi berarti dari Naruto memecah keheningan di kedalaman hutan ini. Suara yang hampir menyamai bisikan, namun entah kenapa dapat sangat jelas terdengar dan memberikan ancaman yang begitu nyata. Pemuda pirang tersebut terlihat mengeraskan postur tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terlihat santai, dan langsung berbalik badan menghadap ke arah dimana dirinya datang sebelumnya.

"Kau mungkin begitu baik dalam menyembunyikan keberadaanmu. Namun, sepertinya kau harus belajar kembali untuk menyembunyikan emosimu itu."

Sekian lama berlalu, tak ada balasan berarti setelah dirinya berkata seperti itu, meski nada penuh ancaman yang dirinya berikan. Dan Naruto masih tetap menatap ke depan dengan wajah keras, menunggu balasan dari sosok yang dia yakin ada di seberang sana.

Namun, balasan yang dirinya terima sedetik setelahnya membuat pemuda pirang berantakan ini hanya dapat terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri saat sebatang besi panjang dengan ujung runcing melesat tanpa dapat dia duga sedikitpun dari arah berlawanan dari perkiraannya. Melesat bagai peluru, membelah udara dengan ujung runcing tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

Naruto terdiam kaku ditempat, terlambat untuk sadar di saat senjata yang serasa tak asing di matanya itu melesat memotong jarak tanpa terhambat. Dan sedetik berikutnya, sesuatu yang terasa dingin menghantam tubuhnya, memberikan rasa ngilu saat sesuatu terasa menembus perutnya.

Masih dengan rasa shock yang bertahan, dengan kaku dirinya melihat pada bagian perutnya, sebuah tali mengkilap yang memanjang ke arah seberang sungai adalah apa yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, dan dibelakang tubuhnya kini tertancap sebilah besi serupa dengan jarum yang dihiasi tali di ujungnya yang terhubung dengan tali yang menembus tubuhnya.

" _C-Chouto?_ —"

Naruto di hantam kesadarannya sendiri, saat rasa ngilu yang sebelumnya dia rasakan kini mulai merambat dengan rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Dirinya tau sekarang, dan sangat sadar betul dengan siapa dirinya berurusan, mengingat kembali pada tali yang kini menembus tubuhnya dan berujung dari kedua arah depan dan belakang tubuhnya.

Dirinya kini jatuh berlutut, menggeram tertahan dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menyiksa. Dirinya, situasinya sekarang tak sedikitpun akan menguntungkannya. Karena kelengahannya, kini dirinya sudah masuk situasi yang sangatlah buruk. Dalam hati dirinya diam-diam kembali merutuk akan kesialannya ini. kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?

Dirinya mungkin sangat sadar saat dirinya diikuti semenjak memulai berjalan di belantara hutan ini. itu juga yang membuatnya memilih opsi berjalan kaki santai, ketimbang bergerak cepat layaknya Shinobi seperti biasa.

Dirinya mencoba menunggu sosok penguntitnya itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, atau segera melespaskannya karena mengira dirinya hanya seorang warga biasa yang sedang tersesat di dalam hutan, namun semua itu tetap saja membuatnya terus diikuti. Naruto sebenarnya tak sedikitpun dapat merasakan chakra yang ditekan sebaik mungkin oleh sosok penguntitnya itu, namun dirinya adalah seorang ninja yang mempunyai sensor yang unik. Dimana dirinya dapat merasakan niat jahat dari musuhnya.

Orang yang kini bersembunyi itu mungkin sangatlah baik menekan chakranya sehingga dirinya tak sedikitpun menyadarinya, namun sebaik apapun dirinya menyembunyikan keberadaan itu akan percuma padanya jika niat jahat itu masih dia umbarkan. Namun, sepertinya Naruto terlalu percaya diri tanpa tau bahaya apa yang menunggunya, dirinya lengah dan dirinya mendapat getah dari kecerobohannya ini, dan sekarang dirinya kembali harus memutar otak untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Suara langkah kaki yang masuk indra pendengaran, membuat Naruto dengan kaku menatap ke seberang sungai, dan sosok yang dapat dilihat oleh matanya adalah seseorang yang sangat dirinya tau betul. Tak ada yang tak akan mengenalnya, wajah yang tertutupi topeng porselen kesatuan ANBU model terdahulu dari Negara ninja yang dulu merupakan Kiri itu.

Sosok itu kini hanya berdiri di seberang, menghadap ke arahnya dengan tangan yang dia angkat sebatas dada. Dimana tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan yang mencapai lengan, kini menarik tali yang menghubungkannya dengan senjata yang sudah menembus perutnya dan kini tertancap di tanah di belakangnya.

"K-Kushimaru."

Naruto menggeram, menatap tajam pada pria di depannya. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun di tunjukan oleh musuhnya itu.

Kushimaru Kuriarare, tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya di Negara Ninja ini. Seorang missing-nin kelas-S dari desa Ninja yang dulu merupakan desa Kirigakure. Meski tak banyak yang tahu bagaimana sosoknya, namun senjata yang dipergunakannya dalam pertarungan sudah menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

Sang pemegang pedang panjang Nuibiri, yang merupakan salah satu senjata yang dalam sejarah Ninja merupakan salah satu dari 7 pedang legendaris yang dipegang oleh orang-orang terpilih dari Desa Kiri yang tergabung dalam _Shinobi Gatana Shichinin Shuu_ , yang merupakan sekumpulan elit dari ninja ahli pedang yang bahkan ditakuti oleh seluruh Shinobi. Kekejaman mereka layaknya predator berdarah dingin dalam pertarungan, dan itu membuat mereka yang tergabung di dalamnya menjadi sangatlah diwaspadai, dan semakin diwaspadai saat semua anggotanya menjadi seorang missing-nin.

Dan dihadapkan dengan orang seperti Kushimaru di situasi seperti ini, Naruto sangat yakin kalau kesialannya ini benar-benar sudah sukses kembali mempermainkannya.

Kushimaru kini mulai berjalan ke arah pemuda pirang yang saat ini masih berlutut kesakitan di seberang sana. Dirinya mengalirkan chakra pada telapak kaki dengan stabil, dan dengan santai berjalan di atas permukaan air, dan Memotong jaraknya dengan pemuda pirang tersebut yang kini hanya menatap tajam dan waspada ke arahnya.

Namun, setengah perjalanan yang dirinya tempuh diatas aliran sungai kini tertahan oleh sesuatu yang mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya. Dirinya menunduk dan menemukan pergelangan kakinya kini sudah di cengkeram oleh sepasang tangan yang keluar dari permukaan air. Dirinya kembali menatap pada sosok pemuda pirang yang masih saja berlutut di permukaan tanah di depannya, dan mendapati seringai yang terbentuk di wajah pemuda tersebut. Meski dirinya kini tak membuat reaksi berlebih, namun dari balik topeng yang selalu dikenakannya dirinya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dengan situasinya sekarang.

Dirinya yakin tak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya dari pemuda di depannya ini, namun dirinya tak sadar dan tak menyangka pemuda itu sudah merencanakan hal sejauh ini tanpa dirinya sadari.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kushimaru langsung menarik tali baja yang melilit tangannya yang tersambung dengan Nuibiri, lalu menariknya secepat yang ia bisa. Namun pemuda pirang yang masih tertembus oleh senjatanya itu, tak sedikitpun membiarkannya begitu saja.

Naruto dengan kesigapannya langsung menggenggam tali yang menembus tubuhnya itu, sehingga membuat tubuhnya kini ikut tertarik ke arah Kushimaru yang terlihat menegang tubuhnya, karena tak memperkirakan aksi pemuda di depannya itu.

Tak banyak hal yang dapat Kushimaru pikirkan untuk dapat berkelit dari bahaya yang seperti tengah menantinya ini. Mengandalkan insting bertahan hidup yang sudah terasah bertahun-tahun dalam pertempuran, chakra dengan sedikit lebih kuat dia alirkan pada kakinya, dan dengan hentakan kuat meski kini kakinya masih dalam cengkeraman sosok lain di bawah air, dirinya dapat melompat tanpa beban sedikitpun sekaligus menarik orang yang mencengkeram kakinya yang ternyata adalah pemuda pirang berantakan yang jadi lawannya.

Dirinya menggeram singkat dibalik topengnya, menyadari salah satu diantara dua pemuda pirang tersebut adalah Bunshin.

Dirinya langsung menarik salah tangannya yang menganggur, memasukannya kedalam tas kecil dibelakang pinggangnya, dan menarik sebilah kunai dari dalamnya.

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dirinya langsung melemparkan kunai di tangannya itu pada lawan yang kini mencengkeram kakinya, dengan akurasi luar biasa yang dapat dengan mudah menancap pada batok kepala lawannya dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat ini. Namun, bukannya darah yang ditemukan saat kunai itu menikam kepala pemuda pirang itu, melainkan kepulan asap tebal saat pemuda tersebut meledak menjadi asap yang membuat kabur penglihatannya.

Dirinya lekas kembali waspada mengingat musuh yang sebelumnya mencengkeram kakinya ternyata hanyalah bunshin, dirinya langsung terfokus pada tali baja yang semakin mengendur, menandakan jarak Nuibiri yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, mungkin juga sedikit tambahan dengan pemuda pirang yang sebelumnya ikut tertarik ke arahnya.

Namun, saat mendengar suara bising dari balik kepulan asap, tak sedikitpun membuat perasaannya merasa baik. Dan saat kepulan asap menipis, dirinya merasakan napas di tenggorokannya tersumbat saat mendapati sosok pemuda pirang yang ikut tertarik dengan Nuibiri kini sudah berada di depan matanya, dengan mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang berselimut aliran petir dengan suara layaknya ribuan kicau burung yang seakan sedang menyerbunya.

Kini situasi berbalik, Kushimaru hanya dapat terdiam kaku di udara, melihat jarak yang sudah tak ada sedikitpun celah yang dapat membuatnya terlepas dari bahaya. Dan suara terakhir yang didengarnya hanya sebuah bisik mengerikan yang disusul dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

 **Raikiri**

Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tiada akhir, aliran listrik seakan menjalar ke setiap saraf, dan memberikan getaran menyakitkan pada setiap inchi tubuhnya. Kushimaru kembali harus merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ketika sebuah tendangan telak bersarang pada perutnya, membuatnya menukik tajam dan menghantam permukaan tanah.

Namun, semua belum berakhir begitu saja. Belum sempat dirinya mengambil napas, pemuda pirang itu kini menukik tajam ke arahnya. Namun bukannya menyerang, pemuda pirang itu kini malah terjatuh dan menimpa tubuhnya yang masih kaku karena sengatan listrik. Dirinya kini menatap pemuda yang menimpa tubuhnya dan menemukan cengiran yang diberikan pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sempat dibuat heran dengan perkataan pemuda tersebut, dirinya kembali harus dibuat terkejut saat tubuh dari pemuda yang menimpanya ini perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya.

Dirinya panik dan mencoba bergerak, dan menyingkirkan ninja pirang ini dari tubuhnya, meski sangat tak mungkin dirinya bergerak saat semua otot dalam tubuhnya terasa kaku dan begitu lemas ini. Dan dirinya hanya terdiam pasrah saat mendengar lantunan kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda yang menimpanya ini setelahnya sebelum akhirnya

 **Bunshin Daibakuha**

Ledakan besar membuat areal di sekitar pedalaman hutan ini tertutup oleh asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi. Hewan-hewan yang berada di sekitar ledakan langsung berhamburan dengan panik untuk menjauh dari medan pertarungan. Beberapa pohon ikut terhempas saat daya kejut yang dihasilkan lumayan untuk meratakan sebagian besar daerah tersebut.

Sementara itu, beberapa meter dari tempat ledakan barusan, seorang pemuda pirang berantakan kini tengah berjongkok santai diatas salah satu dahan pohon. Sosok dari Naruto yang kini hanya berdiam diri mengamati dari jauh ledakan tersebut dari tempatnya sekarang.

Sepertinya rencananya berjalan dengan lancar di depan sana. Namun itu tak sedikitpun membuatnya merasa senang. Dirinya kini mengusap wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh air dari hujan gerimis yang masih mengguyur bumi, dan menghela napas dengan berat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari posisi jongkok dan berbalik badan.

"Jika aku tau yang bertarung di sana hanyalah bunshin, mungkin aku gak seharusnya ngerusak keindahan alam di sana. Ah, sangat disayangkan" Naruto langsung menengokkan kepalanya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, disusul dengan suara tepuk tangan dari balik pohon beberapa meter dari tempatnya "—yah, seperti dugaanku, gak ada yang mungkin terasa gampang di pertarungan saat yang kuhadapi adalah seorang missing-nin kelas S sepertimu."

Suara tepuk tangan itu semakin jelas terdengar telinganya ketika sosok dari balik pohon itu menunjukkan diri. Topeng porselen yang masih menempel rapat menutup wajah sang empunya itu membuat Naruto langsung menghela napasnya.

"Pertunjukkan yang menarik, nak." Perkataan yang akhirnya terlontar dari sosok Kushimaru yang sedari awal hanya terdiam membisu sepanjang pertarungan. Laki-laki itu masih dengan santainya bertepuk tangan seakan memberikan tanggapan bagus pada aksi dari bunshin mereka berdua.

Ah— Bagaimanapun dirinya menanggapinya, sosok di depannya itu memang adalah Kushimaru Kuriarare, ninja yang sejak tadi bertarung dengan 2 bunshinya. Yah meski dirinya sudah menebak bahwa dirinya tidaklah mungkin menang mudah dari missing-nin kelas S sepertinya. Justru jika dirinya menang dengan mudah, malah akan terasa aneh, yah meski harus dia akui, pada akhirnya pertarungan tadi hanya berakhir menjadi ajang akting baik untuk bunshinnya ataupun bunshin dari Kushimaru. Dan itu membuatnya mendengus geli entah kenapa.

"Kayaknya akting bunshinku gak buruk-buruk amat, yah, meski aku ngerasa pengen muntah pas ngeliat akting kesaktiannya yang gak ngena tadi." Naruto berujar dengan rasa geli meski dirinya tau sedang mengkritik bunshinnya sendiri, yang sudah jelas itu juga mengkritik dirinya sendiri. Mungki dirinya harus sedikit belajar lagi soal penjiwaan dalam akting nanti, itupun jika dirinya dapat menang dari pertarungan ini.

Dan karena perkataan dari Naruto barusan, membuat Kushimaru langsung tergelak dalam tawanya, namun itu hanya untuk sesaat, Sebelum Missing-nin kelas kakap itu langsung menarik Nuibiri keluar dan menggemgamnya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya kini menarik tali baja yang dia lilitkan. Dan itu tak lepas dari perhatian Naruto, "Maaf jika ini mengecewakanmu, nak. Namun kesenangan harus berakhir disini."

Seakan merespon perkataan dari musuhnya ini, Naruto juga langsung mengambil dua buah kunai dari kantong ninja yang tergantung dibelakang pinggangnya, menggenggam dengan santai dengan kedua tangannya yang kini terkulai di samping tubuh.

"Tentu saja paman, lagi pula sepertinya tubuhku sedang ingin berdansa sekarang." meski perkataannya terkesan layaknya candaan, Namun ekspresi yang terlihat datar itu menunjukkan artian yang sebaliknya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh pasangan untuk berdansa."

"Sayangnya aku ini jomblo paman, jadi—" cakra terkonsentrasi langsung menyelubungi kaki Naruto, dan dengan hentakan kuat pada dahan pohon yang dia jadikan pijakan, dirinya melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arah Kushimaru yang kini tengah menantikan serangannya. "—Maukah paman menemaniku berdansa."

Dan dua senjata saling beradu, menghasilkan bunyi dentingan keras dengan percikan api saat dua besi saling adu dominasi. Naruto tak berhenti begitu saja pada serangannya, memanfaatkan momentum luncuran tubuhnya, dirinya memberikan dorongan lebih pada kedua tangannya, membuatnya sedikit melayang dan punya kesempatan dengan melancarkan tendangan memutar, yang membuat Kushimaru terdorong.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan tensinya."

Naruto yang baru mendarat di tanah hanya membalas dengan seringaian lebar, dan kembali bersiap dengan posisi menyerang, begitu pula dengan Kushimaru yang sudah siap kembali dengan Nuibirinya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Dan keduanya langsung melesat kearah satu sama lain, mempertemukan senjata mereka kembali, sekaligus meneruskan pertarunagn di keheningan hutan yang kini mulai menjadi ramai dengan adu kekuatan mereka.

 **...**

Sementara beberapa kilometer dari tempat Naruto sekarang, Sai yang saat ini sedang menunggangi burung tinta lukisannya itu, tengah bermanuver cepat di angkasa. Terbang dengan gaya zigzag dan dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menghindari hujaman dari peluru-peluru yang terus saja mengincarnya.

Burung tinta lukisannya terus bermanuver dengan keanggunan yang hebat, layaknya kapal akrobatik yang sedang unjuk gigi diangkasa. Sementara Sai sebagai penunggang terus mempertahankan posisinya pada burung tinta yang dia tunggangi.

Keduanya kemudian menaikan jarak mereka, dengan terbang lebih tinggi, kemudian berbalik dan langsung menukik tajam. Hujan peluru masih terus dirinya hindari, dengan terus bergerak lincah kesana kemari, meski apa yang dia lakukan malah semakin membuat sang pelaku penembakan terlihat makin senang.

"Gyahahaha. Terus bergerak, teruslah menari."

Tawa yang terdengar layaknya orang gila itu sedikit mengganggu untuk Sai. Ditambah dengan tampang layaknya psyco yang membuat Sai yang sangatlah susah untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya itu terlihat jengkel sekarang.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikitpun akan masuk pada situasi seperti ini. Padahal sebelum pertarungan ini berlangsung, dirinya hanya sedang berpatroli sesuai dengan arahan dari Naruto.

Dan saat mendengar suara ledakan besar dengan asap yang membumbung tinggi dari kejauhan, Sai langsung mencoba lekas mendekat. Namun, sebelum dapat bergerak jauh, instingnya meneriakan akan adanya bahaya yang medekat.

Dan benar saja, 3 detik saat dirinya berencana pergi ke tempat dimana ledakan itu berada. Dirinya langsung dihujani dengan peluru-peluru yang siap melubangi tubuhnya. Dan saat melihat siapa sang pelaku pendembakan, dirinya menemukan seorang laki-laki yang kini menapak di tanah dan tengah menodongkan 2 pistol yang diarahkan padanya.

Dan dirinya tau betul siapa pelakunya, bagaimanapun seseorang yang menembakinya masuk daftar buronan gereja yang paling dicari. Freed sellzen sang ex-exorchist dari gereja patikan italia.

Sai kembali bermanuver, saat sebuah peluru hampir melubagni batok kepalanya. Dengan dirinya yang kini terus bergerak mencoba mendekat ke arah Freed yang masih terus menembakinya. Pertarungan jarak jauh, akan merugikan sekali untuknya.

Sai langsung membuka gulungan di tangannya, dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa dirinya langsung melukiskan beberapa gambar di gulungan tersebut.

 **Chouju Giga**

Beberapa ekor burung dari lukisan Sai dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari burung yang kini dirinya tunggangi, mulai memunculkan diri dari gulungan tersebut. Terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, menukik tajam mencoba menyerbu sosok Freed yang kini terus menembak-nembak ke udara.

"Engh—"

Melihat burung-burung berwana hitam yang kini menyerbunya Freed mengerutkan dahi, tak ada kepanikan ditunjukan olehnya, laki-laki mantan pendeta itu malah memasang wajah cemberut diwajahnya, sebelum akhirnya mulai menembak-nembak kesegala arah, mencoba menembaki burung-burung kecil itu dengan akurasi tembakannya yang bukan main-main.

Beberapa burung ciptaan Sai langsung menghilang, menerima serangan peluru-peluru dari pistol yang dipergunakan Freed. Sementara beberapa yang lolos juga tidak dapat menghasilkan sesuatu yang memuaskan karena Freed dapat menghindarinya tanpa susah payah.

Kini Freed kembali pada fokus utamanya. Senjata jenis pistol warna perak mengkilap, mulai kembali membombardir pemuda yang masih asik terbang di udara.

"Mari menari kembali, zombie."

Dan Sai kembali harus bermanuver dengan cepat saat peluru-peluru kembali menjadikannya sasaran.

•

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Naruko pagi ini menghela napas, ini bahkan masih jauh dari tengah hari, tapi dirinya kini sudah kayak seorang nenek yang lagi ngeratapi nasibnya saja.

Geraman kesal juga terkadang lolos dari mulutnya karena benar-benar sudah sangat terlampau kesal dengan situasi yang dialamaninya sedari pagi sampai sekarang ini. Naruko benar-benar merutuki kesialan yang selalu saja mengikutinya kemanapun, seakan kesialan begitu senang mempermainkannya.

Dan sampai sekarang kekesalannya juga tak sedikitpun berkurang, justru sampai sekarang kekesalan malah semakin naik di setiap saatnya hingga kini dirinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Dan karena itulah dirinya lantas langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan segera berbalik badan. Memasang wajah garang pada wajahnya, dirinya langsung mengangkat telunjuknya ke depan dengan kedutan kesal tak terbendung.

"Sapai kapan kau akan mengikutiku terus hah?"

Perkataan dengan nada kesal itu Naruko ucapkan dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Tepatnya perkataan itu dirinya tunjukkan pada seorang cewek bersurai panjang berwarna hitam yang diikat dengan gaya ponytail, cewek yang kini sudah lengkap memakai seragam sekolah khas Kuoh Military Highschool yang lebih populer dengan singkatan KMHS itu, sosok yang kini hanya menatap polos kearahnya adalah Akeno Himejima yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Cewek itu juga kini sudah berdiri dengan menatap bingung kearahnya. Naruko tau perkataannya barusan benar tak cocok dengan imej kewanitaan, tapi mau gimana lagi, dirinya udah kepalang kesal sekali sekarang.

"Ara, Ruko-chan, apa kamu lupa kalau ini masih hari efektif sekolah. Dan lagi pula apa kamu juga lupa kalau jalan ke sekolah memanglah lewat sini."

Jawaban dari Akeno dengan intonasi tak bersalah barusan semakin membuat Naruko berkedut kesal, "Aku tau, Aku tau. Tapi kenapa kau malah ngikutin aku terus hah? Bukannya kau itu bisa terbang, bukannya kau itu bisa pake sihir teleportasimu itu untuk sampai di sekolah! Dan kenapa kau malah nemplok mulu di belakangku sih."

"Emang gak boleh yah?"

"NGGAK BOLEH!"

"Tapi aku ingin berjalan kaki Ruko-chan."

Naruko langsung menepuk dahinya dengan keras saat itu juga dan mengusap wajahnya untuk mencoba tenang. Seperti dugaannya, cewek di depannya ini memang selalu saja berhasil membuatnya naik darah.

"Arggh, Terserah kau saja Himejima!"

Dan dengan perkataannya barusan, Naruko kembali berbalik badan dan meneruskan perjalannya untuk segera pulang. Percuma saja dirinya berdebat dengan cewek di belakangnya yang kembali mengikuti langkah kakinya itu. Dirinya juga langsung mendengus ketika mendengar suara terkikik dari Akeno.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan. Naruko masih terus saja berjalan dengan kaki mengentak pada permukaan tembok terotoar, dengan sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu dengan raut wajah yang kesal, sementara Akeno masih terus setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ne, Ruko-chan—"

"Jangan memanggilku seolah-olah kita sudah akrab Himejima!" Naruko menjawab dengan suara yang kian meninggi. Dirinya benar-benar sangat muak saat Akeno memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecil itu. Sungguh, bahkan kembarannya sendiri tak pernah berani memanggilnya seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya. Padahal dia sangat berharap itu panggilan itu terucap dari mulut kembarannya dan bukan dari musuh bebuyutannya ini.

"Ah— tapi, bukankah aku memang selalu memanggilmu seperti itu Ruko-chan!"

Naruko kembali hanya menghela napasnya lelah. Dirinya tau mau gimanapun dirinya bicara akan sangat percuma saja jika itu dengan Akeno. Karena cewek satu itu tak akan pernah sedikitpun bahkan untuk mendengarkan perkataannya. Dan karena itu juga dirinya memilih untuk bungkam dari pada kembali menyelanya.

"Ne Ruko-chan. Bolehkah aku sedikit bertanya?" Akeno kembali mencoba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, meski melihat Naruko seakan enggan untuk bicara dengannya, namun Akeno tak sedikitpun memperdulikannya. Dirinya kini tengah dilanda rasa penasaran yang selalu menghantuinya sejak kemarin, dan itu benar-benar sangat mengganggunya.

"Tck, Apa?"

"Bisakah kamu mengatakan padaku, alasan kenapa Naruto-kun menjadi bersikap aneh pada Rias? Bukankah Rias adalah tunangannya, lalu kenapa Naruto seakan bersikap seolah mereka tidaklah punya hubungan apapun."

Akeno harus sedikit berusaha menekan perasaan emosi yang kini dia rasakan saat bertanya, karena bagaimanapun dirinya harus kembali diingatkan dengan kejadian tempo hari itu. Bagaimanapun dirinya menanggapi, apa yang telah terjadi kemarin tetap tak menyurutkan perasaan marahnya terhadap Naruto.

Namun, dirinya juga tetap harus menahan diri dan mengusut semua masalah antara sahabatnya itu dengan tunangannya. Dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk sadar ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan, dan itu pasti adalah alasan yang mendasari perbuatannya itu kemarin.

Dirinya tau kalau pertanyaan yang dia ucapkan ini adalah hal yang tabu, namun dirinya tetap ingin tau alasan yang mendasari perbuatan Naruto tempo hari itu. Karena bagaimanapun, Akeno tak ingin mempercayai orang yang salah.

Akeno kini melihat Naruko yang langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya kembali yang otomatis membuat dirinya juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya juga sedikit berjengit saat dapat merasakan aura yang tak mengenakan dikeluarkan oleh Naruko sekarang. Seperti dugaannya, menanyakan hal ini memang bukan ide yang baik.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

Suara yang sangat teramat dingin yang dikeluarkan Naruko sedikit membuat Akeno kaget. Respon yang tak dia duga sedikitpun.

"Ah, aku..."

"Kau tak punya hubungan apapun dengan kejadian ini, jadi jangan ikut campur."

Akeno tak tau harus berbuat apa, dan harus bicara seperti apa. Lidahnya serasa kelu, seakan semua keberaniannya sudah dimakan habis. Dirinya tau Naruko punya mood buruk sepanjang pertemuan mereka pagi ini, namun setiap pembicaraan mereka, tak ada respon yang benar-benar terlalu mencolok, yang memperlihatkan keengganan Naruko berbicara padanya.

Dirinya tau, perasaan yang ditunjukkan Naruko sekarang, itu bukan karena kesal atas kejailannya sepanjang pertemuan mereka, dan bukan kemarahan yang disebabkan oleh sesuatu hal yang membuat gadis di depannya ini kehabisan kesabaran.

Yang dia rasakan saat menangkap intonasi perkataan Naruko adalah, kebencian. Dirinya tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya, atau apa yang sebenarnya arti dari kebencian Naruko tunjukkan sekarang.

Jika memang ini adalah atas apa yang dialami oleh Naruto, bukannya kejadian itu adalah kesalahan dari Naruto sendiri, lalu kenapa yang mempunyai kebencian mendalam justru ada pada Naruko?

Itu kian membuatnya penasaran atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua kebingungannya semakin meyakinkannya untuk menggali akar dari permasalahan ini. Namun, situasi ini sepertinya akan sedikit membuatnya kesulitan, untuk mengungkapkan semua kesalahan dari kejadian ini.

Dan saat melihat tatapan dari mata biru yang seakan menusuknya itu, Akeno tau, dirinya kini dalam masalah.

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

 **=====XxXxXxXxXxXxX=====**

Ah—

Kayaknya cukup untuk chapter 4 ini. Seperti dugaan saya, chap ini benar-benar sangat acak-acakan. Mohon di maklumi untuk yang satu ini, bagaimanapun saya benar-benar kaku saat memilih kembali menulis. 1 tahun lebih saya menganggurkan diri di dunia kepenulisan dan seperti yang kalian liat kemampuan saya dalam pengolahan kata sangat berantakan.

Yah, harap dimaklumi mengingat saya bukan seorang yang punya bakat menulis alami, karena bagaimanapun saya hanyalah penulis yang nempuh perjalanan dari nol karena kemampuan saya dalam pengolahan kata yang sangat payah, dan dibawah rata-rata.

Oke, mungkin saya akan banyak bicara dulu disini, sekaligus ngasih penjelasan atas berhentinya saya di FFN selama setahun terakhir. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus, yang menjadi masalah kenapa saya vakum adalah karena sakit hati.

Sedikit curhat, saya kehilangan semua file saya, baik itu data fanfic, orific dan novel saya saat semua data yang tersimpan di smartphone raib beserta gadgetnya. Dan sialnya waktu itu lepi masih masa rawat inap jadi saya gak sempat mencopy ekstensi file dan mecadangkannya.

Dan karena alasan itu juga, semua ide fic saya yang sekarang sudah terlupakan. Baik fic AS atau yang ini. Untuk fic yang satu ini, saya masih bisa nyambung ide, mengingat chapter yang ada masihlah awal, jadi pengembangannya bisa saya improvisasiin lagi. Sedangkan untuk Atarashi Seikatsu, saya harus menggali lagi memory otak saya untuk mengingat konsep-konsep dasar dan beberapa chara yang seharusnya. Jadi mungkin akan memakan waktu untuk fic tersebut meneruskan chapter lagi, karena chapter yg udah 20-an jadi saya susah untuk mengembangkan dengan ide baru.

Untuk hal lainnya, fic ini mungkin akan sedikit melenceng dari ide awal. Patokan dari seting waktu dari chap awal sampe 3 mungkin jadi harus menyesuaikan dengan yang chapter 4 ini, jadi maaf jika jadi sangat rancu saat menyambungkan chap sebelumnya dengan yg satu ini.

Dan chap ini kayaknya juga gak terlalu penting-penting amat sebenernya. Hanya saja saya perlu pemicu pengembangan cerita baru, jadi sebagai permulaan saya menulis dulu beberapa detil awal untuk patokannya.

Ah, apalagi yah, mungkin itu saja untuk sekarang. Maaf jika gak bisa balas riview dulu. Untuk sesi hari ini adalah permintaan maaf dan beberapa hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan.

Dan Saya masih berpegang teguh atas permohonan maaf saya yang udah nggak aktif selama setahun. Saya mungkin sekarang juga gak bisa janji update cepat seperti dulu, mengingat saya yang udah kerja, jadi waktu senggang agak kurang untuk menulis. Tapi saya tetap usaha buat nulis danb update semampunya.

Dan dengan update ini saya juga ngumumin kalo saya benar-benar akan aktif lagi di ffn.

Itu saja. Kayaknya bakal kepanjangan kalau diterusin.

Oh, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom riview. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya butuhkan, karena saya adalah seorang penulis yang masih dalam proses belajar, hal itu sangat diperlukan untuk saya menaikan kualitas menulis saya agar dapat memuaskan pembaca.

Dan maaf jika chapter ini banyak salah-salah dalam penulisan, mengingat saya ini nulis via smartphone. Jadi mohon koreksi jika kalian menemukan kesalahan dari penulisan atau memang kesalahan-kesalahan saya yang lainnya dalam chapter kali ini.

 **Okay, Thank you very much for your support. Don't forget to leave a message, an impression, criticism, praise, and your opinions. Flame? no problem for me.**

 **Alright everybody, See you to the next chap..!**

 **Bye... DreamTheater — Youzzaa (Charlotte) out!**


End file.
